Stay What You Are
by Zero27
Summary: Miroku and Sango have a fight Miroku goes after her but is captured by Naraku and falls unconcious. When he wakes up he believes he's another person and knows nothing of his friends. Sango meets up with him and is left wondering if she can still love a ma
1. Love and Hate Go Hand in Hand

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any other related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Stay What You Are  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sango sent another wave of icy glares across the room at Miroku. He had been staring at her all night once they had arrived at the Inn, and she was starting to get annoyed by this sudden uncharacteristic behavior of his. Even though part of her secretly didn't mind all that much. It was just too unlike him not being out chasing after pretty girls, Sango was getting paranoid. "Miroku, shouldn't you be out groping woman or asking them to bear your child?" she said in a cold tone of voice. "What are you doing hanging around me all of the sudden?"  
  
Miroku had a mischievous glint in his eye and was definitely planning something. The goofy smile he had on his face while eying his beloved only grew bigger and dumber at her question. "I thought you didn't like it when I asked other woman to bear my child, so I decided not to and spend some time with my comrades."  
  
She shook her head and let out a frustrated growl. "Then why didn't you go with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou to go and get something to eat? Why do you have to be here with me!?" Sango didn't enjoy these mind games Miroku was playing with her, he was always too damn clever for his own good.  
  
He shrugged and looked thoughtfully back at her, trying to come up with an answer that would please her. "Well, I wasn't very hungry or in the mood for more of Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering, and Shippou is just plain annoying at times." His eyes were glued to Sango the whole time hoping to see some reaction out of her face, he didn't. 'Guess I'll have to try harder then,' he thought to himself. "And as for spending time with you I just wanted to. We're never able to be alone like this, the two of us." The mood of the room quickly changed as Miroku's words hung heavy in the air. His smile diminished and he quickly put on his more brash and serious face.  
  
The comment Miroku had made near the end about not being able to be alone together totally threw Sango off guard. She wasn't expecting something like that from a perverted houshi. Her voice quivered as she tried to respond back to him, "Wa- what are you saying?"  
  
Miroku's eyes drilled into Sango's nervous and unsure face, he hoped that he would be able to diminish such doubts and worries soon. He was going to do his best to express his feelings for Sango without giving himself away. Sango never was always bright about when he was trying to pick her up. He also hoped he could gain a little more of a sense of how she felt. This was his plan. "I felt a sudden urge, no, need to be around you. I can't explain it, I just wanted to be with you."  
  
This instantly sent a blush across Sango's face she was normally able to handle his advances on her but often the situation climaxed and she fell hopelessly into his clutches. Not this time. "Don't," she said with a flat tone. "Don't try to hint things that you don't mean. I don't know what your game is but I'm not playing along. I suggest you drop the subject."  
  
A grin flashed across Miroku's face, he had no intention of giving up so easy when it was quite apparent he was starting to make Sango uneasy. He couldn't stop until he got his answers. "What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango couldn't believe Miroku was so stupid to even ask that question. Wasn't it obvious? Even Inuyasha couldn't be that slow. 'What's your game?' she thought. "I don't hate you, but I certainly don't like your wandering hands and all the womanizing you do."  
  
Her answer didn't surprise Miroku one bit, because he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it, maybe to use as evidence that she was jealous. He really just wanted to know how she felt. "Somehow I already knew that."  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Sango quickly interjected. She could never figure out how Miroku's mind worked. It was like he wanted the verbal beat down that was coming to him.  
  
"Because I wanted to know how you felt." His eyes quickly averted their gaze from Sango's face down to the floorboards. Sango's reaction to things he said were never very predictable and things could go either way. He was careful not to put too much pressure on her. The last thing he wanted was her going off and exploding on him.  
  
It was Sango's insides that felt like they were exploding. Her stomach twisted and turned into a giant knot and her heart ached from longing to be in a moment like this with him. She did her best not to blush but her inner emotions always managed to come out in the end. She could feel Miroku's eyes on her; she was stalling for time. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't gather the courage to say it.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku continued to curiously peer over at her wondering what was going through her head. He thought he had caught her but it wasn't any good if she didn't say anything. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes," she finally managed to choke out. His presence around her was intoxicating; the very essence of his being drove her wild. The care and compassion she saw in his eyes when he looked at her, and his stupid hentai grin that always makes him look so damn sexy. It all drove her utterly insane. Everything about him, the good, and the bad, made her want him all the more. To be his was her divine wish. "We shouldn't be doing this, houshi-sama."  
  
His cocky smile quickly turned into a frown. That name she called him always annoyed the hell out of him. He did have a name after all. He let out a sigh, his plan was failing miserably. 'You're too good at shutting yourself out Sango, but I wont give in just yet.' "Sango," he said carefully, "We haven't done anything. I just need to know how you feel."  
  
"Why?" she asked suddenly, her eyes darted over to him accusingly. She was using the only defense she had against him, her anger. She always managed to drive him away eventually. It was only a matter of time. "You've never cared before so don't start now."  
  
A low growl escaped through Miroku's lips. The two of them always knew how to get on each other's nerves, Miroku being no exception to this. He often felt like he was the bad guy of the group, the pervert who could only think of women. "Sango, I'm sorry you feel so resentful towards me and perhaps I have it coming but don't act like I don't have any emotions either. People aren't made of stone, you and I are no exception to this."  
  
'Damn,' Sango mentally cursed herself. Miroku was too good of a smooth talker for her sometimes. The eternal struggle, his cunning verses her anger. This was going to be a difficult situation to get out of but as always she had a safety. "Then don't treat me like I'm stone and that I wont break so easily. I have emotions too they also deserve to be respected. But that's something you can never do, right houshi-sama? You and your damn groping." The old make Miroku feel guilty card, never failed, right?  
  
"I never said I was perfect," he quickly shot back. He could feel his anger rising, forget his cunning, he was pissed. It was the same old thing, he was a no good womanizer. How he loathed his stereotype. He could be more if people ever gave him a chance. "I just want someone to trust me for once, trust me with anything. I don't care what."  
  
"How can I ever trust you when you're such a pervert!?" she yelled. She wasn't happy and he wasn't happy, things weren't going to end well. Signs of the final battle were in the air. "You just run off and do what you please with young women and never care about the rest of us."  
  
Miroku's heart sank, Sango's words hit a soft spot he had been trying to cover up. The accusation about not caring for the rest of the group sent him reeling. He was emotionally wounded and felt it was time to end this game and let Sango have her way and send her off fuming. "Oh, forgive me, since when did you care about how I felt? Since when has anyone ever asked if I was all right? I'm just the hopeless happy-go-lucky pervert so naturally I can never feel pain or sorrow."  
  
His harsh words did indeed make Sango angrier, but she wasn't ready to abandon the argument yet as things were beginning to heat up. "How would any of us ever know how you feel when you just cover everything up with your womanizing? You've never cared to tell anyone how you were feeling so don't blame us for not caring."  
  
That was the final straw. Sango broke what little self-control Miroku had managed to muster up. He was ready to end it. "Don't ever say I've never cared to tell others how I feel. That's what I was intending to do tonight but as always I'm rejected and things blow up into a big argument. I give up Sango, you win. I'm tired of fighting with you and I'll just go back to hopeless pervert everyone sees me as." Part of Miroku felt awful for what he just said but part of him had been waiting to say it for a long time. Everyone was fed up with each other, he was just the first to admit it.  
  
Needless to say Sango was completely shocked by his meltdown. Usually, Miroku was of a calmer demeanor and would never explode on people like that, Inuyasha maybe, but never him. She wasn't sure what she could really say but she knew something needed to be said. "It's not that simple, don't just cast other people aside and say they don't care. It's not fair to them."  
  
"Why not? Isn't that what you always do to me? You just cast me aside and figure I don't give a damn about you and then close me off. You never let me try to help you or understand what you're going through. You're just as insecure and wrong as I' am." Under normal circumstances Miroku would be regretful for the comment and try to apologize. This time however things were different and they had both hurt each other.  
  
Tears stung Sango's eyes as Miroku's figure looked blurred in front of her. They had taken their stabs at each other and now both of them were angry, resentful, and a bit confused. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and ran out of the room. The situation had become too unbearable. How horribly wrong they had been about each other.  
  
Miroku watched as Sango ran out making no attempt to stop her. He didn't feel like stopping her, part of him was glad she ran off. He at least had a little while to then think and go after her later if need be.  
  
After a little while of running Sango found herself just outside the village. She didn't want be around anyone else, she just needed some time alone to think. She continued walking into a small forest and found a place next to a small stream that suited her fancy. She sat down and let her body relax against one of the mighty trunks of a tree.  
  
"What now?" she said out loud, letting her inner thoughts be known. "I can't help but wonder if he really meant the things he said, all of the things. Even about coming to talk with me."  
  
She clenched her heart for a moment letting her tears escape freely not having to feel shame crying in front of Miroku. "I love that damn idiot and yet when I said those things to him and was glad. I hurt him and I didn't care, I didn't care that I hurt him. So then, do I love him or hate him?" She let out a small sob not knowing how she was truly feeling. Emotions are painful that way.  
  
Miroku was still sitting in the same position after Sango had left the room. He hadn't moved an inch since then and wasn't sure if he was going to. He really did want to go after Sango but after all that had been said and done they both did a fair share of hurting each other. The only question now was who was going to swallow their pride and apologize.  
  
He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to remain calm and relaxed even though there was a war of emotions being waged inside his heart. He wanted so desperately to run after her and tell her he didn't mean those things and that he actually loved her. Yet, he still couldn't budge. Something inside him still was holding him back, those hurtful words spoken to him were unable to forgive.  
  
"This is stupid," he seethed. "I should apologize for letting my emotions get out of hand. I'm sure she'd do the same. I need to show her that I do care, or she'll always doubt me. I have to go after her, even if I don't really want to. It's the right thing to do." Miroku reluctantly got up and walked out of the room. He only hoped he'd be able to return soon with Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about that, I realize the chapter isn't very long but I assure you I'll be writing longer chapters to this fic. I just like to start things off a little slow, forgive me. As for the first chapter I hope you're slightly interested in the fic. I'm eager to hear what people have to say so if you have time please review. Thank you.  
  
Zero. 


	2. Nothing Gold Ever Stays

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Wow O.O I absolutely could not believe the turn out I got for the first chapter of my fic. Usually when I put new stories I get about 5-7 reviews and this time I got more than ten. I was just ecstatic and still am. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. A thick haze was gathering and the sky was growing darker. 'It's going to rain,' she thought. "How ironic, it always rains when something bad happens." Sango turned her head from the clouds and peered out from behind the tree. She could her the light sound of metal clinking and footsteps walking over dry leaves. 'Miroku.' He was coming for her after all.  
  
Miroku smiled seeing a small portion of Sango's face sticking out from the behind the tree. 'So that's where you've been hiding, I was beginning to wonder.' Miroku had been out searching for a while now and was having no luck. He was planning on going to the stream to calm his nerves and apologize to her back at the inn, but it seems fate had different plans. He pretended not to notice Sango and continued on his course over to the tree she was behind.  
  
Her heart raced every second Miroku drew closer to her. She worried about what he might say, 'What if he's still mad?' she thought. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he wouldn't just by pass me as if I wasn't here.'  
  
No such luck, Miroku had no intentions of letting Sango slip through his fingers. He'd make up with her even if it was the death of him. He rested quietly down under the opposite side of the tree Sango was sitting under. He didn't want direct contact with her just yet. He was of course, plotting something devious, as always.  
  
Sango could hear him as he sat down behind her; she gulped. "Miroku."  
  
"I wasn't going to come," he said softly. "But after a while I realized how unfair I've been to you." He took a breath and dove in, this was it. "Those words were pent up anger, Sango. I didn't mean anything I said." A smile graced over his lips as the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the trees was heard. "Except," he took a moment and paused. 'I'll let her hang for a moment, it'll make things more interesting.'  
  
"Except?" Sango's voice was hoarse and worried, it was obvious she was nervous about his answer. Her heart felt like it stopped, time itself felt like it was slowing down as if it would be an eternity before she would hear his answer.  
  
His smile widened further at the way Sango had sounded giving her reaction, he liked knowing she cared so much about what he had to say. "Except, for when I said I had wanted to spend time with you. I honestly did, I wasn't intending the situation would turn out how it did. I never wanted to fight with you. Forgive me, I wasn't being myself." He held his breath hoping she'd accept his answer. He wanted desperately for her not to be angry with him. He loves her after all.  
  
Her voice began cracking at the attempt to form words in her mouth. 'How can he be so sincere after I said those awful things? Why is he apologizing to me?'  
  
"Sango?" Miroku was starting to get a tad worried, she wasn't saying anything and this was supposed to be the part where she forgave him and they kissed and made up. Literally, he hoped.  
  
"Why? Why are you apologizing to me? I was the one who said those awful things. You shouldn't be sorry." It was quite evident how guilty she was feeling, this unfortunately wasn't going well with Miroku's plan.  
  
It was time to resort to plan B and bring out the heavy guns. Miroku scooted over to the other side of the tree, him staying away from her wasn't doing any good. He cupped her face and brought it slowly over to his, she starred deep into his eyes. "Sango," he said gently. "Don't feel bad about any of this. This was all a result of my womanizing. I'm very sorry, so please, don't beat yourself up over this." He looked deeper into her eyes than before, giving her the most sincere look he could muster. His conscience begged to be relieved.  
  
Her whole body felt like a nervous wreck as it fidgeted uncontrollably, she wanted so badly to pin him down and kiss him wildly. She watched as it began to rain harder, not being able to speak she noticed how much cuter he looked with his hair wetted down and water droplets dripping from his face. She could hardly control herself.  
  
Miroku could feel her tension and knew how he could easily relieve it. "You're too cold Sango, let me warm you up." He slowly moved himself closer to her and wrapped his arms securely around her. He could feel her body shivering under him and knew his assumption was right. "Better?" he asked sweetly.  
  
A new warmth washed over her as Miroku held her close to him. Her mind screamed at her to get away, that it was a trick, but her body wouldn't respond. The feeling was too good, being with him in this way without being groped was something she dreamed about. "Miroku? Why are you doing this?"  
  
He played with her answer for a second and instantly knew how to reply. He whispered softly into her ear, "Because you're cold and I wanted to warm you up."  
  
This sent chills running down Sango's spine, Miroku was so very sexy and seductive at times. The way he acted so calmly about everything drove her mad. Unfortunately, she was never able to act on such feelings. "Miroku I- -"  
  
Sango's voice was completely silenced by Miroku's lips pressed over hers. Yes, they were kissing, and yes Sango wasn't dreaming. It was real, Miroku was really kissing her. She'd often wonder what it'd be like to kiss him. It was never anything like this, this feeling was so real, so genuine. So perfect. She never wanted his lips to part.  
  
Miroku too was caught up in the moment, he wanted to kiss her but never planned on it. It seemed his body could only act on his wishes, it was so hard to refuse a woman as beautiful as Sango. Impossible for him. Sadly the moment couldn't last forever, they would eventually have to breath again. His lips departed from hers with a craving for more. It seems they had made up.  
  
Sango struggled for the right words to say to him. What do you say to someone after they just kissed you liked that? Especially when you certainly didn't mind it and wanted to just scream, more damnit! Luckily she didn't need to be the first to speak.  
  
"Aww, how touching that is. Which makes it even more fun to kill the other's love. How are we doing by the way?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened at the comment, he knew whose sinister voice had spoken those words. He turned from Sango and looked over to the stream where Kagura sat on top a tree branch looking down on them. "Kagura."  
  
She smiled and jumped down from the tree, fan in hand ready to attack the pair. "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I'm afraid I have some business to carry out for Naraku. You understand don't you?"  
  
They both let out silent growls, this wasn't going to end well. Miroku stood up and prepared himself for battle standing over Sango since she didn't have her weapon with her. He was going to protect her at all costs.  
  
She waved her fan over her evil smile and readied her attack. "Oh I knew you would. Thanks for being so understanding. Now just die for me quickly so I can leave you two to rest in peace."  
  
Sango was completely shocked and horrified by the sudden change in events. One moment she was kissing Miroku and the next he was risking his life for her. She wanted to do or say something but all she could do was watch. She was defenseless.  
  
Miroku tightened his grasp over his staff ready to take on whatever Kagura would dish out. He wasn't afraid as long as he could keep Sango from harm.  
  
"It's time, Dragon Dance." Kagura unleashed her wicked wind attack upon Miroku showing him no mercy. He was caught up in a tornado of wind every second wind blades cutting through him like a cheese grater. There was no escape. She laughed wickedly enjoying the pain she was inflicting upon him. She could hear his screams.  
  
Miroku was struggling in the tornado to keep his focus and not black out. Being caught in the eye of the tornado was making him dizzy with the wind moving all around him and being attacked in all directions was confusing his senses. He wasn't able to effectively defend himself from her wind blades. He let out a small scream of pain feeling frustrated and utterly hopeless. With every passing second he could feel what felt like a dagger cutting through him. It was all slowly killing him.  
  
Sango wanted to cover her ears and close her eyes and hope it was all a dream. She couldn't bear to listen to his painful cries, nor look at the tornado that had engulfed him. The situation was growing too much for her. Without her weapon she couldn't anything to help him. She was utterly powerless in the situation. Such feelings of helplessness scared and intimidated her; she too was in her own personal hell.  
  
Things were going all too well from Kagura's point of view. Not only was she killing the houshi but the taiji-ya as well, without even having to lift more than a finger. Yes, things were going smoothly. Soon the job would be finished and she could report back to Naraku.  
  
Miroku continued his endless struggle in the wind tornado. He was no longer able to even stand; the pain was too much for him. His legs gave out and he knelt down in a defensive position no longer able to deflect what blades he could. All he could do now was bare as much as he could till Kagura finished through what she was planning.  
  
"Was that all you're made of houshi? Very well then." She all at once silenced her attack. The tornado dissipated and all that was left was Miroku's body lying motionless on the ground in a puddle of blood, twitching involuntarily at times. He was just a shell of a man.  
  
Sango's body quivered at the sight, it was gruesome. Through all her days of demon slaying she had never once felt as sick as she did now. Her world was crumbling beneath her. "Miroku," she whispered. She ran over to his side and turned him over so she could see his face. His eyes were shut tightly and blood was dribbling out from several small cuts. It was like a lawn mower ran over him. She tenderly stroked his bangs out of his eyes and let out a small sob. "Miroku!"  
  
Thunder cracked loudly in the background as the rain continued to bore down on them in sheets. The sky was crying out. Miroku could feel moisture running down his face and the soft sound of crying. He squinted for a moment seeing Sango holding him. He smiled lightly at the sight. "Sango," he whispered. He winced as he lifted his hand to her face whipping away her tears. "Don't cry."  
  
'Even now, you look so fearless. How Miroku? How can you be so unafraid?' She sniffled and did her best to silence her tears. "Miroku, I- -"  
  
"I love you Sango." Miroku pressed his lips against hers for what he believed may be for the last time. Their lips parted after the brief kiss and Miroku slipped off into unconsciousness.  
  
Sango went weak in the knees as she held Miroku's limp body in her arms. After all they had been through and after all that time of wanting to be with him, to love him, it was all coming to an end. She let out another sob; life was far too cruel. "Miroku. Miroku!"  
  
"Ah, that was so touching. It brings tears to my eyes, really. Sorry to have to do this to you, but I'm going to need to take your monk. Naraku wanted me to bring him to him and I mustn't defy orders. So just hand him over and you wont have to get hurt."  
  
Sango shook her head fiercely; she'd have to be some kind of bitch to give him up now. "Never! I'll never give him to you, you bitch!"  
  
Kagura let out a long sigh. "Typical. People can never do anything the easy way. Fine then." Kagura walked a short distance over to where Sango sat with Miroku's body. Without warning she grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground some distance away. "I really didn't want to have to resort to violence, it's your own fault. I'll just be leaving now. Good bye, Sango dear."  
  
Sango quickly recovered from the fall and went to aid Miroku. Unfortunately it was too late. Kagura already had Miroku slung over her shoulders. She let out a long whistle and called for her feather to carry them off. Sango ran to try to intercept but slipped on a tree root and slid into the mud. She watched Kagura fly off with Miroku in her possession. She let out a long hard scream. "MIROKU!" She continued crying his name till her throat choked of her own tears and couldn't utter another sound.  
  
Kagome sat quietly with Inuyasha and Shippou in their room at the inn. They had come back not too long ago after eating dinner and found an empty room. They had no idea where Miroku and Sango could have gone to and it was starting to get late. They all seemed worried, even Inuyasha couldn't give a reasonable explanation as to where they may be.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think we should go look for them? I'm starting to get worried. They shouldn't have been gone this long. Something might have happened."  
  
Inuyasha nodded silently. Kagome did have a point; it wasn't like Sango to run off like this, Miroku maybe, but never Sango. He knew she could take care of herself but when the pervert was involved there was bound to be trouble. Not to mention she didn't have her weapon with her. Something must have come up. "Yeah, let's go Kago- -"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden smell of blood. It was Miroku's blood; someone stained in his blood was very close now. His senses on edge he waited patiently.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared curiously at the hanyou's sudden arousing behavior. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
His ears tweaked and he nodded back to Kagome. He could hear footsteps getting closer. "Yeah, expect some company real soon."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly at this. "Oh good! It must be Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Maybe, someone is drenched in Miroku's blood however. This doesn't look too good, Kagome."  
  
The door slid open and to everyone's surprise Sango walked in. She was drenched from the rain and covered in blood, not to mention mud was caked all over her face. She looked like she had just been in hell and back. She stared blankly from Inuyasha to Kagome and collapsed to the door. Exhaustion and heartache had taken its toll on her.  
  
"Damnit," Inuyasha seethed. He walked over to Sango and scooped her up and carefully placed her down on the futon. His eyes were glued to her anguished face; he could smell her tears. He had an aching feeling in his gut, if Sango came back alone then where was Miroku. Not to mention what the hell happened to Sango. There were so many unanswered questions. He turned from her and back to Kagome. "Get her cleaned up Kagome, will ya."  
  
Shippou hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and over to the futon Sango was resting on. He peered curiously at her face; even he could tell Sango had been crying. "Poor Sango, I wonder what could have happened to her Kagome."  
  
Kagome began working diligently to clean her friend up. "I'm not very sure Shippou, we'll found out soon enough, I suppose." She looked down at Sango and sighed, all them seemed to be in agony over what happened, and not knowing was driving them all somewhat crazy. She continued cleaning her face and going through her matted hair. It was all she could do at the time being till Sango woke up, and she could get a fresh change of clothes and explain what happened.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou squeaked. "Where's Miroku?"  
  
Kagome winced at the question; she didn't know how to answer him. It was obvious that Miroku wasn't with Sango and with Sango being covered in what Inuyasha said was Miroku's blood things weren't looking good. She put on her best face trying to answer him. "I'm not sure but I know we'll find out soon enough. Don't worry, Shippou."  
  
Shippou nodded and turned his attention over to Kirara who was snuggled up to Sango's face. "Are you worried too, Kirara?" She mewed softly in reply and Shippou seemed to understand. "I guess we're all really worried."  
  
Inuyasha let out a low grunt in the corner. He was getting overly frustrated with the situation. He wanted to shake Sango and ask her what happened. Why was she covered in Miroku's blood and where was he any way? It angered him knowing the only thing he could do was play the waiting game, and he had little patience for such a game.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a warning tone. She could already tell what he was thinking and forbid it. There was no way he was going to disturb Sango; he was going to have to wait for his answers like the rest of them. "Be patient, we'll find out more eventually and maybe Miroku will come back. Who knows! We don't know anything at this point. The best thing to do is wait."  
  
"I hate waiting," he grumbled. He continued silently cursing Kagome in the corner while everyone else just sat around and waited. It felt like such a waste waiting around for Sango to wake up to Inuyasha. There was more important business to attend to, like finding Miroku for one. Waiting wasn't helping in his mind, that and he just plain hated it. "Miroku you better be safe you stupid idiot," he said loudly, airing out his frustration.  
  
"Inuyasha, for once just try to control your anger. God help you if you wake Sango up and start bombarding her with questions. If you even think it I'll sit you a million times." Kagome shot him a warning glance, she wasn't happy, which meant bad things for dog boy.  
  
"Kagome," he whined, prying his face from the floor after she had accidentally said sit. "Just calm down. I'm only worried about Miroku is all."  
  
"Miroku," Sango said in a daze. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, glad to be back with her friends. Except, one face still eluded her, Miroku wasn't there. She wasn't sure if he'd ever be there again. "Miroku," she cried. "Miroku!"  
  
Kagome was quick to act on her friend's cries. She swept her up in a friendly hug. "It's okay Sango you're safe now, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry."  
  
Sango took a moment to get her head back together, she quickly remembered the situation she was in. Miroku had been taken away after saving her and she had made it back to the inn where her friends were. Knowing this made her cry harder, she had lost him, she had lost Miroku. She broke from Kagome's grasp and tried to wipe away her tears. "Kagome, Miroku, he's gone. He's not going to come back." She let out another sob. "Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha growled, the things Sango was saying made no sense and he wanted his answers. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Sango, get a hold of yourself. Tell us what happened. All your crying and screaming is getting on my nerves. Now, explain woman."  
  
At this Sango began crying even harder than she had before. Inuyasha said the worst thing at the worst time, he had he uncanny ability at that.  
  
Shippou hit his forehead. "Idiot!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"  
  
*Thud*  
  
Kagome turned her attention quickly over to Sango. She rested a hand on her sympathetically and did her best to try and calm her. "Sango, can you please tell us what happened. We really want to know, and I'm sorry Inuyasha was so rude." She turned her eyes back to him and glared evilly. "Isn't that right!"  
  
Inuyasha gulped and nodded quickly fearing Kagome's immense wrath. "Yeah, I just want to know what happened, Sango."  
  
Sango took a breath and seemed she wouldn't have another outburst, yet anyway. "Miroku and I had gotten into an argument earlier while you guys were gone. I ran off and he came after me. We wound up in the forest together and continued talking where we left off. Then Kagura showed up and attacked us. Miroku protected me but fell unconscious and was badly hurt. I went over to help him but Kagura attacked me also and left with him. I don't know what she's planning to do with him, but she did mention Naraku wanting him for something and that's all I know." She tried very hard to keep herself from crying again, it was getting harder and harder each time that scene replayed in her head. She couldn't hold it and the tears continued to fall.  
  
"Sango," Kagome spoke lightly. "It'll be okay, we'll get Miroku back." She again hugged her friend tightly knowing how much she needed it right now.  
  
Sango didn't resist her friend's comforting gesture, she needed it. She needed comfort after all that she had been through. However, hugs couldn't help her broken heart. Miroku said he had loved her and risked his life for her and ended up getting taken away. How could she ever face him again if it turned out he was all right? He gave up himself for her, no words describe the kind of devotion and courage that took. She knew now how much he really meant to her, so much it hurt. She was suffering as he was.  
  
Inuyasha had a pained look across his face, seeing Sango in agony over this made him hurt just as much as anyone else. He knew how hard this was going to be on Sango, and on all of them.  
  
Miroku was an important part of the group and a good friend, all of them were suffering in some way. Nobody remained unscathed by this. Naraku seemed to be succeeding in causing them pain, and there was nothing worse than emotional pain. Feelings are cruel that way, they can bring you all the joy in the world and all the sorrow. The only question now was where did they go from here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was the 2nd chapter. A lot has happened already and the feelings are already flying. What did you think of if? I really liked writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Thanks to all my reviewers from the first chapter!  
  
Kikyous Revenge~ I don't mind the criticism, it's quite all right. And I'm happy with what I wrote and other people seemed to like it too. Sorry about not reviewing your stories but I personally can't stand Inuyasha/Kag stories. I don't doubt you're a good writer however and I thank you for the review.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Are you starting to pick up on the plot a little bit more now?  
  
Soli-chan~ Wow! Thanks for the compliment it means a lot coming from you. I just have a bunch of story ideas and when I finish one fic I have to bring out another. Otherwise I'll start getting lazy and not put up any more of my fics within a reasonable amount of time. Thanks a lot for the review and I wish you luck with your chapter.  
  
Lar-lar~ Ah, the return of my favorite word, fantastic. I'm glad you're finding things interesting and that you think Miroku and Sango are in good character. It distils some confidence in my writing after my first review. Thanks for that.  
  
Aamalie~ Oddly your review went through twice but that's beyond the point. Thanks for the review and I plan on still updating my stories within a reasonable amount of time. I've really got some ideas for this fic so things are looking good for quick updates. Oh, I loved the 2nd chapter of Splitting Coral and the first of Sweet Tooth. Thanks again for the nice review.  
  
Ultimate Chaos Persona~ Thanks! Glad to know someone likes my story and put it on their favs list. I'm also happy you're loving it so much, it's great to get some new reviewers. As for the chapter being long enough I can so how you would say that, but I usually like to write 8 or more pages for my chapters. In a previous story I had a chapter that was 14 pages long. I don't think I'll write anything that long in this one but I'll definitely still have some lengthy ones. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter. I tried not to, I had a lot of inspiration over the weekend. I finally saw Inuyasha episode 132 and things seemed to flow well. I'm glad you're liking it so far and thanks for the review.  
  
Doggeh~ YAY! I have a fan I didn't even know about. Yes, as I said before in someone else's review thank you I write one story after another. I don't stop. Also thanks so much for adding me to your favs story list and author list. It means a lot to hear such nice things. Thanks.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Didn't notice that about the rating thanks a lot for telling me. Also I'm glad you're finding this to be a good first chapter and yes, Shippou is annoying. I hope to see another review from ya. Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
Rissi-Sama~ Yes, good moments always have to be ruined. It's a rule. As for Naraku I'm not going to comment anything about that. Thanks for the review however, good to see you still stinking with me. Thanks.  
  
Naanaami~ Well glad you MUST know and now you DO know. I hope you found it satisfying and thanks for the review.  
  
Well, that's all for the kick ass reviewers I got for my first chapter. I hope to have just as good of a turn out for this one. Please review if you can! Thanks!  
  
Expect the next update around sometime around Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Should be around then.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	3. Lost Without You

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Sorry I didn't get this chapter out as early as I had thought I may. Certain complications prevented me from doing so but I'm writing now so that must mean something. I found it's easier to write late into the hours of the night so that's what I've been doing. It shouldn't affect my writing too much. Except for the sleep deprivation which will probably result in more errors than usual. Okay, enough rambling, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha woke abruptly with a stifled yawn. He had gotten very little sleep the other night; Sango's crying had kept him awake. Now it was morning and her muffled cries still filled his head. It baffled Inuyasha that Sango could be so affected by Miroku's absence. It was a real wake up call for him; she really cared for the idiot. Knowing this was going to only complicate things further.  
  
His ears tweaked for a moment and he let out a low growl, she was crying in her sleep again. At this rate nobody was ever going to get any rest, certainly not Sango. It hurt watching her cry and not being able to stop her tears. There was nothing that could be said to help and that's what hurt the worst. Was there anything any of them could do?  
  
Kagome rustled around in her sleep, aroused by the sudden sound of crying. 'Sango,' she thought. She let out a sigh, getting through this wasn't going to be easy. She turned her head and noticed Inuyasha awake in the corner silently watching Sango. She rolled out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed across the room, careful not to step on anyone. She reached the corner and plopped down silently beside him. The mood was tense.  
  
Inuyasha recognized her presence but continued staring at Sango, his eyes filled the image of her face being red and swollen from all her crying. It was a pathetic sight to watch. His eyes flickered to Kagome for a moment and he smiled lightly. "What's up, Kagome?" He was glad to see somewhat of a happier face.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said quietly. "I'm really worried about Sango. What are we going to do?" She leaned her head against his shoulder wanting some support. She was exhausted as well; she too had gotten little sleep.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her at his side. "I'm not sure myself Kagome, but I know whatever it is it's not going to be easy. Sango is in agony over Miroku and people don't tend to think straight when it comes to their needs. Love blinds you that way."  
  
She nodded, knowing well how correct he was. He was so very intuitive that way. "I know, not to mention how stubborn Sango can be. I think this may be the straw that breaks the camel's back."  
  
He shot her a confused look but continued with what he was going to say. "I don't know what camel you're talking about Kagome, but I do think this is what's going to break her. Sango may put on a tough rock solid exterior but on the inside she's like glass, very fragile."  
  
Kagome was slightly shocked by Inuyasha's answer; he seemed to know so much about painful emotions. It was scary seeing him put forth so much logic. "You're right, she is like glass. She's been dropped too many times and can't glue the pieces back together again. Not without some help at least." A thin smile crossed over her lips, she hoped Inuyasha understood what she was implying.  
  
He did, he was quite sharp early in the morning, truly amazing. "I don't know if we're the right people to necessarily help her. Miroku was, after all, the keeper of her heart. He still is too, she needs him more than anyone right now."  
  
It was difficult for Kagome to overcome Inuyasha's logic but there was no real solution to the current problem, except for finding Miroku. This however was deemed slightly impossible at the moment. Things were looking quite bleak. "I think you're right Inuyasha but that just makes things worse. We both know we may not find Miroku, what will happen then?"  
  
"I don't know," he said bluntly. "It just won't be good." He kissed her softly on the cheek and smiled. He knew how bad Kagome was feeling and had to cheer her up somehow. "Go back to sleep Kagome, we have nothing more discuss. You and I both need our rest. I don't think we'll be getting much sleep for a while." He averted his gaze over to Sango; her crying had quieted for the moment.  
  
She blushed from Inuyasha's tenderness but was still able to safely make it across the room back to her sleeping bag despite her body erupting in giddiness. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away again, hoping not to wake up to more crying.  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, as Kagome appeared to be sound to sleep. 'Good,' he thought. 'She needs her sleep, in fact we all do.' His eyes felt heavy, as they were no longer able to resist the impending darkness coming upon him. Sleep was inevitable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha could feel someone at his side tugging away at his sleeves; he barred his fangs out in irritation. "Who's ever doing that has about three seconds to stop before I tear them to shreds."  
  
"Inuyasha," wailed Shippou, "Stop being so mean! Kagome told me to wake you up so be mad at her not me!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Sorry Shippou I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm not in a very good mood."  
  
"Are you sick, Inuyasha? You never apologize to me. Maybe you should lie down and rest."  
  
"Shippou!" Inuyasha clenched a tight fist ready to throttle the little kitsune.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome had just gone back in the hut to see what was taking so long and already Shippou was at Inuyasha's mercy. She knew how bad of a mood he was in but it was no excuse to take out all his frustration on Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha muttered something silently under breath about Kagome being a bitch but didn't say anything besides that. He stood up and brushed off his clothes ready to get back on their journey for the Shikon Jewel. He knew Kagome wasn't in the mood for games either; everyone was very serious and grumpy this morning. "Lets go."  
  
The three of them walked out of the hut and approached Sango who was waiting patiently outside. The look on her face told it all, she was torn. It wouldn't be easy trying to talk with her but Inuyasha and Kagome had to try.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said quietly. "We're ready to go. Are you?" She stared down at her feet not wanting to make direct eye contact with her. She already knew the answer.  
  
Sango fidgeted nervously, she was hoping Kagome would ask her that, and then she wouldn't have any other choice but to move on. In some ways she didn't want freedom to choose it only complicated matters. "Where are we planning on going?" she asked nervously, fearing what the answer may be.  
  
Inuyasha answered for Kagome, he knew how hard it would be for her. "We're going to where there are more shards, Sango." Inuyasha stared at her waiting to see a reaction; Sango could be very calm or very unreasonable. You could never know with her.  
  
"I see, so we aren't going to go and look for Miroku, are we?" She looked up at their faces; they were full of pity and sadness. She knew the answer. "Why aren't we going after him!? Tell me!" Tears began streaming down Sango's face, but she ignored them and continued glaring back at her companions searching for an answer.  
  
Again Inuyasha spoke on the matter. "Sango, from what you told us it sounds like Miroku is probably already dead by now. Even if he's not we have no idea where to look for Naraku. Our best bet is to continue looking for the shards, that way we're bound to run into Naraku."  
  
Sango stared back at Inuyasha in disbelief. He sounded so cold and unreasonable to her. "You're not serious, we're just going to forget about him!? How can you say that!?"  
  
"Because it's the best thing for the group, Sango," said Kagome. She had gained enough confidence to try and talk to her friend, to show her the logic behind this move.  
  
"You too, Kagome. You all feel this way, you all think we should forget about Miroku and just move on." She glared at all of them, she felt so hopelessly out numbered, but she didn't want to give up. She wanted to do what she felt was right.  
  
"We're not forgetting about him! We just can't waste our time looking for someone when we don't even know where to look and the chances that the person is alive are slim. It's a waste of time and effort!" Inuyasha was beginning to get extremely angry, Sango couldn't make things easy for him. She wasn't able to tell how hard it was for him to say that, but it really was. He was just doing what he thought best for Sango, and everyone.  
  
Sango couldn't control herself any more, Inuyasha's words just hurt too much. She stood up and walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face. "How dare you say that looking for a friend is a waste of time! If Kagome were the one being captured then you wouldn't waste any time to go and look for her, you don't have the right to make decisions for everyone and say that this is the right thing! It's not!" She took in a few quick shallow breaths trying to regain control over her emotions. Self-control was not her specialty.  
  
Inuyasha felt like he was going to explode in absolute rage, first she slaps him, hard, and then she makes wild accusations about not caring that Miroku is gone and that he would go after Kagome if she were the one taken. It was a serious dent to his pride and he wasn't going to take things lightly. "Sango, don't start assuming anything about what I would do if it was anyone else. I would the say the same thing if it was Kagome, or you, or anyone for that matter. It's got nothing to do with Miroku. I understand your hurt but- -"  
  
"Shut up! You don't understand!" Sango wasn't about to hear anything from Inuyasha about understanding her feelings. Nobody does, nobody ever could understand how she felt. "I don't care what you say, going after Miroku is the right thing to do. I'm going to go after him; I don't care if anyone else doesn't want to or not. He risked his life for me and I'm not going to just let Naraku do as he pleases with him."  
  
She walked away from Inuyasha and went over to Kirara. "Let's go find Miroku, Kirara." She hopped on her back and rode away, saying nothing else to the group. She had nothing more to say to them, and she just wanted to get away.  
  
Kagome started to run after her but Inuyasha quickly grabbed hold of her wrist. "You're not going after her, Kagome. She made her choice and it's time for us to move on."  
  
She starred silently at him tears starting to form in her eyes. "How can you say that? We just lost Sango too. Don't you care?"  
  
"Of course I do, that's why you shouldn't go after her. Sango knows the risk and it's sort of her own personal mission. Let her try to find him otherwise she'll never be happy."  
  
"Inuyasha." She let out a small sob and buried her face within his muscular chest.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "Things will work out, you'll see."  
  
Shippou sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess it's just the three of us again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku smiled as he stood over the monk's limp body. Kagura had done precisely as he had asked and now his plan could be put into motion, but first. "Kagura."  
  
She appeared silently out of the shadows behind him, reluctantly ready to serve what he asked. "Yes, Naraku? Is there something you need or do you just wish to waste my time?"  
  
He grinned, "Cocky bitch," he muttered silently. "I actually just wanted your insight on my plan. You always seem to have good ideas when it comes to torturing others."  
  
"My my, we're quite the flatterer. Okay, explain your plan to me. This could be quite amusing." She let out flirtatious laugh.  
  
"Believe it or not there was a reason I asked you not to kill the monk, I know you easily could have. The thing is it's much more painful to play with other's emotions before you kill them, it's so much more fun that way."  
  
"I understand but that doesn't explain your plan. Are you planning to turn him into a puppet like Kohaku? Or are you going to be original this time?" She waited impatiently for his answer; she didn't want to have another mindless drone to baby-sit.  
  
"Your sarcasm is well noted, Kagura. I do however have something similar plan for our poor houshi. Except of course, this time the whole group will suffer. It's not any fun just torturing one person when you can torture many."  
  
"What sort of torture are you planning, Naraku?" He had really caught her interest, when suffering was involved Kagura was all ears.  
  
"What if I did give Miroku back to them but not as the same person? What if he was completely different and didn't know of any of them? What if he thought he was a different person?"  
  
Kagura let out an annoyed little sound, this didn't sound very diabolical, more stupid than anything. "I don't get it, he's just going to be a different person. Why the hell would they care?"  
  
He stroked his chin in a thought-provoking manner. "Think about it for a second Kagura, the demon slayer is in love with him, correct? How would you feel if the person you love was no longer that person but someone completely different? Could you ever love that person again?"  
  
"Don't ask such stupid questions, Naraku. I would never love a person so don't ask how I would feel in such a case."  
  
"Well, my point is it's sort of an emotional torture, for all of them really. This good friend they've grown so close to doesn't remember any of them and is now a completely different person. It's like he's dead but not really, and that's what hurts them so badly. He's there but not really and there's no way to get him back to the way he was. He's not Miroku anymore."  
  
"I suppose I can understand, but I still think it's pretty stupid. You're really not doing anything to them. You should just kill the bastard, that'd be a lot more fun."  
  
"Kagura, you fail to see how fun this plan can really be. I'm just going to go along with anyway. We'll see soon who was right."  
  
Humph. "Indeed we will." She crossed her arms defiantly and waited for him to get his plan under way, whether or not she turns out to be right or wrong it was all going to be terribly amusing. Although, it would prove to be more fun if she was right and see one of Naraku's plans fail miserably. She felt excited; she wanted so badly to see him fail. Things were about to get much more amusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku let out a small moan, his head was spinning and his body ached all over. Wherever he was it was extremely dark and he couldn't see a thing. It was like he was having one giant hang over. "Where am I?"  
  
A dark figure loomed over his body watching him carefully. "Don't talk." Without warning his foot connected with Miroku's stomach.  
  
Miroku coughed out a small amount of blood, that move was very unexpected. He clutched his stomach tightly trying to ease the pain. "What do you want?"  
  
"I said no talking!" He sent a hard boot to Miroku's face wanting to teach the monk a lesson.  
  
Miroku could feel a wet liquid running down his face. He knew it was blood and winced slightly. Being kicked around wasn't help with his sore body. He didn't say anything more; he didn't want to be kicked again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good, I see that you got the message. That was wise, although I did enjoy kicking you."  
  
"Bastard!" Miroku felt like he had to say something, he wasn't going to be kicked around like a dog. He didn't have such a strong pride like Inuyasha but still he had some pride. No man liked being ridiculed in such a manner.  
  
"We just don't learn." He picked up Miroku up off the ground and landed several hard blows to his face. Once he was satisfied and could feel Miroku shaking in his grasp he threw him back to the ground. "Behave and I wont have to hit you."  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you but first, punishment." He sent a hard kick square into Miroku's stomach.  
  
Miroku let out a small wince of pain but didn't say anything. The wind had been knocked out of him, along with a few spats of blood.  
  
"Now, I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice. You should, after all I'm the one you've been seeking."  
  
"Naraku." Miroku covered his mouth; he knew what would be coming next. He felt a jab of pain rippling through his stomach again. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Now that the introductions are over lets get down to business." He cracked his knuckles, showing him that more pain was going to be headed his way.  
  
Miroku gulped, he was defenseless and couldn't see a damn thing. If he couldn't see he couldn't defend himself from a blow. He decided it was best to stay quiet and hope he wouldn't be hit again.  
  
"You should really be thanking me, Miroku. I saved you from a big mistake. Getting involved with the taiji-ya would be a big mistake."  
  
At this Miroku's usual cool head wasn't thinking too straight. "Shut up! What do you know!?"  
  
"Can't keep our mouth shut and let me finish, can you?" He landed another hard blow in his face, Miroku just winced. "If you keep this up your pretty face will be ruined, and Sango wont have anything nice to look at."  
  
All rational thinking was thrown out the window for Miroku. He wasn't going to let Naraku insult him like this. "Bastard! What do you want!?"  
  
"To see you suffer," he said coldly. "I want hear you scream, I want the sounds of your voice ringing in my ear begging me for mercy." He picked him up of the ground and shook him wildly. "Do you understand!? Your pain is all that I care about!"  
  
He slammed the monk's face hard into the ground and picked him back up. He whispered silently into his ear, "I want you to be in hell. I want to make every last minute of your life miserable. You will suffer, even if you don't realize it." He could see the horror on Miroku's face and it made him feel giddy, like a schoolgirl. He pushed him back down to the ground landing hard with a thud.  
  
His body felt like it was on fire, everything had a wild burning. His whole life had been painful and scary for him, but at this instance he was truly afraid, he was horrified of dying. After he had come so far he didn't want to give up yet, he wanted more than anything to see Sango again. He stayed quiet, he didn't want to get hit again.  
  
"Silence is golden, that's a very good boy, Miroku." He cracked a smile, sure that this would set the monk off. He enjoyed having a reason to beat the pulp out of him.  
  
Miroku didn't have to try too hard to stay silent, his throat was too choked up with tears and blood to utter a sound.  
  
"You know this is your own fault. If you weren't such a pervert you would have never gotten into a fight with Sango. She would have never run off and you would have never had to go after her." He waited again, for his plan to work he needed Miroku to retaliate against him, that's what he was counting on.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in shock, it was like he just found out the meaning to life. "How did you know!?"  
  
"I know a lot more than you may think, Miroku. But you're not letting me finish!" He sent a couple of hard kicks to Miroku's back sending him into a fetal position, curling into a ball. "Every second you stay alive you make Sango suffer. If you're alive she just has one more person to worry about getting hurt or killed. Not to mention your perverted ways, how can she stand you? You're a filthy animal."  
  
"Liar!" he screamed. He desperately fought in his mind to resist Naraku's words. Unfortunately it would be easier if he weren't just kicked in the face again.  
  
"You know it's true! Sango's heart aches every time you go off with another woman. You're just a silent killer inside her heart. She'd be better off without you!"  
  
Miroku let out a small cry, everything hurt so badly; he was in nightmare. "You're lying! She loves me!" He braced himself for the next impact, fortunately it didn't come, at least, not right away.  
  
"Did she ever tell you that she loved you?" He was going to wait a moment to hit him and let him think out his answer. It was great leaving him out to dry.  
  
Miroku's throat got choked up, he was searching desperately for a moment when she had said she loved him. He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember a time that she did. He couldn't stay silent however, that would be like letting him win. "I know she loves me! She kissed me! I love her and she loves me!"  
  
"Sure she does, that's why she let Kagura take you away without trying to stop her." He smiled, he could sense the monk's frustration. He was fighting desperately in his mind to not believe him. In the mean time he sent another few blows to his body, making the whole process even more painful for him.  
  
"She didn't let her take me away. She was hurt, if she could she would have. She loves me I know it!" Miroku didn't even realize how loud he was screaming, he wanted desperately to believe his words. He couldn't have any doubts.  
  
Naraku was depriving great pleasure out of this, he was putting so many doubts in his mind. It was easy to tell how badly it was getting to him. "Face it, she doesn't love you. Even if she did, how could she love a pervert who would never stay faithful? How could she ever trust you!? You make her suffer!"  
  
"Liar! Liar! Liar!" he continued screaming at the top of his lungs, he didn't want to hear Naraku's voice; he couldn't take it. He was going insane.  
  
"Stop fighting, Miroku! You know it's true! She can't ever love you! You're just a stupid lecher who never learns his lesson. She'd be miserable if she spent her life with you!" He watched as Miroku appeared to be going crazy. He was thrashing his head about and his hands were covered tightly over his ears. 'Perfect,' he thought. Everything was going according to plan. "Time to end this."  
  
He peeled Miroku of the ground and shouted loudly into his face, "She doesn't love you! You make her suffer! She could never be happy if she spent her life with you! She hates you!" He smacked him hard in the face, a big bruise was beginning to form under his right eye and blood was still flowing freely from his mouth and nose.  
  
"No!" He fought desperately in his mind to repel the words, however horrid images still crept into his mind. He could see her crying, she was miserable. He was making her miserable. She was screaming at him, she said she hated him.  
  
"Yes! You're making her cry at this very second! She loves you but yet you make her suffer by groping all those women! She's even slightly glad Kagura took you away! Now you can't hurt her!"  
  
"No," he whispered, "No, no, no. It can't be true." He let out a small sob, he was growing more pathetic by the second. Naraku was winning, he couldn't take it anymore the images haunted him. "No," he cried silently. "No! Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
  
He smiled, he wouldn't have to go any further. "I can make it stop, just let me make it stop hurting for you. Don't resist. I can take away all those images."  
  
"No! I can't!" He screamed, he screamed loud and hard, he was fighting within himself to not give in. "I can't! But it hurts so much! It hurts so much!" He squeezed his head tightly trying to take the images away. "I don't want to hurt anymore!"  
  
Naraku let out an annoyed growl, he was putting up a greater fight than he had hoped. However, it didn't matter. It would soon be over. "It doesn't have to hurt, you don't have to go on like this. Let me help you."  
  
"No," he whispered. "No, I don't want your help." He couldn't say anymore his face was being bombarded by a number of hard blows. He was in excruciating pain.  
  
Naraku dropped Miroku back to the ground and then began kicking him over and over again in his face and chest, and anywhere else he pleased. He was going to make him suffer before he gave in. He was going to give in, or he was going to kill him. "Just admit the truth! Stop fighting! You're in denial! You know the truth, you just don't want to admit it!"  
  
"Make it stop! I'm sorry, Sango! I'm sorry! Just make it stop!" He curled back up into a ball not wanting to be anymore vulnerable than he already was. He was deep within his mind, trying to not give in. It felt impossible.  
  
"It will all be over soon. Just don't move." He bent down next to Miroku and placed his hand over his forehead. "Relax, this wont hurt at all." He let out a small laugh, he had finally won. The houshi's mind was far too warped to resist anymore.  
  
He did his best to try and to resist, but he couldn't. He was lost within the depths of his mind of what he believed to be true. Darkness loomed over him, he didn't know anymore, what was truth or lies all ran together. His mind was free to mold. He watched at images of his life flashed before him before dissolving into darkness. His last memory with Sango filled his eyes with tears, that kiss was something he never wanted to forget. He cringed as it slowly escaped his mind, 'Forgive me, Sango.' He closed his eyes and everything went dark again.  
  
Naraku smiled, the hard part had been finished. Miroku's mind was a clean slate, and he no longer had any memories to fall back on to remember who he really was. Now all he had to do was implant the fake memories into his mind and the deed would be finished.  
  
He thought up a nice little identity for Miroku. He'll be everything Sango never wanted him to be. He removed his hand and whispered silently into his ear,  
  
"You're not Miroku the houshi, you're Xen the taiji-ya. You don't know anything about your family or your past. You've been exterminating demons since you could remember. You're cursed and no one wants you. You don't want to get close to anyone, you'll only hurt them. You have no mission in life but to exterminate demons, this is all you know and all you live for. You have no one."  
  
He let out a satisfied laugh, "Yes, I think that should do nicely. When you wake up you'll remember none of this, and you will be who I told you to be. Good-bye, Miroku."  
  
"And hello, Xen." Kagura smiled as she entered the dark room where Naraku was just finishing things up. "I over heard everything, and I find it all terribly amusing. You're right, this could be very fun."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, here." He picked up Miroku's body and tossed it over to Kagura. "Get him some new garments, ones to fit his new personality and dump him at the hillside near the castle. The girl, Sango will be there shortly. It's best she finds him right away. Then the fun can begin all that quicker."  
  
"I understand." She smiled and picked up the fallen monk off of her feet and slung him over her shoulder. "I'll do as you ask but only because, I think it'll be terribly fun."  
  
"As you wish, Kagura. Go now and fulfill your mission."  
  
"See you," she turned her head to Miroku and smiled. "Come on, we'll get all fixed up to see your girlfriend again. It'll be great fun." She left the room with Miroku and set out to do her job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that was detailed enough so people understood what happened. I know I said this chapter would be up a lot sooner but some unexpected problems came up. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. But thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! You all kick ass!  
  
Inu-shounen~ I can tell I haven't really caught your interest yet, but I assure you things get much more interesting.  
  
Rissi-sama~ You just can't be the conventional reviewer and say nice things, can you? Oh well, thanks; you did say it was a good chapter.  
  
Small-buttercup~ As long as you review I don't care what time it is. Thanks, I'm glad this chapter made bedtime good for you.  
  
Lar-lar~ It's good to know you're finding things great, but I still miss your favorite word. Bring back fantastic!  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ Writing angst just comes naturally to me, sorry if I made you just about cry. What can I say, it's a habit. Thanks a lot for the review! ^^  
  
Doggeh~ Don't worry about it; what you said really made me happy. I enjoy the compliments. Thanks; hope to see a review from you again soon.  
  
SM together~ I would have, really. However, thanksgiving day proved to be treacherous and emotional scarring ensued. Yes, that's my excuse. Updates will come faster though. At least this was a long chapter though.  
  
Soli-chan~ You're a good author and it's nice hearing good things from you. It must mean I'm doing something right, thank you.  
  
Sango-Chan~ Glad you snuck off too! It's wonderful to get a review from you. Thanks a lot.  
  
Aamalie~ Yeah, it's evil to have fluff then angst but I like torturing you like that. Deal with it ^_^  
  
Kaylana~ I laugh every time I read your review I can just picture it.  
  
Kagura~ Chasing after Miroku with a cheese grater. "Come back houshi-sama! It wont hurt too much! I need you for my salad toppings!"  
  
Miroku~ O.O;; "Noooooooo!"  
  
Kagura~ "Fine." Pulls out her lawn mower, we'll do this the hard way. Chases after him.  
  
Miroku~ EEP! O.O Runs far away.  
  
Any way, I know I sort of killed the mood but I'm horrible with analogies. Thanks a lot though, that was great. ^^  
  
SennenHimemiya~ I didn't know you have ever read any of my stories. Glad you like this one though. Hope you continue to. Thanks for the review.  
  
That's all for the kick ass reviewers for chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!  
  
Expect the next update around Thursday or Friday.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	4. Questions Yet to Have Answers

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Wow, I'm so happy, I've gotten numerous amounts of threats from people who are going to come after me if I don't update soon. This makes me extremely glad, I know now how much you all care. Thanks a lot. Sorry, if this came out a bit later than planned, evil teachers, evil homework. You know the drill. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sango fought with herself as she tried keeping her eyes open. She and Kirara had been wandering around for what felt like days, even though it was only a few hours. She hadn't picked up any word from other villages around the area about any strange occurrences, which meant she was on her own. However, a woman's intuition can only lead someone so far, in this case, she wasn't lead very far at all and was already getting lost.  
  
Her eyes were nearly shut when a soft growl from Kirara awoken her. She smiled lightly and gave Kirara a small pet, "Sorry girl, I'm just getting a little tired. Let's take a break, you must be exhausted yourself."  
  
Kirara replied with a light purr, this put a small smile on Sango's face, she was glad to know that she wasn't the only one who thought a break was a good idea. She hopped off her back and led the now untransformed Kirara over to a large tree where they could rest under for a little while.  
  
"This feels nice," she said quietly to herself. There was a cool breeze rustling through the leaves gently lapping over her face, it was quite refreshing. For a second she was able to escape her bleak reality, but Sango's daze short lived, as she felt Kirara nuzzling up against her side; she slid her hand down and stroked her gently. A part of her felt at ease, it was nice getting away from the group and being independent, although, even this couldn't keep her thoughts from traveling back to Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura looked down curiously at the fallen monk/demon slayer lying on the ground. His eyes were open and he was staring up at her, but he hadn't said a word or moved an inch since she brought him to the hillside. She was starting to get a little paranoid. "Is anyone home?" she asked, as she gave him a hard kick in the side.  
  
Miroku didn't even seem to acknowledge that she had just hit him; he stayed the exact same way he was before, he was like a statue. It was like he was sleeping with his eyes open. He was dead to the world.  
  
This made Kagura even more furious. When you hit someone they're suppose to fight back, not just lie there like a zombie, it had to stop. "Wake up, stupid!" Kagura took another shot at him, this time connecting with his face. This seemed to knock something loose as his eyes moved to meet her face. Kagura smiled at her success, "Good, I've seem to have gotten your attention now. So listen up- -"  
  
That hit she had made to his face seemed to have brought him out of the daze he was in. He was off in his own little world at the time, living in a daydream. A small coma that was much easier to wake up from, if you will. He had no sense for what was going on when he awoke and was terrified but unable to show it. Why? He didn't know why, and that scared him.  
  
'My body, I can't move my body. My body, it's numb. I've got to go, this is wrong. There's something very wrong.'  
  
His eyes were intently focused on the figure standing before him. He could see her lips moving but there was no sound, he couldn't hear a damn thing she was saying. Yet, some part of him recognized her. He could hear her voice in the back of his mind. The pupils in his eyes dilated as the voices grew louder.  
  
"It's time, Dragon Dance."  
  
"Was that all you're made of, houshi? Very well then."  
  
"Ah, that was so touching. It brings tears to my eyes, really."  
  
"Typical. People can never do anything the easy way."  
  
These voices meshed around in his mind as he feverishly tried to put them together. They all seemed to mix together and make no sense to him; he focused harder on the voices hoping to get some sort of mental picture.  
  
Blood, there was blood everywhere. He could see a giant pool of blood forming around someone. Screaming, there were agonizing screams filling the air, someone was screaming out in pain, in horror.  
  
His eyes widened further as an image of a female passed through his eyes. She had long dark brown her tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a sleek black uniform. His heart jostled as he tried to get a better picture of her. Lightning flashed in the background lighting up her face, or lack of one. He couldn't see her face. Blood dripped down what looked like an empty canvas to him; she had no eyes, no nose, and no mouth. She was an empty shell.  
  
He tried to reach out his hand to her but all at once a great pain jolted through him. He dropped to the ground and tried to reach out to her again, but the image was fading and the girl with no face had disappeared. Another flash of pain struck him and his body felt like it was on fire, his insides were burning. He let out a magnificent scream and when he opened his eyes the image was gone.  
  
Everything was gone, and he was back on the peaceful hillside, alone. He clenched his chest tightly as he grew short of breath. "What the hell was that?" Beads of sweat dribbled down his face as he tried to gain a sense of where he was, and what had happened.  
  
"Was that a dream?" He tried to flashback again and remember what happened but nothing came to him, he was drawing a blank. "It must of have been a dream but," He looked down at his hands, they were shaking uncontrollably, his whole body was trembling in fear. "But, it felt too real to be a dream. It's insane."  
  
He lifted up his hand and ran it back through his unbound hair; he loved having hair just long enough he could run his hands through. The soft feeling of his fingers running through his silky strands helped even out the shaking a little bit. "What now? Where does Xen, the great taiji-ya, go now?"  
  
He scoffed gently at the word, great, as his eyes wandered over to his other hand, his right hand. He stared at it for a moment, he despised that hand. Ever sine he was a child he was forsaken from his village for supposedly being "cursed." He felt like it too, nobody ever talked to him or tried to get close. All that there was for him was training, and that's all he knew. He never thought of the reasons why he had such a curse or where it came from. All he wanted to do was to be the best taiji-ya there ever was, so that he could regain the respect of his fellow villagers.  
  
'Foolish,' he thought to himself. "I was naive then, people never change. They disregard what they don't understand and are happy with that. However, it's sad what a tragic end the village came to, being burnt down like that. I wish I could have been there, now I'm the only one left to help save everyone."  
  
A small smile passed over his lips at the thought of it, being the only one left, how ironic the cursed when got to become the hero. "Yes," he mused to himself, "The great Xen, last of his kind. Protector of the weak and defenseless, an unsung hero."  
  
He let out a long rich laugh, "Some hero I' am, sitting around on a hillside recalling one's past. No, such things aren't important. What's really important is- -"  
  
His speech was cut off by the sound of stomach growling, "Is getting some grub. I really should get up and go to the nearest village. Perhaps, they'll be kind enough to spare me something. Lord knows, I have no money."  
  
He sat up and brushed his clothes off, then knelt down and grabbed his scythe, his weapon of choice for killing demons. He checked his side and made sure his katana was also present, it was. "Good, everything is in order, and now I can get something to eat." He headed down the hill and approached the village below, eager for a meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smile spread across Sango's face as another village came into her view. She was weary from all her traveling and was looking for an inn she and Kirara could stay at for the evening. She didn't want to camp out in the woods like they usually did when she was with the rest of the gang. "Not too far now, Kirara. We're almost there."  
  
Miroku let out a small groan as he continued aimlessly walking around the village looking for someone who would be kind enough to spare a meal, no such luck. Nobody seemed to want to help out the young taiji-ya and he didn't have enough money to stay at an inn. Things were looking bleak.  
  
"If I don't eat soon my stomach is going to start eating itself. It's a shame I can't find anyone wiling to help. If only I had some line about sensing an evil aura, then I could a little respect. But no, I have to be an honest idiot." He let out a long sigh and smacked himself in the head. "I should have known this was going to happen if only I- -"  
  
Miroku's attention was immediately cut short as he saw a beautiful young woman walking towards him. She had dark brown, nearly black hair and was wearing a slender black outfit, just like his. He focused intently on her; positive she was also a demon slayer. "Strange, I thought everyone had died in the fire, apparently not."  
  
Sango looked ahead of her, nearing an inn she saw a young man staring blankly at her. He had medium length black hair and a black uniform almost identical to hers. Her eyes widened in complete amazement and shock. She knew it wasn't Kohaku, so then, who was it? She had to know. She ran faster towards the figure with Kirara right behind her, she had to know who he was.  
  
As her face came into better focus the more he became nervous and fearful. He gripped his hand tightly as she approached him, he knew her from somewhere. He didn't know where, but he knew something about her was familiar.  
  
She caught up to him and what she saw nearly took her breath away. It was definitely someone she knew in that outfit, and it wasn't Kohaku. It was Miroku. Miroku was the one in the taiji-ya outfit, but why? She had to know, there were so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many things she didn't know. Unfortunately, instincts took over and her brain shut down.  
  
All she could think of doing was to embrace him. Her body craved to feel his strong arms to hold her close. She lunged towards him and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest and started sobbing. "Miroku, I found you. Miroku. I'm so happy."  
  
Miroku drew a blank as to how he should react to this. She was obviously confused about his identity and needed to be told he wasn't this, "Miroku" she had called him, but rather Xen. However, something odd was happening inside himself, and he couldn't control what was about to happen next. He pulled her deeper into him and closed his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his cheek. As if he had lost something and found it, and was now crying out of happiness. He was scaring himself, but he couldn't control it. He had an overwhelming need to hold her.  
  
He knew there was some reason he felt whatever it was towards her, but he couldn't place her face. She didn't feel like a stranger to him, the complete opposite actually. He felt like he had known her his whole life.  
  
Sango was going to speak up and ask him all the burning questions she had, but couldn't. She didn't want to open her mouth and speak; she was too caught up in the bliss of the moment. She whispered silently into his chest, "I missed you so much."  
  
He blinked his eyes for a moment, her words being a wake up call for him. 'Miss me? She missed me? How? We don't know each other, do we?" He looked down a second at the girl he was holding in his arms, he definitely didn't know her, yet he felt at home in her arms. It was a strange and wonderful feeling. Part of him knew what was going on was very wrong but the other part felt everything was natural. Whatever his connection this woman was he was going to find out, but at the moment all he wanted to do was hug her. 'I don't know what's going on, but this feeling is just too great to ignore.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know that was a crappy place to leave things, I was planning to write more but people kept bugging me to update so that's what I did. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry; it'll be a longer chapter next time. Aamalie~ You can't whack me! If you do then I'll fall unconscious and can't write anymore lovely angst for you. ^_~  
  
Lar-lar~ I live on angst. I absolutely love it! And thanks for finding it all fantastic. I love that word! Thanks so much!  
  
Backsplash007~ It's glad to see a new reader so enthusiastic, but I don't like getting hit over the hit with stuff in case you didn't know. I already have enough brain damage. Thanks a lot for a great review!  
  
Doggeh~ Why do you people insist on threatening me into updating!? That doesn't help people! You guys just plain scare me, seriously. Oh well, as long as you keep giving good reviews I'm happy. Thank you.  
  
Inu-shounen~ I promise there is a plot to this and you'll like where it's going. Just give me time; you'll like it. ^^  
  
Wakadori Ramen~ Thanks a lot, I appreciate the compliment. I hope I eventually deem worthy of your favorite lists. Till then, just keep reviewing and I'll be extremely happy.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ The pleasure was mine, I love updating and seeing reviewers responses. Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
Rissi-sama~ Oh well, at least you didn't threaten me. Thanks.  
  
Miroku's Girl~ My stories have comedy a little later on, first I lay the angst on thick. I love angst, but I'll have some humor too. Although, I really should change that genre listing. Any way, thanks a lot for the review and I hope you continue to.  
  
I love all you reviewers! You're friggen awesome! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. I'll try to update faster, you can blame my teachers for the delay of this update.  
  
Expect the update around Friday of next week, I'm trying to update a week from when I last updated. It could be earlier, or possibly later. I'll try my best.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	5. Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Well, I'm getting a lot of questions and uncertainties with the last chapter, and I understand. Things will slowly become clearer, just kind of go with it and leave the writing up to me. I always so this, but I'll say it again. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. ^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter I hope you enjoy this. Oh and I've been advised to call Miroku, Xen now, and I'm going to. So whenever Miroku makes an action it won't be Miroku, it'll say Xen. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
An overwhelming feeling of joy and relief filled Sango as she clung tightly to Miroku, wanting to make sure he was real. She longed to touch and caress him, to feel him, to know for sure she wasn't dreaming. She wanted so badly for it all to be real, she had to make sure.  
  
She wrestled herself out of his strong grasp and stood silently before him, her eyes intensely focused on him. There was an eerie silence between the two as they starred at each other. This started making Sango nervous; Miroku was never the one not to say something. She would think he would have so much to say to her, but instead he was cold and silent, nothing like Miroku.  
  
Xen fidgeted slightly under her stare, he couldn't quite understand what she was doing. 'Is there something wrong? She's not saying anything, I have to say something. This is just too awkward.' He took a step towards her and smiled lightly, trying not to look too threatening. "That was, uh, strange. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me?" His smiled widened as he did his best to look as charming as possible. It's not every day some girl you don't know runs up to you and starts hugging you and you hug back. You feel like you have to give some sort of explanation.  
  
Sango's voice cracked as she tried to speak up, "I- I don't understand, Miroku. What are you saying? There's nothing to forgive, after all that has happened I would have thought you'd be happier to see me. Is there something wrong?" This time it was Sango advancing on Miroku, very concerned. This was, after all, the man who said he'd loved her, and now he acted like hugging her was a sin. You bet she was worried.  
  
Xen gulped when he saw Sango's advancement towards him and took a step back, feeling a good deal of nervousness. He'd never seen a woman be so forward towards him. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly good with woman, certainly no ladies man. "See, now this is what's worrying me. I don't know who you are, or who Miroku is. My name is Xen, not Miroku, and I don't know what came over me when I hugged you. So, I'm very sorry." He waited patiently for her to say slap him, call him a pervert, and then be on her way. Oddly enough that isn't what happened. Sango was a different kind of woman, at least in this case.  
  
She shook her head vigorously, not wanting listening to him. "I don't understand, you have to be Miroku, you look just like him. Besides, the taiji-ya village was destroyed, there weren't any survivors except for my brother and me. So, you have to be Miroku! You have to be!" Sango was beginning to feel incredibly desperate. She took another step towards him and reached out her hand wanting to grab him and cling to him, wanting desperately for him to be Miroku, for him to take her into his arms and kiss her feverishly. She couldn't accept the situation, it was too unreal, too cruel. Hot tears stung her face as Xen merely looked back at her in shock.  
  
Xen tried his best not show his shock, but it was to no avail. Here was this beautiful young woman convinced that he was someone else, and apparently her lover at that. It was a little much for him, especially since he had no real experience with helping other people deal with their emotions, he had always been alone. However, he wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing, he wasn't that cruel. "This isn't right."  
  
He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder empathetically. "I'm very sorry for upsetting you, it wasn't my intention. I feel badly that you think that I'm your lost friend, but I'm not. All I can do is offer my help to look for him. So dry your tears and lets go find him." He smiled brightly at Sango hoping her mood would improve. That was all he could think of doing. He just hated seeing people cry, he knew the emotion himself all too well.  
  
Sango remained silent and could only offer back to him a blank stare. Xen took it that she didn't want his help, so he turned around and started off in the direction of the next village.  
  
When Sango realized that he was leaving she started to panic. The last thing she wanted was to loose him again, she was still convinced that this "Xen" was really Miroku. Whatever it was that made him forget who he was didn't matter, she wasn't going to let him walk away.  
  
She worked up enough courage to finally speak up as he slowly strode away. "Wait! Don't go, please! I don't want you to leave!" She wasn't sure he was going to stop so she ran after him, quickly catching up to him and tackling him to the ground from behind. "Don't go," she whispered silently into his ear, as she pinned him down to the ground. "You can't go."  
  
Xen's face turned a bright shade of red as he felt Sango's warm breath beating down on his face and her well-sculpted body pressed against his. However, being a taiji-ya he was able to keep a clear head. "Uh, don't worry I wont go anywhere. So, if you just get off of me we can be on our way. Okay?" He let out a small chuckle trying to relieve himself of his nervousness and the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
It amazed Sango how scared of woman Xen was, Miroku was never like that. He would usually take the opportunity to grope her. Xen, however, looked extremely uneasy. In a way this sort of saddened her, she often liked the attention Miroku gave her body, even though she'd never admit it. She nodded gingerly and got off of Xen and helped guide him to his feet, wanting to appear friendly.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled at her, happy that she offered help. He stood there a moment looking over at the taiji-ya not knowing what else to do or say, interaction was not his strong suite. He decided it would be best if she just sort of lead the way and make it easier on him. So he waited patiently for her to say or do something, so long as he didn't have to. He did his best to not look inconspicuous or uneasy as possible.  
  
Sango didn't react to any of this; she had no idea where to start, what to tell him, or what to ask him. This wasn't your everyday situation you find yourself in. She was just as lost as Xen, so much so she didn't even realize he'd been staring at her for the past few minutes. His eyes glued to her figure.  
  
Xen was finally able to avert his eyes from her splendor and end the entrancement she had over him. "We should get going. There's no point standing her any longer. Okay?" This way if they got going his mind would be taken off of her and more on their quest, in theory at least.  
  
The sudden sound of his voice brought her out of her daze and back into reality. She nodded solemnly, obviously still upset. Still, she was able to conceal it fairly well and motioned in the direction of the village. "Lets get going."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Nani?" She turned back around and looked at him curiously, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of him. The wind had picked up blowing his long bangs out of his face, revealing his deep blue eyes to her and his light determined expression. Another gust of wind blew strongly shaking more cherry blossoms out of the trees sending them floating down gently around him, the site was irresistible to her.  
  
Xen was of course oblivious as to how wild he was driving Sango's senses; there was only one thing he wanted. "Your name, I don't know your name. I have to know your name, I don't want to ever forget it."  
  
Her body twitched as the soft velvety sound of his voice lapped over her, the same old sensations from before were coming back. She was fighting hard to keep control, but it was slowly slipping away from her, she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer. "Sango," she said simply, too afraid to speak anymore for fear her emotions would come pouring out of her.  
  
"Sango," he whispered silently to himself, repeating it over and over again. For some reason the name was sticking and it felt familiar to him. Every time he said it he felt a warm tender feeling bursting out inside of him. Though he didn't know exactly what he was feeling it didn't feel foreign to him, it felt right, being with her, saying her name. It was one of those things you can never forget.  
  
"Sango," he whispered again. "Let's go somewhere to talk. Your lost friend can wait, right?" he asked hopefully, not afraid to show his eagerness.  
  
She laughed lightly at his question, finding his hopefulness amusing, "I already found my lost friend, and it's just up to him to remember that he was lost."  
  
For some reason or another even though he had no idea what she was talking about he could understand. Everything she said seemed so well thought out, so familiar, not a second passed that he ever felt estrange around her. Then, it dawned on him, 'I think I'm in love with her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou sat silently around their small campfire. Since Miroku was gone they hadn't had an excuse to get themselves to stay at someone's mansion or at an inn for free. Sort of funny how you can take those little things for granted.  
  
Kagome let out a long sigh, breaking the silence between them. "It's weird, I never thought I'd miss Miroku and his mischievous ways. It's been a long while since we've had to sleep outdoors."  
  
"Yeah," Shippou chimed in, "And I miss Sango's company and the way she was always slapping Miroku, those two were always so funny. They always made me laugh."  
  
A low growl vibrated through Inuyasha's teeth, showing his irritation. "Will you guys shut up already? I miss them too, but you don't see me blubbering over it. Grow up, both of you, that's life, it's not fair or pretty. Get over it already."  
  
Inuyasha stupidly spoke his mind and for a second forgot what a bad temper Kagome had and what a bitch she could be, you can bet she wasn't going to let that stand. "Inuyasha! You're so cold! Take a SIT and think about what you just said!"  
  
GAH! Inuyasha unsuspectingly went face first into the ground as Kagome stood triumphantly above him.  
  
"That's what you get for being so insensitive! Miroku and Sango are both gone and you could care less!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl. He wasn't about to be accused of being that cold, he may have prided himself on being tough, but not so much so that he didn't care if his friends were gone. He quickly got up and was right in Kagome's face. "Shut up you stupid wench! Of course I care that they're gone but I'm not going to treat it like it's the end of the world. They're not dead!"  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to explode, but it wasn't with rage, it was with tears. She let out a muffled cry and hid her face within Inuyasha's kimono. "It's not fair, Inuyasha. Why does life have to be so difficult?" she asked in-between sobs.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated to comfort her; this was definitely not the reaction he was expecting from her. She was more of someone who would get fixed in a blind rage and start yelling at him, but yet she was crying, to him. He took a deep breath and pulled her into a light and comforting embrace. "It's okay Kagome, they'll come back. Those two are some of the toughest people I know, it'll take a lot to get them down, so just stop worrying."  
  
His words weren't exactly Hallmark sympathy card worthy but they were more than helpful for Kagome. She sniffled lightly and broke herself from his embrace and tried to wipe away her tears, somewhat ashamed. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I feel much better now." She did her best not to cry anymore, she knew how much he hated it when she cried. Yet, the tears wouldn't stop falling. She couldn't stop crying. She looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at her sadly, this made her feel more ashamed, crying in front of such a strong person. "I'm sorry, I just can't stop."  
  
He let out a light sigh and pulled her back into his arms, this time in a much stronger closer embrace. He used his freehand to rub her back soothingly, hoping she'd stop sometime soon. "It'll be alright Kagome, I'm here with you and soon they will too. So no more crying, you know I hate it when you cry, you're face is too pretty for tears."  
  
"Inuyasha." His plan seemed to backfire and his kind statement just made Kagome cry more, but not so much out of sadness. Just being glad knowing someone there cared about her.  
  
'Sango, find Miroku and bring him back soon,' Inuyasha thought silently to himself, staring up at the night sky as he held Kagome tightly in his arms. 'We need you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Argh, I know, another short chapter. I apologize but I've had no time to write at all this week. I swear to friggen god my teachers are out to get me. *Sighs* I'm hoping beyond hope that they'll stop being such assholes and gives us a little break before Christmas vacation. Thanks for all you guys being so patient with me. I really appreciate it. THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! You're awesome!  
  
Inu-shounen~ Yeah, I took your advice. It is much easier to refer to him as Xen, thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Aamalie~ Rule nothing out in any of my stories, god knows what twisted ideas I have going on in my head for this plot. ^_~  
  
Lar-lar~ I'm your favorite, seriously? Wow, that's a scary thought. Anyway, angst is awesome! I love angst too! It's, dare I say, FANTASTIC!  
  
Doggeh~ Thanks, I apologize sincerely for the shortness but my teachers just love to torture me and give me lots of homework, so I can't work on my writing. I hope this will suffice for now though.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Yeah, I know it was shorter than usual but if I didn't write a few shorties I'd never get on with it! Oh and I'm glad you liked that scene, thanks a lot.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Creepy? I wouldn't say that exactly, just odd. But yeah, Sango is strong and we'll see how she bares with it.  
  
Bacsplash007~ Nooooo, not the sponge, noooooooooooo! Yeah, sorry for waiting so long to update, I hope this will be good enough for you for the time being. Hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
Next update~ God, I don't even know. I'm going to try my hardest to update by Friday but you can never tell sometimes. We'll see, but for sure it wont be any later than next Sunday. I'm not that evil or lazy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all kick so much ass!  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	6. Hello Again, Forgotten Love

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Okay, I got to work on this chapter right away, I wanted to be sure to be able to have a lengthy chapter ready for you guys by Friday. We'll just see if I prevail or not. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, I applaud your patience with me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Xen looked down curiously at the small fur ball milling around his feet, it hadn't left him alone since Sango and him had found a quiet place to go and talk. Now, they were just outside of the village sitting under a large cherry-blossom tree, and it hadn't left his side since he sat down. It was starting to freak him out slightly. "Uh, Miss Sango, is there something wrong with your pet?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked down Kirara; she was affectionately rubbing herself up against his leg and making soft mewing noises. "She just likes you, a lot. Don't worry about it. Oh, and Xen, don't call me miss ever again, please. It makes me feel uncomfortable, we're friends after all, right?" She edged a little closer to him, wanting to make her presence apparent.  
  
Xen laughed nervously, obviously noticing Sango's presence, it was pretty hard not to, she was right in his face. 'What's her deal, she's coming off pretty forward. God, she makes me so uncomfortable, Buddha help me through this. I just can't deal well with women.' He backed away from Sango trying to reserve what little personal space he still had, and trying hard to remain calm and keep what little control and confidence he had.  
  
This little move didn't go unnoticed by Sango. She was trying her best to be very unlike herself and much more forward in hopes to bring out some of that old Mirokuness Xen may harbor within himself. Yet, Xen was being much like her usual character and avoiding any confrontation with her. He was either extremely nervous or just very uninterested. She hoped it was just nervousness, that she would be able to deal with over time. Being around Miroku so long gave her good lessons in seduction. She was going to try her best to bring out Xen as Miroku brought her out.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed lightly. "It wasn't my intent to make you feel so uncomfortable. It's just that-"  
  
"Just what?" Xen quickly interjected, curious or not if she was really trying to hit on him or not?"  
  
"I find you irresistible," she whispered silently. She blushed madly at her words, she was doing her best to be like Miroku, but she wasn't very experienced at it. It had always been Miroku who would come up with a comment like that, not her. She was never that bold, but she knew she had to be to ever get him back. She did her best to hide her blushing face and keep focused on her task, operation Seduce The Hell Out of Xen.  
  
It was very treacherous but she was willing to make any sacrifice necessary to get her houshi back.  
  
Xen did his best to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and make some sound come out of his mouth, no luck. He couldn't utter the simplest word, nothing was coming out. He was too much in awe over her statement and raw beauty. Never had he been faced with such a woman in his life, so open about her feelings and aggressive. Getting himself comfortable with her would be his most daunting task, ever.  
  
He took a deep breath and plunged in, he didn't have anything to loose at this point. All he wanted to do was to be able to talk with her comfortably without messing things up. "I don't quite understand Sango, you barely know me and yet you're coming off really strong. Why?" Xen did his best not to act upset about it and say it with a more curious tone, not wanting to send the wrong message. Talking with Sango was a delicate operation for him. He had to think every statement out clearly, so he wouldn't mess up. He wasn't good at, "going with the flow." He only hoped he hadn't messed up already.  
  
This wasn't expected, the old Miroku would never care for a reason as to why she liked him, she just did and that was good enough for him. Clearly she wasn't dealing with Miroku anymore, and she would have to adjust her tactics. "Well, you probably don't believe me, but I'm in love with you, and love doesn't need a reason why, it just happens." 'Yes, that should work quite nicely. Get yourself out of this one, Xen,' she thought evilly to herself. Sango was quite the little schemer at times.  
  
"I- - " Xen's voice seemed to have faulted at the moment, Sango was winning him over without even trying. He was no match for her seductive and sneaky ways, but he was going to do his best to out smart her yet. "How can you love me? You don't even know me. Does love just happen like that for you?"  
  
It was becoming very obvious that Xen was much more dubious than he originally appeared. He was shy but he wasn't going to give in just like that. It was now becoming more than a game for Sango now, it was more like, failure is not an option. She began taking things a bit more seriously and switched her strategy a bit. She was going to be less playful and more serious, that way he wouldn't see her as a joke, she hoped.  
  
"No, I was always afraid of falling in love. I just didn't want to ever get hurt, so I closed myself off, keeping more to myself and sharing my pain with no one." She edged closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as he would allow her to. She could feel a magnetic force pulling her towards him.  
  
He didn't notice. He was far more interested in what she was saying than what she was doing. "So then, how can even you love me? Better question, how can you say you love me when we just met? I don't understand." He furrowed his brows, definitely frustrated.  
  
She giggled and placed her hand on top of his, trying again to be forward. "You still don't understand, do you? That lost friend, it's you. You're him. I know you're him. You just don't know it. Miroku, you're my lost friend Miroku, so that's why I can love you. You're him."  
  
"That doesn't make sense! How can I be him when I'm me!? I told you before, my name isn't Miroku, it's Xen, and I've never seen you before in my life. I'm sorry you're so convinced."  
  
"You are him, I know you're him because you look exactly like him and have the same voice. You're just mixed up and believe you're someone else. It's fun, getting away like that. Becoming someone else and forgetting all your troubles as that person and just leaving it all behind. Isn't it, Xen?" She smiled as she said his name, wondering if she could get any sort of reaction from him.  
  
She starred off in the distance as he tried to come up with an answer, thinking herself how great it would be to be able to escape like that. To leave all of this behind and just go on with how life was before any of this happened with Naraku.  
  
'It's funny though, even if I could run away from this all I don't think I would. If I did, then I wouldn't ever have gotten to meet Miroku or the others. Ironic how that works.'  
  
"How do I-"  
  
"Huh?" The sudden sound of Xen's voice had quickly brought Sango out of her daze and back to reality.  
  
He noticed he had her attention and continued with what he saying, "How do I know what you're saying is true? It's pretty far fetched to believe." He gave her a skeptical look, as if daring her to change his mind.  
  
This wasn't a smart move on Xen's part. He had no idea what he was in for. You never dare Sango to do anything, she'll smoke you.  
  
Without warning Sango draped herself over him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she whispered into his ear, "You wouldn't ask me if there was some small part in your mind that didn't think it was true. Would you?"  
  
Xen could feel the tiny hairs on his neck stand on edge as her warm breath bore down on his earlobe causing a tingling feeling to spread throughout his entire body making him shiver. It was incredible how sexy she appeared to him, and how strangely beautiful she was when she whispered to him like that. Yet, these sensations didn't feel all that awkward, rather something he welcomed and enjoyed.  
  
Sadly, this feeling didn't last long as she relinquished her arms from his neck and crept back over to where she was sitting before. 'Wait!' his mind screamed. His arms immediately acted on impulse and grabbed her hand.  
  
Sango jumped a little bit when she felt his hand grasping her back to him, but she didn't resist. She scooted herself back over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Feeling quite comfortable she nuzzled his arm affectionately.  
  
Xen melted as she rubbed herself up against him, her reminding him of the cat that wouldn't leave him alone a while ago. But this was definitely different, he enjoyed feeling her warm body pressed against his. He got a homey like feeling with her. Things were feeling right at the moment. None of his rational thinking mattered; he easily conquered those questioning voices in his mind.  
  
'What are you doing!? You barely know this girl and you're letting her lie all over you!'  
  
"I don't care," he said to himself, talking back to the voice in his head. "Nothing feels like it matters when she's by me. I don't know why that is, but I like it."  
  
'She's just deceiving you. How can you believe any of that crap about being someone else? How does that not sound unbelievable to you?'  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know that somewhere inside of me I don't have a reason not to believe her. Why not? I've always felt something missing in my life, maybe this is it."  
  
'Have you gone completely insane!? You're not even making sense now. You're just coming up with some meaningless dribble to justify your actions.'  
  
"Love doesn't make sense, nothing does. I'm happy being with her and I'm going to stay with her till I get my answers."  
  
The voices stopped and it was just Xen and Sango again, no more rationality. He lost it all.  
  
"Sango," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to stay with you, and find if what you're saying really is true. Maybe I am a different person. I don't really know, I just want some answers. Will you let me stay with you and find them, together?" He reached his hand over to hers and squeezed it tightly, in a rather hopeful manner.  
  
She squeezed back and smiled, "I would be happy to stay with you, Xen. Maybe we'll both find some answers, I don't know. It all seems so irrelevant right now. You know?" She looked up at him, wondering if he was paying attention or just knotting off. It had been a long day.  
  
He was and nodded back to her, "Yeah, but I don't really care about any of the details. I'll worry about the furture when it's there and take care of the present."  
  
"Sounds good to me." She smiled brightly at him, so glad that her plan was so far actually working.  
  
Xen turned his attention from Sango's lovely face out to the sky and looked out at all the shimmering stars that were just coming out, painting a magnificent portrait in the night sky. It was one of those things you see that you don't ever want to forget, and one of those moments you know you'll always remember.  
  
Sango looked out at the stars and couldn't help but smile, sure they still had long way to go, but they were on their way and were together. That's what counted the most to her, she was happy, so happy that she couldn't remember a time where she had been happier.  
  
"On a clear night, I can see forever. And I don't want to ever stop looking at tomorrow," he said softly, holding Sango close to him, savoring every second she spent with him.  
  
"Somehow I don't think I'll mind waking up tomorrow, now that you'll be there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit sappy and a bit odd, I know, but I really want this story to be different from other stories. I think it'd be more interesting of a story if they were together in the earlier chapters instead of expressing love for each other at the end and come to terms with their feelings. No, they sort of have already done that and the feeling is mutual. No, it's not over or anything like that, I just don't want a lot of reviews saying how fast things are being rushed. It just sort of one of those love at first site deals, just go along with the plot and see what happens. I think you'll like it. Any way, that's all for my stupid nonsense. Thanks to all you reviewers who shut me up and make me write my thank yous.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Well, now they're expressing love for each other but that's only half the plot. There's a lot deeper meaning for why they're coming together now and where it is they're going. I think you'll really enjoy it.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Yeah, I know another short chapter, forgive me. I just can't crank'em out like I used to. But thanks for the positive review, that's great.  
  
Rissi-sama~ God you're funny sometimes, thanks. ^^  
  
Lar-lar~ Heh, I still love that word so much. Good ol fantastic, thanks a lot for continually finding things to get better and better. And yes, we all love our favorite baka, Inuyasha.  
  
Aamalie~ Update more often, huh? Well, I've been trying to, honestly I have but I haven't been finding time like I used to my last trimester. Classes are getting a bit harder and there's more work to do. But I'll do my best to try to at least update once a week. That's the best I can offer, really.  
  
Backsplash007~ Nooo! I love my cheese. Don't take it away! Well, that's all for the kick ass reviewers for chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys kick so much ass.  
  
Expect the update. god knows when. I have no idea, just keep checking and maybe there will be something there. I don't know at this point.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	7. Conflict Kisses

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Argh, I was planning on putting up this chapter as early as possible but I kept running into difficulties. I've barely had the chance to write at all and when I do have the chance nothing was coming. But, I still manage to deliver. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A small sound of recognition and pleasure buzzed her lips as Xen's warm body heat radiated off of him and poured into Sango. She grew more and more comfortable by the second as Xen's subconscious took over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper into him. Shifting to accommodate this new position she nuzzled up against his neck and giggled softly as his warm breath beat down on her bare neck, making her small hairs there stand on end.  
  
These giggles did not go unheard and Xen couldn't help but smirk at the soft sound of her laughter. Though he wasn't awake he had some idea that Sango was lying next to him, nearly on top of him, and giggling. This would normally be a big clue for him to get up before she awoke, but he too was just as tired and disoriented so it went unnoticed. He planted a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and rubbed his head up against her, much like a cat.  
  
It was odd; it's like he couldn't control himself. A part of him absolutely had to be near her, his mind was going crazy. This was very unlike himself; this much more forward than he would ever dreamed he could be. However, he was not in the conscious state of mind to realize what he was doing.  
  
This gesture did not go unnoticed by Sango and seemed to be just the thing to jar her from her slumber. She opened her eyes carefully and quickly realized what was going on. She was comfortably secured in Xen's arms and he had a goofy smile on his face as his head rested comfortably on the side of her neck. She immediately jumped out of his grasp and took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. This could quickly turn into a complicated misunderstanding and that was one thing she didn't want.  
  
Her heart was racing after remembering that kiss. Blood rushed to her head a mile a minute, as she looked over his sleeping body, curious as to whether or not he was still sleeping.  
  
'Good.' He's still sleeping. I don't have to worry about him waking up any time soon. He looks pretty comfortable,' she thought bitterly. 'The pervert.'  
  
Yet, despite her feeling somewhat violated she was very turned on at the moment as well. This was what she was hoping for all along after all, him being more like his old self. 'What do I do now? Do I wake him up, or let him sleep?'  
  
She watched him sleep as a playful smile spread across his lips, him looking quite happy and not wanting to leave dreamland. 'Then again, he seems like he won't be up for a while. I wonder.'  
  
Building up a little confidence she dared to creep a little closer to him and examined his features a little more, now sitting right beside him, almost as close as she was earlier. 'When he sleeps he looks so peaceful and idiotic, so much like Miroku. It's odd how he seems more like him in sleep rather than when he's conscious. So then if I kissed him, just once, would he kiss back if he were being Miroku? Just to see if it's really him when he's sleeping, like an experiment.'  
  
The idea struck a nervous laugh in her throat, but still she didn't detour from her task. She lowered her head down to his level and peered at his facial features, that same feeling as before was returning. She could feel her body growing tense and her heart beating harder the more she looked at him. She closed her eyes and dove in, curious as to what would happen.  
  
Xen's eyes opened and he peered up at Sango whose lips were now hovering over his. He was in shock at first, but really didn't mind the situation. He tapped her lightly on the shoulders seeing as her eyes were closed. "Sango, why are you on top of me and looking like you're about to kiss me? Not that I mind or anything." He couldn't help but smile as he saw a deep shade of red spreading rapidly across her face as she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. For once it was her who was embarrassed.  
  
Sango just about died when she heard Xen's voice and struggled to form words in her mouth. Was there any explanation to her actions that he would believe? 'What do I say to him? He must think I'm really weird or something. Oh god, I'm not saying anything. Speak stupid, speak!' "Xen I-"  
  
Xen's warm lips gently pressed against hers quickly cutting off all sound that was finally being generated from her throat. Yes, he was kissing her, and yes they both seemed to be enjoying it, greatly.  
  
Satisfied, Xen retracted from her and gave her a moment to take a breath allowing her to breath again, helping her heart to eventually start back up. He watched as she sat there stunned and still blushing madly. He sat up and extended a hand out to her, brushing away her loose bangs covering her embarrassed face. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to kiss me, I'm sorry if I acted on something that I wasn't there. Forgive me?" He grinned profoundly looking like the happiest man on earth and coming off extremely genuine.  
  
Unlike Xen, Sango wasn't in the smiling mood. She was feeling very vulnerable and was backed into a corner. Not only did Xen wake up when she was trying to steal a kiss from him, but he kissed her any way and looked really happy and now was asking if she was angry or not. 'Why does this always happen to me? Why is it always me stuck in these awkward situations?' "Why damnit!?"  
  
"Sango?" Xen couldn't help but stare at her after her small outburst. People just don't scream "Why damnit" every day. No, something was up. "Is there something bothering you? I said I was sorry for the kiss, but I thought that's what you wanted. Wasn't it?" He moved a little closer to her getting right into her face.  
  
While getting more into a face and demanding an answer seemed like a good idea it actually completely backfired. Feeling uncomfortable Sango moved away from Xen and gave him the cold shoulder, turning away from him she appeared to busy herself with something.  
  
For any other person in this world this would be a huge signal to give up and that she doesn't want to talk about it. However, Xen was either not very bright or just very persistent. Where others would give up and leave things alone he jumped right into it. "You know Sango, if you have something to say you should just say it. It's not nice to leave such heavy words hanging in the air."  
  
"What!?" Sango was twitching in pure anger from Xen's cocky statement. "What do you mean by that!? I'll knock some sense into that empty head of yours!" She raised her hand to strike him but Xen's hand quickly caught hers. This made her even more furious, big mistake on his part. "Just who do you think you are!?"  
  
Xen squeezed a little tighter wanting to get Sango's attention and prove his point, or was just trying to come off as serious and aggressive, whichever. "I don't know, you're the one who's suppose to know who I really am, right? You said I wasn't who I thought I was so you tell me. Who am I, really?" He could only smirk at the shock on Sango's face. The two were trapped in a war of wits with each other.  
  
'That cocky bastard he makes me so angry! He's got Miroku's wit when it comes to these sorts of things. Dear God! I've created a monster, I have to resolve this quickly and regain control. He's not Miroku, I can deal with him.'  
  
Sango quickly changed modes and went to seductive instead of pissed, her beauty and influence was her greatest asset when it came to dealing with Miroku or Xen, men seemed to be all the same. Without hesitation she went right into a lip lock with him, giving him no chance to retaliate, not that he'd want to. When she was finished with him he was speechless. It was the perfect move on Sango's part. "That answer your question, Xen?"  
  
Xen was dumbfounded but didn't know when to quit. "N-No," was all he could manage to say. But his tune changed when Sango shot him a death glare. He nodded his head rapidly and laughed like an idiot as if he were just kidding. 'What the hell is with this woman!?'  
  
Coughing rather loudly behind him Sango was making her point that she wanted to leave, now. "If you're done being weird, can we get going?"  
  
"Sure," he said simply, not wanting to say something dumb, again.  
  
With not needing to worry about wandering hands Sango could easily walk beside Xen without worry. The two walked silently beside each other, neither of them feeling confident enough to say a word to the other.  
  
This eerie feeling carried with them throughout the day. Not a word had been uttered since earlier that morning. It was a very compromising situation the two found themselves in and for some reason they weren't able to recover. It was very obvious the feeling was mutual.  
  
'What do I say to him? I feel so awkward when I'm with him now. Before I felt totally confident and was enjoying myself, sorta. Now, I just feel small and obsolete after kissing him like that. What am I going to do? I can't even look at him.'  
  
Xen's glance shifted over to Sango for a moment and what he saw disturbed him. Every time their eyes met she wouldn't look at him. 'She looks so upset and nervous. What did I do to make her so silent? She almost seems fearful of me. Why is that? We just kissed not too long ago, now this.'  
  
Without warning Xen grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her towards him. Forcing her eyes to meet with his and face him. "What's going on, Sango? Everything seemed to be going good between us till after this morning. What did I do to make you avoid me?"  
  
'His expression, he seems so scared, so desperate. Did I do this to him? Is he scared that I'm mad at him?' "Xen?"  
  
"I was so happy when you kissed me earlier. It felt like we really had something, like we were a lot closer. Was it all just a fluke?"  
  
'I never realized it till now, but you really aren't Miroku, Xen. Not at anymore at least, and when I see you so frightened like this that becomes very clear. I can't treat you like Miroku anymore, because you're no longer him.'  
  
"I'm very sorry that I worried you. Being with you stirs up a lot of emotions inside of me. It's difficult for me to be around you, I can't help but still think of you as Miroku. It's really not your fault. Don't worry."  
  
Sango's attempt to cheer Xen up wasn't working very well. He still had a very distraught face and it was obvious that in his mind this matter hadn't been resolved. "I know you say not to worry Sango but you telling me this makes me worry more. You're right, I'm not Miroku, but I don't think it was me you wanted to be kissing."  
  
"I-I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Then how should I interpret that? You still can't face the fact that I'm not him and you're forcing me on yourself. I'm not him! I'm not, Miroku! And I don't want to be with someone who tries to turn me into something I'm not."  
  
In one swift motion Xen let go of his grasp over Sango and somewhat forcefully moved her out of his way. Without any warning he began waking away leaving the taiji-ya and her demon companion on their own.  
  
'No, I didn't want him to leave like this. He can't, he's still Miroku no matter what he says. I can't let him go after I looked so hard to find him.'  
  
"Xen," she called out to him. "You can't leave, I need you."  
  
He stopped a moment as if he were going to listen to her for a moment then shouted back, "Find someone else to depend on. I'm done with this, I'm moving on. You should too, Sango."  
  
Sango couldn't say anything back to him. His harsh words tore open a wound in her heart and her eyes began stinging with tears. Giving up, Sango didn't peruse Xen further.  
  
Xen didn't enjoy seeing her reaction and part of him wanted to go and comfort her but there was nothing he thought he could do. 'It's out of my hands now. Me being with her only makes it harder for her to go on without this Miroku who had captivated her heart. He's gone from Sango's life now, just like I will be.'  
  
Tears blurred the image of Xen leaving her and she fought within herself dearly to go after him. Letting out an anguished cry she ran after him at full speed. "It's not over yet. I won't just let you leave!"  
  
'Sango.' Hearing her voice halted his steps and he turned back around seeing Sango come after him with such ferocity and neediness. "Why? Why are you coming after me? I told you this wasn't going to work."  
  
Catching up to him she tackled him to the ground and held him down as tight as she could. "You're not leaving until I get a chance to talk to you. You don't understand, Xen. It's not about turning you into something you're not."  
  
"Then what is it about? Tell me, because I don't think you're being truthful to yourself."  
  
"It's about helping you to become the person you are. You are Miroku, people just don't change identities. Somewhere deep in the depths in the mind I know you'll find that makes sense. So please, just trust me for now and don't leave me all alone again." She did her best to put on a strong front but tears were still pouring from her eyes.  
  
Instinctively Xen's hand raised up to Sango's face and whisked away all her tears. He slowly sat up with Sango still in his lap and kissed her forehead for a brief moment and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't cry anymore. I'm here and I wont abandon you ever again. Okay?"  
  
Not feeling up to speaking quite yet she could only nod back to him.  
  
"Good. Now, the only question is where do we go from here?"  
  
"We should search for Inuyasha and the others. They may have an idea as to how to help you regain your memory. Besides, I think it may also help with your identity crisis."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do." Standing up he grabbed unto Sango's wrist and hoisted her from the ground. "Let's go."  
  
"Right."  
  
With Sango's faithful pet caught up and now at her side they felt complete as a group. The two exchanged friendly smiles at one another and walked together hand-in-hand to wherever it was the gang was and where their answers may lie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, again, a short chapter. I feel so ashamed, only writing 6 pages but if I wrote more I wouldn't be able to update for a longer period of time, and I feel I've kept you people waiting long enough. So, again, very sorry, please forgive me. I'll try my best to write more next chapter and update quicker. I was sick for most of break and some other unexpected difficulties came up. Sorry, but thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Gomen, no Inu Kag fluff in this chapter but there will be some in the future, bud.  
  
Tricky-the-kitsune-youkai~ Yeah, sorry ^^; I really dislike Shippou, a lot. But I do however love compliments and nice reviews like yours. Thanks! ^_^ Glad you find it unique and enjoyable.  
  
Lar-lar~ Nothing wrong with repeating yourself, that only means i'm doing a proficient job and you're continuing to enjoy things. Which makes me glad cause I love it when people like the things I write. Thanks muchly for the fantastics and the enthusiasm. It's all greatly appreciated.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Yup, that's my new favorite word now, Mirokuness. ^^ I hope you're feeling better by now and I'm glad you took time out to review. Gives me bunch of warm fuzzies, and that helps cause it's winter.  
  
Aamalie~ The bad news, I didn't update quick. The good news, you don't have to wonder anymore. YAY! Right?  
  
backsplash007~YAY! Cheese, hooray! I luv cheese! Oh um... Yes, I know it's pretty sappy but sometimes you need some good romance to give you that nice giddy feeling. Appreciate the cheese, muchly. Thanks.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Drink more snapple, your brain will fill up with nonsense in no time. ^^ thanks for the nice review. I like being told, "Good Job" it reminds of elementary school when you'd get those stupid stickers on your paper when you got it handed back, those were the good old days, so simple and what not. Any way, enough rambling. ^_^;;  
  
Stubborn Hanyou~ I don't know about updating a lot but I'm glad you think I'm a good author and i'll try to stay consistant. Good to know your still reading my stories and are still enjoying them.  
  
KaT aka Mistress Shinigami~ Yes, he still has his wind-tunnel and I probably will have Sango mention that fact in the next chapter or something. I'm still struggling with organization in this fic, so thanks for the reminder.  
  
Rain angst~ Hey, don't sweat it. I can totally understand and the fact you used a library computer to review for me is really great, I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Thanks so much! It feels good to be loved ^^  
  
Miroku's girl~ Thats a lotta love... But hey! I certainly don't mind, it helps to remind me people do enjoy my fics and if I slack off too much there will be people i'm letting down. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
There was one other reviewer but I lost the review alert email and it hadn't showed up yet on my stats so I didn't know who to thank or remembered what they said besides they liked the story a lot. I really appreciate that person's review and I'm sorry I'm not able to thank you personally.  
  
*whipes sweat off forehead* Okay, now that that's over I just want to thank everyone in general who reviewed. You guys kick so much ass! Again, so sorry for making you wait. I'm going to try to update by next weekend though. Don't loose faith in me, please! Luvs ya all!  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero 


	8. Subliminal Feelings

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Okay, I thought for a while I wasn't going to get a chance to update when I said I was. I still don't know If I' am or not though. I've been battling a couple of personal issues this week and have not felt like writing, at all, but I didn't want to keep you good people waiting. Thanks so much for continually being patient with me. Really, I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome desperately rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake and not collapse from pure exhaustion. Not only had the gang woken up early to go search for Sango, but also she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She looked like a zombie; her hair messy and uncombed, outfit ruffled and slightly tattered, and bloodshot eyes.  
  
Shippou showed a small face of concern as he listened to Kagome yawn for what seemed like the millionth time today. "Kagome, are you alright? You look awful and don't sound so well."  
  
A strange and eerie laugh resonated from Kagome as she began her explanation. "Let's just say it was a very long night, Shippou."  
  
"Um, okay, Kagome." The kitsune was obviously confused so it wasn't a surprise that a moment later he couldn't help but say, "What?"  
  
This time it was Inuyasha picking up on his question, his ears tweaking. He let out a low growl and did his best to keep his calm. "Shippou, just shut your stupid mouth for once and don't ask any more questions. You're really pissing me off and I don't need Kagome sitting me for throttling you."  
  
'What's with them? Kagome isn't her usual perky self and looks really scary, and Inuyasha is grumpier than usual and has this scary aura about him. They're really scary.'  
  
It appeared Shippou had gotten the message and the three trudged on dully not saying a word to each other, each of them off in there own little world. But of course, silence in this group never lasts.  
  
"Inuyasha, is this what Kagome calls having your 'period?' I mean, you're grumpy, won't say anything, and you've been grumbling to yourself all day."  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and didn't know whether to roll over laughing or throw up. She decided to sit and watch the carnage unfold; she was too sore and disoriented to do anything else.  
  
Inuyasha, however, knew exactly what he was going to do. "Shippou, you little runt when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever had a mouth to ask such a stupid question."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Kill you!" He bared his fangs and clenched a tight fist, ready to exact proper punishment on the over curious youngster. Of course, his plans were dashed at the words, "Sit boy," uttered by Kagome.  
  
His face slammed into the ground and Shippou clung defensively to Kagome. "What did I do?"  
  
"Just don't talk to Inuyasha anymore, Shippou. He had a very strenuous night and needs to relax himself. Okay?"  
  
'I don't understand, but I'll nod and smile and pretend I do.' "Okay, Kagome."  
  
"Good," and for the first time that day Kagome was able to smiling, feeling better than before and more like her old self. "Hey, lunkhead, stop playing in the dirt and lets go. I want to find Sango, it sucks being the only girl again."  
  
"You weren't saying that last night," he muttered, as he stood up and brushed off his clothing.  
  
Her face turned a bright flushed red, either from pure anger or that blushing too much turns your head into a tomato. "What was that, Inuyasha!?"  
  
"I said get your scrawny ass moving, wench! And you too Shippou, you worthless pest. I don't want to keep hanging out there and talking while Sango is out wandering around. If you haven't noticed I need someone who can fight around here."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare that could freeze hell over. Not saying anything she walked right past him and kept walking ahead.  
  
'Great, I got her mad at me now. That means she won't. Damnit, that was a smooth one, idiot.' He followed slowly behind her, like a puppy just being scolded. The poor boy was whipped.  
  
The dysfunctional three continued on, unknowing that they were getting closer and closer to finding Sango in the next village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenpai! That's so good!" Xen drank down another small saucer of sake. He and Sango had wandered into the village earlier that day, now they were kicking back and drinking a little.  
  
"You better watch it, Xen. You're going to waste all the money we made exterminating that demon earlier." 'That and drunk guys always get horny in the end and do something stupid.'  
  
"Awww, come on, *hiccup*, Sango, enjoy it while it lasts. You deserve it after what we did earlier today. Remember, that nasty demon you and I had to fight?"  
  
Sango's eye began twitching in rage at the subject being brought up. It was pretty clear she didn't want to talk about it, but she responded anyway. "Yes, I do remember, Xen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango! Sango, look!" Xen shook Sango vigorously bringing her out of her daze as he waved an exited finger just ahead them towards a small village. "Civilization! We found civilization, Sango! You know what that means, right!?"  
  
"Uh." Sango wasn't following Xen very well and was slightly terrified at his enthusiasm he was showing.  
  
"Sake, Sango! Lots of sake! I'm going to get so wasted, let's go!"  
  
'That didn't sound right. What's that weirdo talking about now?' "What makes you think we have money for sake? I don't have any money, and I'm sure you don't."  
  
"Damnit, you're right. Now how am I going to get any sake?"  
  
"You think about that. I'm going into the village and see if we can stay somewhere and rest for a little while." Leaving the contemplating Xen to his thoughts Sango headed off on her own to the village.  
  
Xen quickly followed behind her the moment he realized she had walked away. "No, wait! I want to go to the village too! I'm sorry, I won't say a word about anything till we get there."  
  
'He can be such a nuisance sometimes, I swear.' "Fine, I don't care. Just stop being such a pain and let's go."  
  
The comment Sango had made didn't mean to be offensive, but Xen seemed to have taken it that way. Not quite bouncing back in his playful manner he stayed silent and detached.  
  
Looking like he had either a lot on his mind or he was very offended Sango decided it was best not to say anything and potentially make things worse. She seemed to be doing that lately.  
  
Constant miscommunication was really hurting the two and neither of them were able to be the bigger person to step up and just say something. That was till, Xen finally spoke up and said, "We're here." Big improvement.  
  
"Oh, alright." 'Damn him, he sounds so down now when he even says something to me. How is it that I'm all of the sudden the bad guy? How does he just guilt trip me like that? It makes me so angry.'  
  
"Sango, if you're done standing there sending off silent fumes we should probably go in. I don't know about you, but I need a rest." Turning his back on her he calmly went on ahead, fully aware of how pissed he was making Sango.  
  
Appearing to give in Sango was amazingly able to handle her anger for a little longer and not tackle Xen and beat him in the head with Hiraikotsu. Maybe it was guilt or she was deafly ill, but she didn't. She just sighed and looked down at Kilala, "Shall we go?"  
  
Her pet mewed lightly in reply and the two trailed behind Xen and entered what appeared to be a deserted village. There was nobody anywhere; if there were people out there they would get the gold medal in hide-and-seek.  
  
Taking notice of this Xen decided to elaborate his brilliant findings. "There's no one here. Shouldn't there be people here, Sango? I think there should be people here."  
  
'Genius.' "Yeah, I noticed, Xen. What do you think could have happened?"  
  
Continuing to use his brilliant mind Xen surveyed the area and took note of the ramshackle homes. "A demon must have attacked and everyone either fled or are hiding in their homes, or what's left of them."  
  
"Another great observation. Why don't we go and check, okay?" She looked over to her right where she expected to see Xen and only got a glimpse of Kilala. 'Now where did that idiot go?' "Xen?"  
  
Unexpectedly Xen came up behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm right here."  
  
Sango lost her breath in an instant as she felt Xen's warm body pressed up against hers. She struggled to speak but managed to get out a sentence. "X- Xen what are you doing?"  
  
A smile pursed his lips as he lowered his head down to her neck and spoke in a soft reply, "Admiring you."  
  
Within a second of him saying those words Sango's cheeks were engulfed in a sea of red. The only sound she could hear was her heart pounding and Xen's breath lapping over her neck. "What are you talking about? Just a minute ago you were angry with me. Now this. Why?"  
  
Xen abruptly let go of Sango and ran his hand through his hair a moment, taking a breath. "I'm sorry, I lost my head there for a moment. This place, it reminds me so much of my old village. The way it used to be. Deserted."  
  
He paused a moment and took a look back at Sango who was rightfully confused. "Everyone was afraid of me, anytime I came around they all hid or would ignore me. Being here like this opens up old wounds, and I can't help but feel vulnerable and alone. I'm sorry." He hung his head dejectedly as his long hair covered his face, trying to hide his shame.  
  
Xen's confession was not what Sango was expecting and now she too almost felt like crying for him. 'The poor guy, he really is alone in the world. He's just so helpless. More and more there is a growing need inside of me to hold him close and never let him go.' She reached her hand out to touch him but quickly pulled back as his body flinched at the presence of her hand near him.  
  
"Xen?"  
  
He lifted his head back up and his deep sorrowful eyes met hers. It was enough to tear a persons heart out. One could only look so pathetic, which was exactly how Xen felt. "Forgive me, I'm fine now. Just forget I said anything, this situation is just too awkward."  
  
"Are you scared, Xen? Scared that someone glimpsed at the real you and now you're just trying to hide it. Is that what you want?"  
  
It was difficult for Xen to hide the discontent clearly written on his face. Sango definitely had hit a hard spot and now there was no telling how he could react. "Don't lecture me, Sango. I'm not perfect, I've made so many mistakes in life, mistakes I choose to forget. That's my choice, so back off."  
  
'Damn him, he completely avoids everything. He's too untouchable in that way.' She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration but as soon as it appeared it passed. Grinning she approached Xen and intended to make her intentions clear. She was plotting something and things were about to get heated.  
  
Still slightly agitated Xen was on his guard and trying hard to not show his vulnerability. "Whatever you're planning you can just stop now, Sango. We have things to do, let's not waste time playing games."  
  
His plan had a major backfire and Sango was back on the offensive. "Games? If anyone has been playing games it's been you. I just want to finish this." She stood staring straight into his eyes with a fevered look on her face. She looked like she was ready to slap the crap out of the little idiot.  
  
Xen waited for the pain to come and then pass, trying hard not to flinch as he saw her arm rising. However, he wasn't being slapped, rather Sango had wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a quick but very sensual kiss.  
  
The look on his face afterwards was priceless, the complete shock and obvious wanting was something very satisfying for Sango to see.  
  
His voice quivered as he tried to speak to her, "W-what was that for?"  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Xen. I'd expect more of a thank you from you rather than an explanation. Hmmm?" She couldn't help but grin, admiring her handy work and seeing what she had done to Xen after that kiss.  
  
Xen didn't share in her amusement but was more captivated with Sango and in a swift motion he pulled her back to him and kissed her a little longer and much more passionate than Sango had kissed him. Getting his kiss he became satisfied and let her out of his grasp. His explanation, "I can't let you have all the fun."  
  
At this point Sango wasn't sure whether she should be furious for his little remark or jump on top of him and kiss him feverishly. She was about to pounce on him when she heard something disturbing come from Xen.  
  
"I think I've found the demon who's been causing all the trouble, Sango." He pointed behind her over to a massive slug demon? Yes, the terrifying creature that had scared away all the villagers was nothing more than an overgrown annoyance that most people stepped on unknowingly.  
  
'Damn, just when things were getting good too.' She turned around and almost had a heart attack at what she saw. "That! That is the terrifying monster!? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
He sighed and shrugged in response, repulsed as well. "I guess so, humans are pretty weak, remember."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I can tell you're enthused so I'll go and sit down and let you handle this. I know I can leave this in your hands." He didn't wait for a reply from Sango and found a safe spot to sit and watch the action. "Go get'em, Sango!"  
  
'Did I ever agree to this?' She let out a sigh and readied her boomerang from behind her, quick to strike at any second. She thought her opportunity was coming as it slowly lurched towards her but after a few minutes of watching it inch along it became obvious it wasn't going to be a threat. She sighed and with one mighty swing of her weapon the demon was destroyed, but lucky Sango got a nice after spray of demon ooze all over her.  
  
While Sango looked extremely distraught Xen let out a loud long laugh seeing her covered in a green goopy substance. "You should look at yourself, Sango. It's just so funny, I can't believe it did that. Ha ha ha."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Yes, you better laugh it up while you can Xen because I'm going to kill you!" Her temper exploded and she ran over and tackled the idiot to the ground, pinning down his arms so he couldn't move.  
  
Xen was in a rough spot but being the smooth talker he was he was optimistic about his chances of getting out of her death grip. "Sango, what good is it being friends if we can't even joke with each other a little bit? Don't get all upset about this."  
  
"Upset, no no no, I'm not upset, silly."  
  
"You're not?" his voice managed to squeak out.  
  
"No, I'm furious! I'm going to kill you, you little-" As Sango strangled poor Xen to death he flailed his arms in attempt to get her attention.  
  
She finally stopped after a moment after his arms started to hinder her from squeezing his little neck. "Now what is it!?"  
  
"People," was all he managed to choke out before his head slammed back into the ground. She turned around and noticed a small crowd of villagers that had gathered around them.  
  
"Oh my god!" She got up off of Xen quickly and let out an embarrassed laugh as Xen rose back up to his feet.  
  
They all watched as Xen ran his hands smoothly down his neck looking for any damage and Sango stand there nervously fidgeting and cursing silently to herself.  
  
Finally, a villager spoke up and ended the weirdness of the situation. "We can't thank you enough for saving our village. You'll let us treat you to some food and drink, won't you?"  
  
Before Sango had a chance to answer Xen grabbed her wrist and said excitedly, "Sure! We'd love to. Come on Sango, sake!" Xen eagerly followed behind the villager as Sango arguably got dragged along with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango looked over at Xen and let out a long sigh, 'So here we are, after all that has happened today I guess I don't blame Xen for drinking, but I felt so close to him after kissing him earlier. What happened to us?' She let out a sigh and turned her attention to Xen who was packing down the sake. "Xen, are you alright? Should you really drink that much?"  
  
*Hiccup* "Probably not, but hey, it was a long day and we need a little celebration.  
  
'Typical.' "Well, no offense, but I don't intend to sit here all day and watch you drink. We do need to find my friends, that should take top priority."  
  
Xen set down his sake and put more of a serious face on, it was quite the peculiar spectacle. One minute he was piss drunk and now he looked like Sgt. Sober. "You don't really mean that, Sango. Actions speak louder than words and earlier today your actions were sending out some good vibes."  
  
A blush quickly resonated over Sango's face at the remembrance of what they had been doing earlier. "Yes, that's true, I guess."  
  
Xen wasn't sure what Sango was trying to say but in his mind she wasn't saying no so that meant he should go for it. "If you really want to find your friends, fine, but you and I should have a little fun before we go back on our search."  
  
There it was, right out in the open and now smeared all over her face. Xen may be drunk but he was a very astute drunk and didn't have any trouble recalling earlier. 'Now what do I do? Should I give in, or what?'  
  
Before she had a change to answer Xen had slinked his way closer to Sango and was nearly sitting on top of her now. "So, do you want to 'continue'?"  
  
A small, "Yes," piped out of her voice.  
  
Xen nodded and seemed to understand she was a bit nervous and could sense her hesitation. Easing her into things he drunkenly traced her lips with his fingers, wanting her to be more at ease. Then went up her jaw line and brushed away a few loose hairs hanging over her face.  
  
Sango's eyes stayed glue to Xen as he traced his fingers back down her face, wanting to feel every inch of her body. For Sango it was more exhilarating than it was soothing, like chocolate, while it's luscious and sweet it's also quite exuberating and you couldn't help but want more.  
  
Seeing that Sango was out of her nervous stage Xen was finally able to proceed with his original intentions. Locking his hands over her waist he laid back and pulled her on top of him, needing more room to do what he was intending.  
  
He started slow at first, merely tracing his tongue around lip and dipping it in out every so often, but Sango was a demanding girl and quickly pushed her tongue up against his demanding more passion and fever to his motions.  
  
Happy to comply with her urges he lunged his tongue in deeper and more forcefully into her mouth. The fiercer his tongue preceded the more he could feel low moans resonating from within her mouth. The sensation of pleasing her was wonderful.  
  
Before any of their greatest fantasies could be fulfilled there was a dull cough coming from the door. It was Inuyasha, standing there proudly like he had found a great treasure. "Well, well, well, we spend all this time looking for you guys and you're just sitting here making out."  
  
Sango immediately recognized the voice and jumped off of Xen as quickly as possible. Not able to say anything in her defense she could only sit there blushing and cursing to herself silently. 'Damnit. Damnit. Damnit.'  
  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh and looked up at Inuyasha, still standing proud and smug. 'What's with him? How can he act like that after what we did? I'll never understand him.'  
  
Shippou, as always, was dazed and confused and had no grasp for the situation. 'What's making out?'  
  
Xen scratching his head, could only ask, "Who are you people?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you guys think? Sorry that this is so horribly late and has so many errors. I just really want to get it up, I apologize again for the waiting and errors. Thanks so much for your patience and support.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Well, you got your wish, enjoy.  
  
Sango-chan~ I always smile when I get a review from you, it's so nice to get your opinion on my writing. I appreciate it, thanks a lot.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Not one for smiley faces, dry a bloody dagger or something. ^_~ Thanks for the review.  
  
Aamalie~ It's kinda fun to see what sort of songs there are out there that remind you of fics.  
  
Lar-lar~ No, no, I encourage senseless ramblings, I do it all the time myself. Thanks so much for the nice review, good to know I'm doing something right.  
  
SM Together~ In all honesty I'm not completely sure how long it will be, I'm guessing around 14-17 chapters. I don't usually plan my fics out, sorry. But thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Small Buttercup~ I guess your wait is over, enjoy the madness. Mwahahahahahaha.  
  
Rain Angst~ Never be sorry, as long as you even review I'm happy. Thank you! ^^  
  
Doggeh~ You're not terrible, I feel so happy, you said such nice things. Thank you! I'm glad that you're exited for an update and now here's another one for you to enjoy.  
  
That's it for all my kick ass reviewers! Thanks so much! I luv you all!!!  
  
Expect the next update around next Friday or Saturday. Sorry again for the long update, just lots of hells I had to go through these past two weeks. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	9. Uncertainty and Questions Covered Up By ...

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep'  
  
Author's note~ Okay, so it's been a long ass time since I've updated and I apologize. I have been working on an original story and sort of got caught up in that. Also, school decided to be a bitch and I've been preparing for my BST's for a while now. Any way, I've got some time now so I'm going to try and write my ass off for now on and not have such a long period of time before I update. Hell, I'm missing Super Bowl Sunday for you people. So I do hope you enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"He what!?"  
  
Xen cringed slightly at the booming sound of Inuyasha's voice coming from just outside. Sango had said to wait for her while she explained things to her friends. He sighed and took another sip of his sake. "Things most not be going well, I guess."  
  
Outside Inuyasha was still throwing a fit at Sango while Kagome and Shippou watched wisely from the sidelines.  
  
"Sango, now tell me this one more time, what the hell happened to Miroku?" Inuyasha was growing more frustrated by the second as his answers came slowly to him from Sango, who she herself didn't really know what was going on.  
  
"I already told you all I know, Inuyasha. Somehow Miroku lost his memory and is now convinced he's this Xen person."  
  
Inuyasha's face got all bunched up and he started ranting and shouting out curse words. Sango sighed and shook her head, 'He's like a child, I swear.'  
  
Kagome was disgusted by Inuyasha's pre-schoolish behavior as well but had more important things to worry about at the moment besides him going nuclear. "So, Sango, what do you think we should do about it then?"  
  
Her face darkened and she sighed, she was obviously very distressed over the whole situation. "I'm not very sure Kagome, I've never dealt with this sort of situation before. I don't know if there's a way to cure him or not. I think he may have to stay this way for a while."  
  
Kagome could sense her friend's anguish but would talk to her about it later, for now she just wanted to find out what they should do. "So, what does that mean? Do we take him with us?"  
  
"It's our only choice, I think. Maybe his memories will eventually return to him as he spends more time with us. I just have no idea." Her fast twisted into a painful expression and Sango for once in a long time had looked defeated.  
  
"It'll be okay, Sango. Things will work out, I know they will. Just give things time." She patted her friend on the back reassuringly, hoping she would be okay.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low and angered growl, he could easily overhear the girls' conversation and was not pleased. "Time is something we don't have you stupid wench! That idiot doesn't have much time left to live and it certainly doesn't help when he doesn't even realize that himself. We have to fix this quickly or Miroku's life will be in danger."  
  
Kagome's aura resonated in pure anger as she fought with herself not to go over and smack him a couple of times upside the head. 'That idiot! I was trying to comfort her and he messes everything up!' "Inuyasha, you need to stay calm and think rationally before you go and make everything worse."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms in a defiant pose, he was feeling dangerous today. "No, I think you're being a stupid bitch and are just avoiding the problem entirely."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
'Oh boy, here it comes,' thought Sango. 'Well, I'm certainly not going to stick around and them explode on each other.' She turned around and left the two super powers to duke it out while she talked with Xen.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her as she walked back into the bar. "How did things go? Bad?"  
  
She nodded as she sat down next to him and sighed. "Things are going very bad. Inuyasha is very hostile and Kagome doesn't feel like being patient with him today. They're outside bickering right now."  
  
He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he guzzled down more sake. "I see, things are going bad then. This is unfortunate. What are we going to do then?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, nothing. There's nothing that can improve the situation from here. There's no point in getting angry about it. We should just move on."  
  
Xen slammed his cup down rather loudly as his face darkened underneath his long bangs, trying hard not to show his real emotions. "I'm very sorry. I'm causing you all this trouble, Sango. Forgive me."  
  
Her heart clenched at this sadness in his voice, she never wanted Xen to see himself as a burden to her. She really had feelings for Miroku, even if this memory loss had changed his personality he was still the same to her. Quickly, she resolved to fix things. She reached out and touched his arm tenderly, giving him a sincere smile. "You didn't do anything, you have no reason to be sorry. Don't worry about things, Inuyasha and Kagome fight like this all the time."  
  
"It's not that," he whispered.  
  
"Then what is it? Tell me what's wrong, Xen." That last word, Xen, sounded forced, she couldn't really help it. She had grown accustomed to calling him houshi-sama or Miroku. The whole thing wasn't still sitting with her well, and it showed.  
  
"I don't like hurting beautiful and sweet women such as yourself, Sango. Me loosing my memory and being around you probably only makes you hurt worse. So that's why I'm-"  
  
Wanting to stop Xen from going on a guilt trip and feeling poorly she silenced him with a quick and unexpected kiss. She gave him a little taste of her tongue and peeled back, wanting to see if it had worked.  
  
"Sorry," he said breathlessly, finishing what he was originally going to say. His eyes flickered at hers as they both stared deeply and intensely at one another. The room was growing warmer and their pent up feelings could explode at any moment.  
  
Luckily, or unluckily for them, before things got out of hand Inuyasha barged back into the bar, and he did not look happy. He was bruised and scraped up pretty badly. It was assumed he got sitted by Kagome a numerous amount of times, making him very irritable. "Sango, you and Miroku stop having fun and get your ass in gear. We have to get going."  
  
There was a fierce amount of brutality in his voice and neither Sango nor Xen felt like challenging him. They stood up and left the bar where Kagome was waiting outside with Shippou and Kilala.  
  
Sango smiled and gathered up Kilala in her arms and gave her a soft pet, Shippou hopped up on Kagome's shoulders, and Inuyasha silently muttered something about a cruel bitch and revenge. Yes, the gang was all ready to set out.  
  
Xen was taken aback for a moment by the mental picture he was getting from all of this. Though he didn't remember any of these people the feeling he was getting was quite familiar and comforting. "It's odd," he said silently to himself. "I almost feel like I know these people."  
  
"Oi! New guy! Haul some ass, we're already ahead of you!"  
  
The sound of Inuyasha's face being smashed into the ground roused Xen from his temporary daze and he quickly caught up with his newfound companions.  
  
There had been a comfortable silence between the group for a little while but it didn't last long and Kagome's voice filled the air. "So, Inuyasha, where exactly are you taking us? I'd like to know how late we're going to be traveling tonight."  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond to her question at first, as though he were contemplating it but as Kagome was about to open her mouth and get angry he wisely responded. "I'm not sure, exactly. I'd like to hunt for some more jewel fragments but it's been a long while since you've said that you've sensed anything. Which means we should go back kind of where we started from."  
  
"That's a sensible plan," she said bitterly. Kagome and Inuyasha were definitely fired up about something, definitely something other than jewel fragments.  
  
He decided to keep his mouth shout and not say anything, he had just fought with Kagome not too long ago and didn't want to hear the 'sit' word anymore then he had to that day. So instead his mind spoke for him. 'Whatever you stupid wench. I don't hear you coming up with a plan.' He chuckled evilly to himself at the thought of actually saying that to Kagome.  
  
The rest of the group could hear his chuckling and felt terribly embarrassed for him, but decided it best not to say anything. Quickly the group's attention left Inuyasha and turned to their mysterious Xen.  
  
"So," Kagome said, "You must really like Sango to be kissing her like you did back at the bar."  
  
'Kagome!' Sango's mind screamed at her friend. She was too embarrassed to say it herself and her face turned a dark crimson color.  
  
Xen however seemed pretty calm about her statement and smiled when he say Sango's face. 'I love it when she blushes like that.' "Well, I thought me kissing her was pretty self explanatory, was it not?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to feel embarrassed. Xen had gotten her good there, and she didn't make any more remarks about it after that.  
  
Inuyasha having sensitive ears could hear the conversation and scoffed at the remark Xen had made to Kagome. 'Serves her right for being so nosey.'  
  
Sango was feeling relieved after Xen had told Kagome off as he did but her cheeks still kept a pinkish hue to them, much like cherry blossoms.  
  
After a few numerous amounts of side conversations, chit chatting, and a couple of pit stops the brilliant sunlight of the day had been lost and night was casting its shadow down on the group. By this time Inuyasha had reached what he called their designated "camp site" which was really an open area not too far from a small forest.  
  
"We can make camp here for tonight and start off early in the morning," declared Inuyasha. "Sango and Kagome go see if you can find any streams or anything and gather some water. Take Shippou and Kilala with you, I don't want any nuisances. And you," Inuyasha pointed over to Xen who was resting silently on a large rock, "You can help me gather some firewood."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girls group disbanded and Inuyasha and Xen were left to go and collect some wood. It wasn't hard finding any since they were right by a forest but the task was tedious enough.  
  
Inuyasha taking out his frustrations over his fight with Kagome was tearing trees to shreds left and right with his claws, not even needing his sword.  
  
Xen took a much calmer and more rational approach so there was actually some tree left to collect. Using his scythe he cut numerous amounts of smaller trees into smaller exact pieces of wood for them. Working quickly and efficiently with no in-between words spoken to each other the job got done pretty fast.  
  
By the time they had finished there were two large piles of wood sitting in the campsite, one more or less shambles of what used to be a tree, Inuyasha's pile, and then Xen's, which they used to set up their fire.  
  
Inuyasha set up the wood tee-pee style for a good even fire and Xen collected some large rocks and placed them around what would be a roaring campfire soon. Seeing everything was in place Inuyasha sparked some flames with his sword and used some brush and got the wood ignited.  
  
Once it started burning steadily for a while the two were able to take sit back and relax and admire their handy work.  
  
Though through the process it was pretty obvious neither of them were much on talking to each other. That or there was just nothing to say. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up. "Don't play with Sango's feelings. If you don't love her then leave right now because she's been through enough heartache."  
  
Xen was slightly startled by this statement at first but quickly understood. Inuyasha was more or less a big brother to Sango, and he respected that. "I have no intentions of hurting your friend, Sango. I really do have feelings for her and I just want to be whoever it is I'm suppose to be."  
  
"Good answer. Now I want have to kill you." Inuyasha gave an evil smirk at Xen, trying to psych him out a little bit.  
  
He just smiled back at him, ignoring Inuyasha's threat/warning to him. "I wonder what the girls are up to now. They should be back soon."  
  
"Probably not. Knowing Kagome they probably found a hot spring somewhere and are giggling and talking about girl things. Yuck!" Inuyasha made a disgusted face.  
  
Xen merely shrugged and nodded, "You're probably right."  
  
Even though they were boys their thoughts were indeed correct and the girls did come across a hot spring, which they now inhabited.  
  
A warm and pleasurable feeling raced through Sango as the warm water washed over her skin and eased away the tension of the last few days. Hearing a low sigh come from Kagome she turned her attention over to her equally exhausted friend. "How have things been between you and Inuyasha, Kagome? You two seemed pretty angry with each other earlier."  
  
Sango's question had definitely caught Kagome off guard, but she had wanted to tell her friend anyway. "It's not that there's anything bad going on between us, I think. It's really more of a self-defense."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's bland explanation on things wasn't very helpful to Sango to get the picture. "What are you saying, Kagome?"  
  
She bit her lip hard, hurting herself for not denying that something was going on between them. "Me and Inuyasha, we got very close while you were gone . Very close." Her red cheeks shown brightly even in the night sky. "I think we just rushed into things and now are trying to act like nothing is going on."  
  
"Oh," said Sango, trying to hide her surprise. "I had no idea. I'm sorry for pressing."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's no big deal. After all, I did embarrass you today anyway, about Xen."  
  
Sango wasn't quite sure how to respond to that statement, so she just didn't say anything at all.  
  
Kagome however wasn't going to let the subject go, she was bent on getting those two together. "What did happen between you guys any way? You were definitely close when he had found you at that bar."  
  
"When I found Miroku I didn't believe him at first about him not remembering who he was or who I was but after talking with him it was pretty clear he was telling the truth. I felt like my world had come crashing down on me but now, I don't think it matters very much."  
  
Kagome had caught the distant look in Sango's eyes as she had said that and became immediately engrossed in what she was thinking. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is, to me, more or less still Miroku. He sort of goes back and forth between his old happy-go-lucky attitude and more of an Inuyasha attitude. He can be very detached at times or very open. It's like he's two different people."  
  
Kagome urged her friend to go on, she was really getting into what she had to say.  
  
"Xen is the Miroku we never see, the part of Miroku who is more dark and doesn't want others to know about his past. Really, it's showing the other side of him, even if it isn't Miroku's actual dark side."  
  
"So what does that mean? What are you going to do about it, Sango?"  
  
"I'm not very sure yet, but I do know, that regardless of all this I still have feelings for him. All I can do is pray and bring more of him out as I spend time with him."  
  
She nodded silently, absorbing all of what she had to say. "That's tough Sango, but I know things will work out."  
  
Sango smiled at her friend, glad to have her support. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Sango, but I'm going to head back to camp. I'm kind of hungry and would like to warm up by the fire." She got out of the springs and slipped her clothes back on. She turned to her side and Shippou was waiting for her. Kagome could sense Sango needing to be alone and left with Shippou and Kilala tagged along with them. Turning back to her friend before leaving she said, "See you later." Then left.  
  
"Alright, bye." She let out a small sigh of relief as she saw her friend disappear back into the night. She was glad that she had given her a little space. She was still stressed out over the whole Miroku situation. Her feelings hadn't changed for him but the situation had grown more complicated and all the more stressful for her. "Why can't things ever just go easy for me?"  
  
She let her thoughts take care over and just melted into the springs letting all the time just slip away from her.  
  
"Sango? Are you there? It's me, Xen."  
  
She was quickly aroused and sank lower into the water so only her head remained above surface. Her face was bright red and she was trying hard to hide how embarrassed she really was. "Wha-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I updated, I hope this will suite you all nicely. I worked pretty hard to pound this out tonight and I feel bad I hadn't updated in such a long time. Please forgive me. Thank you. ^_^ And thanks a lot from all the kick ass reviewers from the last chapter.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Oh, don't worry, there will be plenty more mayhem later on. For now this is just more or less a filler chapter but it'll be important for the setup of the next chappy.  
  
Lar-lar~ I always love reading your reviews. You're always so positive and kind when you talk about my writing and I appreciate that, greatly. Thank you so very much for that kind review.  
  
Aamalie~ I understand your frustration in the whole changing personalities but that's sort of an important part of developing Xen's character, he really has no set character, more of an alter ego of Miroku I would say. Sorry for that, don't get angry. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rissi-sama~ But wouldn't you rather be blushing than crying like in my other fics? No. That's what I thought, glad you enjoyed it. ^_^ Thanks.  
  
I Love Miroku~ All in due time my good friend, there is a plot needs to be fully developed first, but thanks for reading and enjoying the story.  
  
Cassiechan~ I'm doing my best to get reactions done right, it's sort of hard. The characters are pretty multi-dimensional but things are moving along better now and I should update sooner. Also, don't worry, I finish every fic I start.  
  
SM Together~ And I love kind reviews like yours! Thanks!  
  
Rain Angst~ It's a pleasure, truly, I love hearing that my writing is satisfying.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ Since this really isn't suppose to be a humorous fic there aren't too many great lines, but I do enjoy hearing that the parts I intend to be humorous are to people. Thanks for the compliment and lets pray Inuyasha never does have a period.  
  
Sarenaty~ No worries, I finish every fic I write and hearing that it's good only aids in the process. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Backsplash007~ Sorry, I was unable to update very quickly but I'm glad the humor in the last chapter was satisfyingly funny and I'll do my best in the future. Thanks a lot.  
  
KaT aka Mistress Shinigami~ Oi, I appreciate the praise and knowing that you're enjoying what's going on. Sorry for not updating sooner but I hope this is good enough for you.  
  
Miroku's girl~ That's a lot of love. *is being smothered in love* Thank you, thank you so very much. Now someone please, help dig me out.  
  
Eva~ I appreciate the kind words and I'll do my best to update sooner in the future.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KICKASS REVIEWS AND STICKING WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN A DOOSH AND HAVE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
And if you feel so compelled you can check out my original story and some of my friends' at this site Thanks everyone!  
  
Expect the next update around next weekend, maybe earlier or later, not sure. But it shouldn't be nearly as long as last time. I'm very sorry.  
  
Till then,  
  
Zero. 


	10. Dazed

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related products.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ I'm sorry; I wasn't able to update this as quickly as I had hoped I would be able to. I had testing for a good deal of the week and last weekend I was forced to go on a church retreat to Camp Friendship *shudders* I also had a basketball tournament that took up the weekend as well, despite me getting hurt and not being able to play. Do forgive me, I have endured hell and I'm glad to be back. I hope this will satisfy you guys. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
An intense fire of red burned across Sango's face when she found out he had come to see her. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'This isn't good. I'm nervous, very nervous.' She choked down a large gulp as he approached her. She could feel his eyes on her and sank lower into the springs, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Xen hadn't intended to embarrass the poor girl, merely check up on her. Though, he was also slightly amused by her behavior. They had been so close not too long ago and now it was as if they had just met. Women are quite curious.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango? I'm sorry that I snuck up on you like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried when Kagome came back and you weren't with her."  
  
Sango's face couldn't have gotten any redder; his concern was flattering but also very embarrassing for her. Sango was a very self-sufficient woman. She never was very keen on the idea of people checking up and worrying about her.  
  
"I'm fine, Xen, really. I was just taking some extra time to think about things. I didn't mean to worry you, forgive me."  
  
A small grin crept across Xen's face at Sango's remark. This girl kept getting more interesting, very defensive. "You always sound so very formal, Sango. You should loosen up a bit, it's not like we're strangers, exactly."  
  
Sango got an unsettle look on her face, even Xen, like Miroku, could always read her emotions well. 'Why am I always the one who has to be so uptight?' She sighed and turned her attention back to Xen. "I'm sorry, you just caught me at an awkward moment."  
  
"I see." He stood there and looked thoughtfully at her for a moment before speaking again, "Did I make the moment awkward for you?"  
  
All of the sudden Xen became very boring and Sango's eyes shifted their attention over to a neat pile of rocks? 'Damnit,' she thought. 'Isn't there anything else that can catch my attention besides him?' She kept looking away and studied the marvelous wildlife around her, yeah right.  
  
"Don't ignore me," Xen said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Wha-what?" Sango's eyes shot back over to Xen, who by the way was looking pretty pissed at the moment. His fists clenched in a tight ball and a small frown gracing his usually soft face.  
  
He took a step towards her, still very agitated. "Why won't you look at me? What did I do wrong?"  
  
Sango didn't say anything in response; her eyes were fixed forward at his feet, avoiding his stare.  
  
This was the boiling point for Xen, there was some obvious miscommunication going on between them. "Damnit, answer me! What did I do wrong now?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, Xen," she answered quietly.  
  
"Then why won't you look at me or at least talk with me? If you want me to go then just say so. I don't want to play guessing games with you."  
  
When Sango didn't answer him Xen became angry and slightly worried. Trying to be calm however, his features softened and he submerged himself into the water, clothes and all. He was determined.  
  
"Xen?" Sango was definitely a little more then surprised as he entered the water and began approaching her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He extended his arms out to her and pulled her into a light embrace. "I didn't mean to yell, but you worried me so much. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid," she whispered.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
'Your dirty mind,' Sango thought. 'What do you think you're doing, hugging me when I'm nude. You're going to get it.'  
  
Before Sango had a chance to actually answer him, Xen clutched his head in a severe shock of pain. His head began to hurt furiously and things were starting to turn fuzzy.  
  
A brief image of another hot spring entered his mind. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou were bathing, both Kagome and Shippou were giggling tremendously. Inuyasha also fought back a laugh as an unconscious priest lay on the ground, just behind a bush where the girls were bathing, a large lump forming off of his head. Sango was holding herself tightly with a deep blush on her face. "That'll teach you! You idiotic hentai!" A small boulder lay next to him as well, the assumed object to have caused the bump.  
  
When the image or "flashback" had distilled Sango was still holding him tightly with a great look of concern on her face. "What was that?" she asked. "Xen, are you alright?"  
  
"I think so," he said, smoothing out his forehead. "I just wish I knew what that was."  
  
"We should get back to the camp, before the others start to worry. Besides, you really should lie down."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me," he said softly.  
  
'Where'd that come from all of the sudden?' she thought. Concealing her nervous tone she was able to answer him. "When we get back to the camp, I promise, I'll give you a very nice good night kiss."  
  
'Damn, can't blame a guy for trying though.' "Yeah, alright, lets just go."  
  
Xen started to walk out of the spring but stopped when he realized Sango wasn't with him. He turned back around and offered her a confused look. "Sango?"  
  
She turned around, trying to hide her red face and nude form. "Xen, I don't have any clothes on. Please, just turn around and wait for me."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." A light blush appeared on his face at thought of seeing Sango naked all this time now. 'Damnit, I always screw things up. No wonder she was nervous. Truly, I am an idiot,' he thought. He let out a long sigh and continued to wait for Sango.  
  
Now that Xen was out of the way Sango was able to get out of the springs and change back into some dry clothes. Xen didn't have that luxury but she figured it was payment. "Alright, Xen, I'm done."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two walked back to the camp side-by-side and looking very "lovey dovey" as Kagome would have put it.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were a little less then suspicious when Xen came back soaking wet with water droplets dripping off his bangs and down his face.  
  
"Why are you all wet, Xen?" asked the always curious and always annoying Kagome.  
  
"Him and Sango were probably bathing together," snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Not true," replied Xen, in a very calm manner. "I was checking up on Sango to see if she was alright. When I approached her she startled me and I fell in."  
  
Sango couldn't say anything, she watched as Xen miserably crashed and burned. 'They're never going to buy that story. Just give it up, Xen. It's not like it's a big secret.'  
  
"Right. So you and Sango just happened to end up in the hot springs together. Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, that's what I'm telling you."  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha gave them doubtful and highly skeptical looks.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed. 'Here I thought Inuyasha was pretty dense, but Xen takes the cake.' "Alright, whatever you say, Xen." 'Dirty liar!'  
  
Even though Sango knew Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't bought Xen's story she was glad the interrogation was over for the moment, and she could have some peace and quiet.  
  
The two sat down next to the roaring fire Inuyasha and Xen had built earlier and dried themselves off. It was getting dark out now and the stars began glistening in the night sky, it was an invigorating sight.  
  
All the fresh air and walking Sango had done today was starting to take its toll on her and she could feel her eyes closing, soon to drift off into sleep. Her head slumped down and nestled itself unto Xen's shoulder.  
  
He was slightly startled at first but didn't mind Sango's warmth draping over him. He loved any and all kinds of affection he got from her. He smiled and gently picked Sango up, securing her in his arms and carrying her off to bed.  
  
Slipping into her tent he placed her gently on the ground and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Good night, Sango. Sweet dreams."  
  
He didn't want to leave her, but he knew Inuyasha and Kagome would grow even more suspicious if he slept with her for the night. He got up and went back to the fire. Shippou was asleep in Kagome's lap, Kilala by her side, and Kagome half awake snuggled up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Isn't that just the cutest site I ever saw," joked Xen.  
  
"Very funny, just help me get the woman off to bed, I don't want her getting frisky while you're around."  
  
Xen wasn't sure if Inuyasha was just joking or being serious so he chose to just do as he was asked. He was about to pick Kagome up but she immediately sprang back to life.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! I heard that, I'm not asleep you know. And I'm not frisky either!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay wench. Just be quiet then and go to bed. I want to get an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Humph. Good night to you too, Inu-baka."  
  
"Good night, Kagome," he responded, in a much fiercer tone this time.  
  
Kagome stood up and wobbled back to her tent with Shippou in her arms, and Kilala running off into Sango's tent, leaving the boys all to themselves again.  
  
"Finally," let out an exhausted Inuyasha. "It's about time they all left."  
  
Xen was beginning to loose himself to his sleep too but managed to stay awake enough to respond to Inuyasha. "Yeah, it's nice to be alone. It's hard to be yourself when you've got girls around you all the time."  
  
"You said it. Speaking of which," an evil grin flashed on Inuyasha's face. "What were you and Sango doing in that spring, really?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. You didn't expect us to buy that lame story, did you?"  
  
"No," he replied simply. "But a guy can hope."  
  
"So tell."  
  
"We didn't actually really do anything. We were about to, I think, but I got this really strange pain in my head all of the sudden and a weird flashback. It was pretty strange."  
  
"Yeah, so." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, so, I didn't do anything with her when I could hardly see anything. I felt really dizzy, sick almost."  
  
"I see," he said solemnly, a bit sad that nothing really happened that he could torture him with. "What does that mean then?"  
  
"I wish I knew," he sighed. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't really matter, I guess. We can get a fresh start in the morning and put all this weirdness behind us for now."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The night came to an abrupt end with the gang being totally emotionally and physically drained from the day's experiences. None of them could possibly know what tomorrow would bring, hopefully more answers to their many questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter  
  


* * *

  
I'm sorry, I know that wasn't a very long chapter but I figured that was the appropriate place to end it. I'm going to try my best to update faster; at least once a week is my goal. Thank you for being patient with me, I shall try my best. Thanks also to all the kick ass reviewers from the last chapter.  
  
Aamalie~ No, football isn't evil, you're evil, look how long it has taken you update! Just kidding, I'm glad you were enthused about the chapter and things will start moving next chapter.  
  
Wakadori Ramen~ Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing Miroku in a tight form fitting outfit like Sango wears either. It would be a grand site! Thanks so much for your review; I'm glad you took an interest in my story.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ Me? Lemons? No, I don't think so. I NEVER ever write lemons, so don't you worry. Glad you enjoyed the cliffy even though it probably didn't turn out how you may have expected it to. Thanks for the review. And I'm sorry, I will try to update faster.  
  
Lar-lar~ As long as I'm writing this story there will be plenty of mayhem to go around. I'm glad you like the whole, I can see what characters think bid; I always liked that sort of touch to writing. Thanks for all your support. ^^  
  
Rissi-sama~ Right again? Was I ever doing something wrong? Just kidding, yeah, thanks for all the help you've given me. I enjoy hearing I'm bloody brilliant, I haven't heard that in a while. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Backsplash007~ I really really appreciate that comment you gave me. I try my best to incorporate many genres into my fics and appreciate it greatly when people compliment me on that. Thank you very much.  
  
Cassiechan~ Yes, rest assured, our loving hentai gets his memory back but it's the ride that I want people to enjoy the most and the idea that you should be happy with who you are and not be false. Thanks for thinking my fic is good, I'm trying.  
  
Rain Angst~ Your reviews are always the shortest and simplest but also the most satisfying to read. I'm glad I'm doing something right. Thank you.  
  
That's all of the kick ass reviewers for chapter 9; please review for chapter 10 if you get a chance. I really appreciate any and all reviews I get. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with me and continually reviewing. I'm grateful for your support and I'll continue to try my best.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Zero. 


	11. Burning Questions Desire

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related products.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Okay, I had wanted to get this chapter up by last week but certain unexpected difficulties hindered this. I do apologize profusely. Thanks to everyone who's been patient. Thank you so very much.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was morning again; Sango could feel it. She didn't want to believe at first, since she hadn't remembered how her evening ended and now found herself in her tent, soon to have to get up and look forward to another day of walking. She could hear Inuyasha and Kagome arguing outside, which gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach. To add to her problems she could feel the newly risen sun beating down on her, making her feel warm and slightly sticky. She sighed and gave in, getting out of her tent and facing her less then cheerful surroundings.  
  
"Good morning, Sango," beamed a very happy Xen. "How did you sleep? Well, I hope."  
  
She was a bit taken aback by his early morning enthusiasm but was glad to see a friendly face. "Yes, I slept fine. I don't remember much of last night though. I was very tired."  
  
He nodded; listening to Sango while eating a plate of rice Kagome had made for them earlier. "Yeah, yesterday was long, so I don't blame you. I fell asleep early myself. You ready for another long day?"  
  
"No. But I'll try to be."  
  
Xen chuckled lightly to himself and fixed Sango a plate of rice and handed it to her. "Here, eat up. Since it's going to be a long day you're going to want all the strength you can get."  
  
She smiled back at Xen as she took the plate and sat down. She was pretty hungry so it didn't take her long to chow down on the rice. Kagome and Inuyasha managed to stop yelling at each other long enough to eat as well. As always though, peace and tranquility never lasted long with this group.  
  
"Oi, wench, whatever happened to that good ramen stuff we used to eat? I'm getting tired of eating all this rice crap." Inuyasha shot a glare at Kagome who was trying to ignore his complaint. "Well?"  
  
"Well! As you know I've been in the Feudal area for quite a while now. I can't exactly go to grocery store and get some ramen here. God, Inuyasha, some days you're just such an inconsiderate idiot."  
  
"Nobody is making you stay here! You've just been a total annoyance these past few weeks. Just go home, Kagome," Inuyasha sneered.  
  
Sango let out a long sigh. Sometimes those two just didn't know when to stop. 'I thought we were over this already,' she thought. 'What happened between these two? They're at each other's throats now more than ever.'  
  
Sango cleared her throat and ended the argument in a quick but efficient manner. "If you two are done acting like children I would like to leave. I want to get to the nearest village by nightfall instead of listening to you two bicker all day."  
  
Sango's scolding reminded the two of the task at hand, and they quieted down and just left the other alone. It was obvious however there were some unsettled issues.  
  
Xen was glad to see Sango taking charge of the situation. He wanted to himself but felt odd about yelling at people he didn't really know, or felt he didn't know.  
  
"Okay, so we're ready then?" Sango questioned. She was feeling anxious for whatever reason and really felt like getting out and going. Which was funny since Inuyasha usually acted like the drillmaster.  
  
"Yeah," the group responded in unison.  
  
Sango smiled at this, finally, things were getting done. "Good."  
  
For whatever reason Sango's sudden enthusiasm seemed to jump-start everyone else and in a flash they had set off. Not sure in what direction to travel they began wandering the countryside. They were just looking for a village.  
  
The idea sounded easy enough but things are never as easy as they sound. With a group as dysfunctional as theirs not only would the trip probably be unpleasant between Inuyasha and Kagome's bickering and Shippou's constant whining, but it would also consist of constant walking all day long. The even bigger problem being they not knowing where they were headed.  
  
Yes, the trip would be hell, but you have to endure the storm to see the sun shine the next day.  
  
Taking the initiative of wanting to be near Sango on this trip Xen walked next to Sango, getting as close as he could possibly get before walking on the poor girl.  
  
Sango took notice quickly to this but decided instead not to say anything. She rather enjoyed Xen's company and preferred it to walking alone. Though, neither of them got the nerve yet to say anything to each other.  
  
They both seemed shy in that way, not knowing what to say, or how to act, things like that. Communication is hard between people at times.  
  
Xen began opening his mouth to say something but stopped when Sango's eyes were glued to him the minute he tried to speak. Nervous? Very. 'Damnit,' he cursed at himself. 'Just what the hell is my problem? I've never had this sort of trouble before, really.' He sighed; things were getting overly frustrating when they didn't need to be.  
  
Sango, being a fairly perceptive person noticed this. "What's wrong, Xen? If you have something to say, just say it. It's alright. I don't bite." She smiled at her last comment, appearing to look playful.  
  
A smile spread over Xen's face as well, seeing Sango smile made him all the more happier. "I was just wondering, where exactly are we going anyway? Do we have any idea?"  
  
Seeing that tinge of concern on Xen's face had made Sango uneasy. The last thing she wanted was him to not trust her, but she honestly didn't really have any plan. That's how their group had always worked though, no real plan of action. "Well, no, actually."  
  
The look of shock on Xen's face was priceless, and Sango quickly realized she must explain. "I mean, don't take it like that. We have a more general plan of action. We listen for rumors of strange happenings in villages and work from there. Just picking up what we get, so to speak."  
  
Seeing Xen still looking confused made Sango think a little more about what she had said, replaying that in her mind. 'Wow, when I say it like that it really does sound stupid. Typical Inuyasha strategy at work there.'  
  
"I see," Xen mused with himself. "So, we have no strategy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The two looked at each other for a moment and began cracking up in laughter. It was indeed an anticlimactic mood they were in.  
  
"They're sounding really energetic this morning," grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"I know," replied an annoyed Kagome.  
  
"What's with you two?" squeaked Shippou. "You guys sound like zombies."  
  
Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl. So long as Shippou was around he couldn't have any one-on-one time with Kagome, which he desperately needed. "Shut up Shippou, or you'll be the one who's dead."  
  
Smart enough to not respond to Inuyasha's threat Shippou hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and walked alongside Sango and Xen instead.  
  
"Finally," sighed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, however, was not as relieved as Inuyasha. She was actually more agitated than anything else. "What was that all about? Honestly, Inuyasha, you're so mean."  
  
Deciding to blatantly ignore Kagome and go in for the kill Inuyasha responded saying, "Why are you so upset with me lately, Kagome? What did I do?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "What did you do!? You have to be kidding!"  
  
"No."  
  
"God, Inuyasha," she wailed. "You've been acting so mean to me since Sango came back. I'm not the one with a problem. You are!"  
  
The older less mature but equally hotheaded Inuyasha would now throw a fit and go ballistic on her, but he didn't. Instead, he did something that was least expected of him. "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"W-what?" Kagome's voice quivered as she tried to speak. 'I must be dreaming,' she thought. 'Inuyasha doesn't apologize.'  
  
Inuyasha could tell he had to elaborate and quick before Kagome goes into a state of shock. "After we uh," Inuyasha paused, looking for the right words. "After we got "close" I've been feeling very indifferent towards you."  
  
'This must be a dream. Yes, that's it, I'm dreaming.' Kagome felt faint as she continued walking. Like she was floating on air.  
  
Clutching her arm in his hand he pulled Kagome over to him, getting her close and in his face. "Don't be mad. I just didn't want to act like things have changed between us. I feel like I'm getting soft."  
  
Being as dazed as she was Kagome couldn't muster a response to this. She felt hurt and betrayed. She could the tears welling in her eyes. Not wanting to cry in front of Inuyasha she turned her back to him and kept on walking. Leaving the matter to be resolved later.  
  
Inuyasha could only stand there utterly shocked and pondering how he could mess up a simple apology. "Damnit, I really messed things up this time."  
  
The two of them had totally different trains of thought. Kagome feeling that Inuyasha's reputation was more important to him than her. Then Inuyasha being totally clueless as to what he did and growing in anger towards Kagome for not forgiving him. Yup, things were just heating up.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went as follows; Xen and Sango continued meaningless side chit-chat to pass the time as they walked, Shippou merrily walked along with nothing going on in his empty head, Kagome walking in- between Xen and Sango next to Kilala, and Inuyasha trailing everyone else grumbling about Kagome being some sort of bitch.  
  
It was now late in the afternoon and the group's empty stomachs began to act up, growling every other minute it seemed. They had planned on stopping earlier and eating, but they were making good time and decided not to stop, thinking a village would pop up eventually. One hadn't and they couldn't wait anymore.  
  
Food must have been on everyone's mind as they all said, "Let's eat," nearly all at the same moment.  
  
"There," Xen pointed, "we can eat under that tall tree and get some shade and relax."  
  
"Agreed," said Kagome in a rushed tone. "Come on, Sango. Let's get over there and prepare some food." Not giving her a chance to respond Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her off quickly with Kilala and Shippou running after them from behind.  
  
Xen and Inuyasha watched this transpire and both seemed to shrug. Odd was the best word of choice for the moment.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Xen, turning to Inuyasha.  
  
He just shook his head in confusion. "No idea."  
  
Asking the obvious question Xen said, "You guys have an argument?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha said. "In an argument two people express their views on a situation, not storm off while the other tries to apologize."  
  
"Oh," said Xen thoughtfully. "So then you're in trouble?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Enjoy that."  
  
A small grin pursed Inuyasha's lips. "Don't you know?"  
  
Xen gave him a quizzical look, very confused at the moment.  
  
"I thrive on anger, anxiety, and argument. Hell, it's what I live for. It's all part of the game."  
  
Xen couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in small fit laughter. "Enjoy your final moments because you're going to be dead soon. From what I've seen Kagome is pretty temperamental."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," he replied grimly.  
  
Sango fumbled around with getting the food ready, Kagome was admitting a kind of aura from her body that was terrifying and made it hard to focus. Trying to be a supportive friend she jumped off the ledge and decided to at least say something to her. "Kagome, what's going on between you and Inuyasha? Your behavior towards one another is quite, well, uh, unusual."  
  
"It's nothing Sango, just don't worry about it," she responded quickly. She tried busying herself with the food so as to not attract more attention to her.  
  
Not being an idiot Sango could easily catch on to what was happening but chose to say nothing. She too didn't want to invoke her friend's wrath, even if she was nicer to Sango; it just wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Something smells good," said Xen happily. "I take it lunch is ready then, Sango?"  
  
The sound of Xen's voice quickly brought Sango out of her daze, startling her just a bit. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Sit down and we can eat."  
  
A wide smile spread across Xen's face, for whatever reason he was feeling very happy and bubbly. "Great, I'm starving."  
  
"Same here," snarled Inuyasha. "What are we eating anyway?"  
  
"What I give you," replied Kagome rather coldly. "It's food so just eat it and don't complain."  
  
Inuyasha thought about responding but was smart and kept his mouth shut. He and Kagome had enough of each other already this morning. The process didn't have any need to continue.  
  
Xen and Sango gave each other weary looks but merely shrugged and began eating, not caring too much if Inuyasha and Kagome tore each other's heads off. Then at least they'd have some peace and quiet.  
  
"This is really good, Kagome!" exclaimed a happy and well-fed Shippou. "What is it?"  
  
'I'm glad someone is enthused about my cooking,' Kagome thought wearily. "It's just some rice dish I cooked up Shippou, big deal."  
  
"It's really yummy!"  
  
"Pansy," coughed Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?" roared Kagome. "Can't you be nice to one person for once in your life. You're always so mean!"  
  
"I, well, um." Silence. Inuyasha gave up on trying to come up with an excuse good enough to please Kagome. He just kept his mouth shut and instead decided to not speak for the remainder of the meal and trip, if possible.  
  
Putting in an effort to settle the mood Xen chimed in with a, "I agree with Shippou, Kagome. This really does taste good."  
  
Sango sighed and just decided to let things fall apart, it would be more interesting that way and besides, Xen's plan was going to fail miserably anyway. There was no point in saying the wrong thing and add to the fire. She knew her friend well enough to just let her fizzle out.  
  
"It's nothing," mumbled Kagome angrily. "REALLY, don't say anything more. Please."  
  
The group took that as a hint as Kagome saying, "Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!"  
  
However, silence was going to last long. Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Shit you guys! I can smell smoke, something is burning."  
  
"There!" yelled Kagome. She pointed just over the horizon where there was a bright scene of red engulfing a village. "Oh, god, those people, they're probably being burnt alive."  
  
The gang watched in horror as the smoke grew thicker and the flames spread. They could hear the screams of the villages pleading for help, as the flames mounted and engulfed their village.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl, his hearing being more sensitive he could hear the crackling sound of the fire as it maimed human flesh. "I can't take it anymore. Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so, yes, I did pick a crappy place to end but that's one of my many talents. I can't tell you how sorry I am for writing so slowly and not showing much for my update. It's just been a really tough couple of weeks. I have a valiant excuse for the amount of time this took to write but you people don't want to hear that. I'm sorry. A piece of good news being I got very few reviews meaning I got this chapter up quicker because I didn't have to write so many responses. Now, this is the part where you either laugh nervously or just don't give a damn. Your choice.  
  
Aamalie~ I noticed that error and went back and fixed that, adding a few new paragraphs and editing some of the story. Thanks for that. Yeah, I'm lazy too. Laziness is great, isn't it? ^^  
  
Small-buttercup~ Inuyasha and Kagome haven't been too frisky lately. They've had what I call over exposure to one another and now must take a break. That or they're just both on their periods. ^_~ Thanks for the review.  
  
Lar-lar~ I thought his flashback was more of a frightening sudden experience and he'd be more surprised then he would be terrified of Sango, though you make a good point. I'll try to remember that if I incorporate more flashbacks. Thank you.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ What am I, a fluff machine? I can't just pull out nice romantic moments out of my ass. I love writing fluff but getting too random hurts stories. *cough* Crimson Tears *cough* Look forward for some fluff near the end, I promise, you shan't be disappointed.  
  
Rain angst~ Yeah, don't worry, there will be a nice resolution. Patience is the key. Thanks for the nice review.  
  
Backsplash007~ Don't flatter me too much, I might start thinking I'm actually a good author. I try, and that's all I really do. I fail miserably most of the time but sometimes I get it right. Thanks for your kind words, I really appreciate the compliments.  
  
Okay, that's all of my kick ass reviewers for chapter 10. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I hope to hear from you guys for this one. Take care, till next time.  
  
Expect next chapter... God knows when. I'm going to say next weekend but it'll probably end up not until the weekend after. We'll have to see. Thanks everyone.  
  
Till then,  
  
Zero. 


	12. Eroding Minds, Sanity Burning Down

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Author's note~ Okay, so yes, it's been forever since I've last updated but believe me I have many good excuses. Those of which you can read at the end of the chapter, for now I'll just get on with it so as to not annoy you. Thanks everyone, and sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wanted to raise her voice in protest but couldn't. No matter how dangerous the situation was she couldn't just stand by and do nothing, even if she didn't want any of the others to get hurt. "Right," she said silently, in agreement with Inuyasha.  
  
Being sensitive to Kagome's feelings Inuyasha could tell how much she was bothered by the recent turn in events but there was nothing that could be done at this point. It was now or never. He gave a knowing nod over at Kagome and took off, running full speed towards the smoke.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango said, as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You know how strong Inuyasha is, he'll be fine. Besides, we can't just leave those people."  
  
"I know," came her dim reply. 'I know, but sometimes I don't always like that we have to play hero.'  
  
"Kagome—"  
  
"Leave it be," said Xen, hushing Sango. "Let's go help Inuyasha."  
  
They then wordlessly ran after Inuyasha, all of them their thoughts racing and hearts pounding. The closer they got the thicker the smoke became and a terrible stench loomed over them. It was the smell of burning bodies. They weren't far now.  
  
The village just came into sight when they could hear Inuyasha screaming, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Kagome winced and closed her eyes tightly; she could see him among the flames swinging his sword trying to put out the flames with the use of the wind-scar. The more he screamed the more the flames entrapped him, making a ring of fire around him.  
  
Again and again he screamed his battle cry at the top of his lungs. Kagome, Xen, Sango, Shippou, all of them, they could only watch and hope. Without a source of water nearby there was no way for them to help.  
  
"Oh god," shuddered Kagome. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She began running to him but was abruptly pulled back by Xen.  
  
He had a solemn look on his face, very pitiful and sad. "Don't go to him, Kagome. If you do you'll only endanger yourself. If I let anything happen to you Inuyasha will slaughter me."  
  
"Xen," she whimpered. "He needs our help. Help him. Help him!" she cried. "Please." Kagome broke down on her knees and began sobbing. It wasn't just the fact that she was worried for Inuyasha, she cried for Sango and Miroku and their situation, for the villagers, and for everything unfair in the world.  
  
Both Sango and Xen watched helplessly as she cried no one could stop her tears, no one but Inuyasha, who right now was fighting for his own survival.  
  
"Sango, stay here and watch Kagome for me," said Xen assertively. "Inuyasha needs my help right now, and I won't stand by and do nothing."  
  
"No, stop!" she cried. "What are you going to do!? There's nothing you can do."  
  
He merely shook his head and gave a cocky smile. "There's always something."  
  
Sango gave him a worried glance and gave him a once over. She knew now what he was planning. She could see the hand containing the Kazaana held tightly. "Don't," she whispered softly.  
  
"I don't plan on dying, at least, not yet. Not until I find out who I really am." He left her standing breathless and ran into the wall of flames.  
  
A single tear slid down Sango's face and hit the ground silently. Her eyes were open wide in disbelief. The way he smiled at her and the way he spoke reminded her so much of Miroku, and if Xen knew of the Kazaana then there was still a chance to get the 'real' him back. None of that would matter though should the flames swallow him up. 'Please, Miroku, come back to me. Come back alive.'  
  
Xen held his arms protectively over his face as he pushed himself into the ring of fire Inuyasha had gotten himself into. A lot of the fire was put out but Inuyasha needed help if it was to be taken care of completely.  
  
Inuyasha would have warned Xen to stay back, but he was just too preoccupied with the fire to really say anything. 'Just don't do anything dumb,' he thought, as Xen approached.  
  
"Stand back, Inuyasha. I'm here to help." He raised his arm out in his typical old fashion and steadied himself. Xen couldn't quite explain it, but he could see himself doing this numerous times before. In his previous life no doubt, which explained his head pains. But he couldn't worry about that now; he still had a job to do.  
  
Not being the total moron people took him for Inuyasha could easily see what Xen was planning and simply complied with his wish. His face was just too determined to be told 'no.' "I hope you know what you're doing." 'Miroku,' he said that last part in his head.  
  
'So do I,' he thought. "No worries, for some reason I know I've lived or done this before." The hole in his hand was uncovered and as the feeling returned to him so did a brief memory. "Kazaana!" he shouted, not even thinking.  
  
Inuyasha gave an amused glance at his friend and watched as the Kazaana took effect on the surroundings. Since Inuyasha had gotten much of the fire put out already it didn't take long for the strong wind from Xen's hand to take care of the rest.  
  
As the fire fizzled out nothing remained but smoldering huts and burnt carcasses. It was not a sight for the weak of heart.  
  
Kagome and Sango, who were still watching from the sidelines, looked very glad to see it all over. However, something troubling came into view.  
  
"Xen!" screamed Sango.  
  
"Oh my god," shrieked Kagome. "Inuyasha, hurry, help him!"  
  
"What now?" he growled. He turned quickly to his side and saw Xen down on his knees gripping his head tightly. 'Shit,' he cursed mentally. "Xen, what's wrong?"  
  
"The pain," he whispered. "I can't take the pain, too much."  
  
An unsettled frown came over Inuyasha's face; he was a fighter, not a doctor. He couldn't see anything physically wrong with him, but there was something...there had to be. "Kagome, Sango, get over here. See if you can't help him. I wouldn't know how."  
  
"Right," they answered.  
  
The two of them quickly ran to Xen's side while Inuyasha stayed back with Shippou and Kilala, not wanting to get in their way. In Inuyasha's mind medicine was woman's work, not a demons. He was, however, worried about Xen in his own right.  
  
"Xen," Kagome said softly. "What's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
Xen responded with nothing but a small groan. The grip on his head tightened further as he screamed out in agony.  
  
Sango had a troubled look on her face; terrified really, she had no clue what to do. Neither of them really knew what was going on. There was no way to help him. It was a pure mental battle.  
  
Kagome decided to give it one more go and try to reach him. "Can you hear me, Xen?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Xen?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Kagome's glance quickly changed over at Sango, her face full of worry. "Sango, you try. There's no way I can reach him but maybe you can."  
  
"R-right," she said, unsure of herself. She smoothed her hand over his long falling bangs in attempts to sooth him and get him to tell them what was wrong. It worked, partly. He wasn't yelling anymore and his grip loosened, but he still wasn't saying anything.  
  
Sango's presence did in fact help Xen, but he was still locked within a deep inner struggle. Using the Kazanna brought about all sorts of previous memories. Images of him and his friends flashed within his mind. They were all clues of his forgotten self. He was beginning to remember but the harder he tried to sort the images out the more pain it caused him. It was as if someone didn't want him to remember, that his memories were locked away for a reason.  
  
His body began to tremble as he focused extremely hard; he could feel the answer coming to him. It's raining, there's a lot of red, it's blood, a girl is crying, she looks like Sango. Xen tried to get closer but a strong mental block came up, resulting in a great deal of pain. He winced and the image began to blur again. Then there was nothing, nothing but darkness. He passed out.  
  
"Shit," Sango said breathlessly. "He's unconscious now."  
  
"What do we do now, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome worriedly.  
  
He stood silent for a moment, thinking. He looked thoughtful, like he was in a deep place. On the inside his mind was racing, trying to come up with an answer. He had none. "I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a day later and that incident was over. Xen hadn't woken up yet and Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala were all occupying a small room, in a village not far from the one that had caught on fire. The villagers from here had seen the smoke and went to see if there were any survivors.  
  
When they happened upon the gang and they told them about how the fire had been put out they welcomed them to their village. He hadn't made a sound or moved an inch since they got there. They were getting more worried than they had been before. This was serious business, if he didn't wake up soon there may be nothing that can be done for him.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," said Sango. "I have to talk a walk and clear my head. Come find me if anything changes, Kagome."  
  
"Sure, but, don't you want to be here for him when he wakes up, Sango?"  
  
She sighed and just shook her head. "Yes, but the waiting is just killing me. Besides," she added in sadly, taking a glance at him, "I don't know how soon he'll be waking up anyway."  
  
"Right," Kagome responded sadly.  
  
Sango walked out the room with Kilala behind her, leaving Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome to sit and do nothing, but wait. Big fun.  
  
Inuyasha let out a long sigh. These past few days hadn't been easy on anyone and he was no exception. Between that snafu with Kagome and playing with fire it had been very stressful and tiring for him. And he still had his biggest task ahead of him. He had yet to get Kagome to forgive him. This was a daunting task indeed.  
  
"Kagome," he began, "I just want to say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so just sit me and get it over with." The wording came out a bit faster than he intended, but his pride wouldn't allow him to say it properly.  
  
She didn't say anything, at first. She had a sullen and tired expression, like she was going to collapse. "Fine. I really don't care anymore, Inuyasha. I'm just so tired. So tired of it all."  
  
'Great,' he thought. 'Now I've made things worse. Stupid!' "Kagome."  
  
"No, just stop. I don't want to hear it anymore. I give up. I just hate this, this bullshit, it's just not worth it." Tears were starting to form, as she grew more upset.  
  
Inuyasha was as close as he's ever been to speechless. Kagome wasn't exactly one to keep her cool, but this; this just wasn't very like her. She always had such a resilient and go-getter enthusiasm about her. Now, now she just seemed kind of broken. "I'm sorry, this was all my fault. If I didn't have a six-foot wall between my emotions and me then you wouldn't have to deal with this. I'm so sorry."  
  
She let out a small sob and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, letting out her pent up frustration. "Idiot."  
  
Inuyasha smiled then gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I know." He kissed Kagome gently on the top of her head and held her tightly, gently rocking her. 'I know.'  
  
"Geez you two! Get a room, please!" cried Shippou, breaking the once peaceful atmosphere.  
  
"Shippou!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The sounds of his companions did not go unnoticed by Xen. He could hear them, their crying, their arguing, and their disgust. Everything. He wanted to get up and say everything was alright and that he was fine, but he couldn't. Everything wasn't fine and he couldn't get up. Inside he just felt numb, frozen. Like he couldn't do anything, he just stood bye and listened to the world moving forward, without him.  
  
For him, he felt half-ways dead. Alive enough to hear and sense others but dead in the way that he couldn't speak or see. He was stuck in a perpetual nothingness, desperately trying to escape.  
  
He could see, see his answers. They were all right before his eyes, memories of himself and his friends but he couldn't put together the pieces, his mind was a puzzle. Every time he put some of the pieces together the more questions arose in his mind and the picture became jumbled again.  
  
The picture started to come together again, like before. He was back, this time there was a forest, lots of trees, rain was coming down, pouring, and then there was the blood. There was lots of blood, and tears, the sound of someone crying. It had to be Sango crying... Then there was someone else, another woman. She was laughing, cackling, waving her fan. Her fan? What does that...?  
  
A severe wave of pain rushed over him as the woman in his mind screamed too. She was screaming in agony, screaming with him. His pain was causing her pain. He started to make out a face; it looked like, like Sango. "Sango!" he screamed.  
  
All at once his eyes open and his body jolted forward. He was breathing heavily, panting, and his body was covered in sweat. He could see Kagome and Inuyasha staring at him wide-eyed, and Shippou with a stupefied look.  
  
"Xen?" Kagome asked, in a confused tone. "What are you—"?  
  
"Sango!" he screamed. "Where is she?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, really fucked up, I know. But with everything all will be revealed in time. Now, my excuses for not updating~~~  
  
Severely injured wrist and was in a cast for about a week.  
  
My brother was home from spring break and I was unable to use the computer so long as he was home, downloading porn and making Jell-O shots with his buddy.  
  
I broke up with my boyfriend and was in an unstable condition to write.  
  
Okay, so I have no real good excuses, but that's all I've got for you. Sorry, I really am. Thanks to everyone who hasn't become too fed up with me and have had the heart to continue reviewing.  
  
Aamalie~ Yes, it's been a while. Yes, I'm sorry. No, I don't have any good excuses. Fluff? Yes, there will be fluff soon. So much so it'll blow your brains out. Or I'll just say that so you'll keep reading. Whichever.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ I understand where you're coming from. I hate re-runs too! The chapter was nice and easy but I'm going to try to get things worked out and resolved here, so we can get on to what everyone actually wants. Fluff!  
  
Lar-lar~ Side plots kind of help weave things together when the main plot can get weak at times. And don't worry about being repetitive in my mind that just tells me that I'm doing a consistent job on my writing. Even if you are too nice. ^_^ Just kidding, I like nice people  
  
Rain Angst~ Kagome isn't scary; she's just loosing her mind that's all. You can relate, no? ^^ Thanks for the patience.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Okay, so I didn't update quickly and there wasn't much humor but we need balance at times. I can't just go one way with my fics. Thanks for the nice review though.  
  
Backsplash007~ Okay, so Kagome didn't exactly blow up, but she had a nice mental breakdown those are always fun. And hey! Xen got in on it too. It's a party, yay!  
  
Thanks to all my kick ass reviewers, you guys rock. I luv you all very much. Now for the bad news. I'm gonna be on vacation this week for spring break, meaning I don't come back till Friday. So it'll be another 2 week or so till I update. I'm very sorry. Thanks everyone, really.  
  
Till then,  
  
Zero 


	13. Eating Ramen that is bad, Can be fun too

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ I came back from vacation and was thrilled to see my inbox with reviews for the last chapter, all of them positive, which is great. It's good to know I'm doing something right. Sorry about taking so long to update, you know me, somewhere along the way I run into problems. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Calm your ass down, idiot!" answered an annoyed Inuyasha. "Everything is alright. Sango is well and we found somewhere to stay after the fire was put out. You don't have to scream and get all huffy, just relax."  
  
Xen responded with a cold glare, he didn't like being told off by his friend after he just came back to reality, and for whatever reason he was just agitated. "I'm glad everything is fine but that still doesn't answer my question. So please, tell me, where is Sango?"  
  
"Out," Inuyasha replied.  
  
This answer wasn't very sufficient for Xen, he continued holding his upset demeanor. "I can see that."  
  
"Well then smart ass you—"  
  
"Oh shut up, the both of you!" interjected a pissed off Kagome. "Don't get into a fight over nothing." She let out a quick huff and turned to Xen. "Listen, I don't know where Sango went. She was upset about what your current state was and needed to get some air. Inuyasha and I will fetch her, just hang tight till then."  
  
A small smile graced Xen's features as Kagome said that. 'She's safe, that's all I need to hear.' "Alright, thank you, thank you very much, Kagome."  
  
"Don't mention it," she beamed.  
  
Inuyasha merely stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Sentimental idiots," he muttered.  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to pop a vein. Things were resolved for Inuyasha it seemed, for the time being, but she was still plenty mad at him. "Inuyasha, SIT down, and cool off a bit."  
  
A throbbing sensation came over the hanyou's face as he pried it from the floor after Kagome so cruelly sat him. He grumbled something about a cold- hearted bitch then headed towards the door. "Hurry up, wench."  
  
"Right," she said, a slight tone of anger in her voice. She wasn't in the mood for Inuyasha's behavioral issues.  
  
The two left the room leaving Miroku with just himself and Shippou, but he didn't really provide much company. Xen's heart longed for Sango; he needed her, terribly.  
  
Shippou looked as though he may ask Xen something but his mouth quickly closed. 'I better not ask him anything,' thought Shippou. 'It's bad enough Inuyasha has a temper, but I don't even want to see Xen's angry side.'  
  
He then instead quietly slinked back into the corner and rested, since Xen was well he figured they'd be leaving soon and he needed what rest he could get.  
  
Xen, however, was a different story. Unlike Shippou he had gotten plenty of rest and an anxious exited feeling moved through him.  
  
'Sango,' he thought. 'Where are you? I need you, so please, come back soon, don't leave me alone anymore. I'm sick of being alone.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as a burning hot sensation ran over him. He yelped and jumped up, slightly stunned at the moment. 'What's going on?'  
  
"I'm so sorry," came a soft reply. It was a young woman with short brown hair and glossy green eyes. "I was coming here to bring tea and tripped, please forgive me for getting tea all over you." She was down on her knees, bowing, asking for forgiveness. "It must have really hurt," she said, as she slowly raised her head.  
  
A relieved smile came over Xen's face, he was glad to see he was in no danger. "It's fine, please stand up."  
  
He stood up and offered his hand down to her, she accepted and he gracefully hoisted her up. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll help you clean it up."  
  
Her face looked a bit shocked, but she quickly smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Xen bent down and began picking up the remnants of the teacups. The burning sensation had left him and his mind wandered unto other things... Like, Sango. Again, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry.  
  
"Ouch," the girl winced. "I cut my finger on one of the shards." She examined her index finger and noticed a small amount of blood oozing from it. "Hurts," she whimpered, pathetically.  
  
Xen's soft features studied the girl; she seemed so fragile and petite. Like porcelain, easily broken. He felt sorry for her and opted to help. "Here," he said in a calm voice. "Let me see."  
  
He grabbed her hand and softly put his lips over the minor injury, stopping the bleeding by drawing in the blood into his mouth. He stopped and let go of her hand. It was just a red mark now. "There," he smiled, "All fixed."  
  
"I'm Suki," she said carefully. "I want to thank you, you're being so nice after I screwed up as I did."  
  
"It's not even worth mentioning. Mistakes happen, no worries. After all, nobody is perfect." He had a broad smile on his face and his eyes seemed to light up, as he gave her a friendly look.  
  
She was a bit taken aback by his genuinely kind attitude but quickly regained composure, a smirk spreading across her face. "Your clothes must have gotten stained," she paused, then continued with a smock attitude, "you should take your clothes off and let me get you a fresh robe."  
  
A lump formed in Xen's throat, he was starting to feel hesitant now. She'd managed to back him into a corner oh-so-cleverly. 'Shit,' he thought. 'I was just asking for it.' "Uh, it's fine, really," he insisted, "don't worry about it."  
  
"No," she stressed, "I insist." The soft helpless face was gone and one of a more scandalous one was taken. Women are vixens that way. They aren't always what they seem.  
  
He let out a nervous laugh and backed away from Suki, fearing what could happen next. 'Kami, please help me now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud annoying groan. "Where is that woman!? I can't believe we haven't found her yet."  
  
"Hush, Inuyasha," snapped Kagome. "I can't take your complaining any longer."  
  
He looked at her a moment then shrugged. "Fine, It's not like I have to help you look for her or anything. I'm just going to go back and get something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
His back was turned to her and he started to leave but Kagome quickly caught his wrist. He turned to her and was surprised by the look that was on her face. "Kagome?"  
  
"Please," she said. "Just help me a little longer."  
  
There was a softer look on his face and he nodded. He knew something was still bothering her and didn't want to upset her further. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, and let go of his wrist.  
  
They walked just a little farther out, near the outskirts of the village and Kagome quickly spotted her and pointed with excitement. "Look Inuyasha, there she is!"  
  
Sango was sitting on the ledge of a stone well. Her face looked worn, old almost, full of concern. Sullen as she was, the sound of her friend's voice quickly aroused her. "Kagome?" she asked curiously. "What's going on?"  
  
"You have to hurry, Xen just woke up and he was calling out for you."  
  
Sango shot her friend a quizzical glance. While she was glad to hear Xen was awake she wasn't so sure about that other part. "Inuyasha?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't give me that look, it's true. The dumb ass made a big deal out of needing to see you so don't make this a long drawn out process. Let's just get over there now."  
  
"Right." She slid off the edge and towards her friend, back to Xen. She was still skeptical but wanted to see him. 'Xen, I'm coming.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Xen was trying to avoid Suki, and her seductive but scary nature. Despite his best efforts he was back into a corner, literally, with her approaching.  
  
He tried to raise is voice to say something but it quickly became hoarse when she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"You have such pretty eyes," she said smoothly. "And your hair is long and luscious," she said, licking her lips.  
  
It was hard for Xen to keep his wits about him in this situation, Miroku may have been good with dealing with women, but he sure wasn't. "I, um..." He drew a quick breath and began again, seeing that he was giving the wrong message by being too timid. "Stop," he said, this time with more anger and force in his voice.  
  
"But why?" she whined. "If you have a woman problem I can take care of it for you." She reached her hand over to stroke his face again but was halted.  
  
Xen held Suki's wrist tightly, his eyes ablaze. "This IS a problem. You're not aware of it but there's someone else. I can't give into your advances, you need to leave."  
  
She just gave him an amused glance and shrugged her shoulders. "What's the big deal? I won't tell her, I promise." She gave him a suggestive wink. "No worries."  
  
"What don't you understand by—"  
  
All too quickly his mouth was covered up and Suki had her mouth enclosed over his, captivating him in something she lusted for, and he feared.  
  
With all great timings and luck, Sango and the rest of the gang appeared through the door as this took place, except of course, all they saw was Xen kissing some strange girl.  
  
Xen shoved the girl off of him as he heard Sango's gasp from the doorway. He stood frozen, and she was in shock. He mouthed the word 'no' silently.  
  
He opened his mouth to explain himself, but Sango just buried her face in her hands and ran off. The sounds of her sobbing echoed in his ears.  
  
"Shit," Xen cursed.  
  
Suki, feeling a great amount of discomfort, gathered herself from the floor and hurried off. Seeing as things were about to erupt, and she didn't want to be around when that happened.  
  
Nobody tried to stop her; everyone else in the room was statues. Shippou had awoken from his nap upon hearing Sango's sobbing, Xen was numb, and Kagome & Inuyasha were still in shock and disbelief.  
  
Whoever said it, was indeed correct, whatever can go wrong, will.  
  
Never being at a loss of words, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "What the fuck was that, Xen!? That girl was all over you."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kagome quickly added in.  
  
"I-I...it wasn't..." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, sorting out his thoughts. "That wasn't what it seemed. She was making advances on me, not the other way around."  
  
"Then why were you kissing her?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Because," he said in an angered tone, "She lashed out at me when I tried to stop her and there was nothing I could do so long as my hands were holding down her wrists."  
  
Inuyasha gave an understanding nod at his friend. "I see, yeah, you're not the pervert anymore so I guess it doesn't matter..."  
  
The word 'pervert' played again and again in Xen's mind. It was a very familiar word to him, even though he couldn't remember anyone once calling him that.  
  
'Why?' he thought. 'Why is that so familiar?' A wheel started turning in his head and an image was produced for him. There was a lovely red handprint covering a dashing monk's face, his face! Sango looked at him sourly and yelled, "Pervert!"  
  
The image dissipated and a huge piece was set back into place for him. "That's right," he said to himself, out loud. "I've always been a real pig, and Sango, well she, she..." He sighed to himself. "She gets disgusted with me and runs off."  
  
"Xen?" asked Kagome, very concerned. "What are saying?"  
  
He just shook his head and gave a faint smile. "I just finally realized something Kagome, something I forgot. A piece of me I lost, until now."  
  
She still looked concerned but prompted him to continue. "What is that?"  
  
"Woman don't actually make me feel uncomfortable, it's vise versa. Really, who I am, the real me, I'm just some idiotic pervert."  
  
Inuyasha let out a grunt. "What a revelation."  
  
Kagome gave a quick elbow to Inuyasha's stomach. "Shut up! For him, this is a breakthrough. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." ... "Stupid wench."  
  
"Sango," whispered Xen. "I have to find her. I have to go find, Sango."  
  
Even though Kagome was glad that Miroku regained a crucial piece of his memory she was very weary of the idea of him going out to find Sango. Of course, she could understand, but it just wasn't a wise mood. "Maybe you shouldn't..." began Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. He figured Kagome would be the one pushing him out the door. But in any case, he'd let her handle it. He didn't want to be told to sit, anyways.  
  
"I know why you want to find her, but I just don't think it's a good idea. Xen, you're still not well yet. We can go find Sango, Inuyasha and I," finished Kagome, skeptical of what he might say.  
  
"No," he said simply. "It's just not that easy. I just feel compelled to go, she needs me. I can't explain it, but I know that it has to be me. I'm sorry, but I'm going."  
  
Kagome frowned but nodded; she didn't think that she could stop him anyway. "Good luck," was all she could say to him.  
  
He smiled back at her, the old sort of smile, the mischievous monk smile that had once graced his face. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll be back, with Sango." He got up and walked out the door, then proceeded to running. The sky was darkening; it would rain soon. He had to hurry.  
  
Inuyasha stared at everyone else left in the room and let out a long sigh. It was a very anticlimactic feeling. "Godspeed, my friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so, wow, things are really coming to a head now, Xen, finally got a huge self of him he lost, Sango is emotionally distraught, there's a new whore in the story, and the rest of the group is just trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Sounds like a recipe for a soap opera...or this poorly written fic. Whichever. I was glad that I was able to update somewhat quickly so as not to be punished and chewed out by reviewers. Yay!  
  
Rissi-Sama~ What fun would it be to not do a cliffy update? It just wouldn't. And you know me; I just love fun so much. Hey, look, this one is sort of a cliffy as well. I'll be damned.  
  
Sango-chan~ I just don't enjoy making excuses, that's all. As for the lack of fluff, I'm sorry. But action was good, right. Right? ^^  
  
Lar-lar~ *Sweats* Yes...Fluff, I've been promising fluff, haven't I? It's funny, sometimes authors have to make bluffs to keep readers interested but be assured there will be some fluff. Maybe just not major. Who knows with me though? Thanks for the great review.  
  
Aamalie~ Why is it in almost every singe review I've gotten is asking for fluff? Are you organizing some sort of fluff movement? Is that all I'm good for to you people? Fluff? ^^ That's good cause there will be some. Just remain patient. There aren't many chapters left you know.  
  
Serenedy~ Rest assured, I finish every fic I start. No fic gets left behind. I plan on finishing, it's just been taking me too long to update. Sorry.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Thanks for the hug, but there's no need to be sorry. Shit happens, it's all relative to life. You wanted hear something; I just broke up with another boyfriend, which was just on Thursday. The irony, eh? So, now, anyways, I apologize for the shortness but eight pages is all I can really muster to write within a reasonable amount of time. Thanks for the nice review.  
  
Rain angst~ Thanks for your understanding, good to know people know what I'm going through. I appreciate it, and I'll try to keep updating to the best of my abilities.  
  
Backsplash007~ Aren't they though? Breakdowns are really great, and god knows everyone has enough of them in my fics. ^_^  
  
Thanks to all the kick ass reviewers of chapter 12...As for that vacation I took, it was hell, the weather was nice, but the woman was being a bitch and it was hard to get along with her. But I came up with some good ways to end this sucker. Plan on only a few more chapters. I already have a new story in the works so I'm exited for that. If people only knew me through my story Crimson Tears, then hopefully they'll know me through my next one, which I hope will be even bigger. Thanks everyone, you're all great.  
  
Next update should be a week or two from now, around the weekend. Depends on if it's another super busy hell week in school  
  
Till then,  
  
Adios  
  
Zero 


	14. Lost Ourselves

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Sorry, I was really busy last week, and am in fact even busier this week, but I have an overwhelming need to write. Forgive me for leaving you hanging, but we can't control everything and sometimes we just aren't up for certain tasks at hand. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Naraku let out an annoyed groan, seeing the houshi making progress with his memory loss didn't please him. He had hoped the strong mental blocks would keep him from getting very far, but he was indeed mistaken. He hated being mistaken. "Kagura."  
  
Kagura's figure appeared out of the looming darkness, a sneer on her face. "You rang?"  
  
"Humph. You should learn a little respect, Kagura. You may find yourself facing the same fate of that of our houshi."  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "How is that?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
She smiled. Her rebellious attitude was getting to him; she loved it. "I don't believe our fair houshi is dead yet, Naraku."  
  
He let out an amused laugh and continued explaining himself. "Yet, you mean."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Her crooked grin widened at this. "What happened to your brilliant plan? Did it fall apart like I said it would? Now you want me to fix it for you."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. The plan has worked perfectly thus far, but it would prove to be more productive should he be dead."  
  
"And you're just realizing this now?" she asked, a half curious, half mocking tone.  
  
His eyes became intensely fixated on her. His anger was building up and up and up. He too had a strong pride and hated seeing his subordinate undermined him. "Do it."  
  
Feeling sufficient with her effort to piss him off, her figured disappeared and escaped back into the darkness, her voice being the last thing to resonate in the room. "As you wish."  
  
Kagura left the Naraku's castle feeling a great feeling residing within her. Not only did she make Naraku look like a fool, but she also got to go out and kill someone. It was a win-win situation for her.  
  
She looked down at the landscape below her, upon riding on her large feather. She saw Sango's figure in the distance. She grinned at this. 'Change of plans,' she thought. She began to make her slow decent to the ground. Sango was unknowing of the doom that awaited her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tears wouldn't stop falling down Sango's face. Her eyes were puffy and red from all her sobbing and her face was buried within her arms, not wanting anyone to see her in such condition.  
  
She let out a small sniffle and tried to regain composure, even though her heart had been torn to pieces.  
  
'He's always been this way,' she thought, bitterly. 'Always so oblivious to other's feelings and gets caught up in his own wishes. I guess, he never really changed, not really, not completely.'  
  
More tears. The burning sensation in her face returned as she began crying again. "God!" she screamed. "I'm so stupid! I fell in love with a man who's a complete self-centered jerk, who doesn't even know the real him. Am I stupid, or what?"  
  
"No," came the cold, yet calm reply. "You're not stupid at all, just doomed."  
  
She turned her head quickly and what she saw made her body shiver. "Kagura."  
  
Kagura smiled. She enjoyed seeing the frightened and stunned look on the girl's face. It was like a deer looking into headlights. "Glad you haven't forgotten me, Sango dear."  
  
"Like I could."  
  
"Glad to know I'm worth remembering."  
  
"Bitch," she spat. "What do you want? Why are you here?"  
  
She shrugged and replied simply, "to kill you."  
  
Sango's eyes bulged; a tight knot began to form in her throat. "K-kill me?"  
  
She nodded and pulled out her fan, ready to strike at any moment. "That's the deal. Naraku wants you dead. Ever since things didn't quite work out with the houshi he's been very agitated lately."  
  
The shock of what Sango had just heard was maddening. The result of everything terrible that has happened to her thus far in her life has been a result of Naraku, and now this. Everything was his fault. They were all just pawns in his trap. And Kagura, she just acted as though it was no big deal.  
  
Can creatures be so cold, even if they aren't totally human? Were their lives that meaningless to just be able to toy around with their emotions? She wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"You're sick!" she screamed. "I hate you, you and that bastard, Naraku! I'll make you pay for what you've done, Kagura. You'll regret ever coming across me, or Miroku, or anyone one of my friends."  
  
"Are you trying to scare me?" She chuckled to herself. "It's not working. You don't even have a weapon to defend yourself. What's keeping me from killing you this instant?"  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled at the statement. "What do you take me for? I'm not just some defenseless village girl. I am a demon slayer. I can defend myself. You're not that great, Kagura. You aren't all powerful."  
  
"You'll regret having ever said those words when you're drowning in a sea of your own blood, with Miroku soon to fallow."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I'll make you eat those words."  
  
"Then do it. I'm not afraid." She held steady in the best defensive stance she could come up with. It was hard not having a weapon, but it did allow her to move quicker. Meaning she could dodge more blows.  
  
"I won't deny you your death wish." Without warning she quickly lashed out at Sango and cut the side of her right cheek as she attempted to avoid the blow.  
  
A nice red streak ran down Sango's cheek from her eyes to her mouth. Blood flowed profusely out the wound and ran down her neck. She shivered. It had been a while since she felt the cool feeling of blood running over her.  
  
Glad to see that her attack caught Sango somewhat off guard Kagura attacked with another furry of attacks. Each one becoming more accurate at hitting their target as Sango's endurance began to wear. Finally, one hit got her dead on.  
  
Sango was caught off guard by the attack and slipped on an out rooted tree trunk and feel heavily to the ground. Her newly inflicted shoulder wound hurting her greatly. She gritted her teeth as Kagura stood over her, laughing.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not badly," she seethed, wanting to still appear strong. "This is nothing."  
  
"Does this hurt?" She grabbed Sango's arm and began twisting and contorting it in horrible ways.  
  
In shear pain Sango let out an agonizing scream. Her arm began pursing out blood, drenching her entire arm.  
  
Kagura let out deep laugh as she tightened the grip on her arm, enjoying every scream of pain resonating from Sango. "I'll take that as a, yes."  
  
"Help me," she whispered. "Somebody help me."  
  
"There's no hope left for you Sango, just give up. If you beg I'll end your torture and kill you quickly."  
  
"Never!" In a surprise attack Sango was able to stop writhing in her own pain and use her feet to push Kagura away sending her tumbling to the ground. Sango limped away slowly and was able to stand, barely.  
  
The attack hadn't much effect on Kagura. She was able to quickly get up, severely pissed off, and approach Sango. "I wasn't going to torture you too much longer. I was really being nice. You shouldn't have taken my kindness for granted."  
  
"Humph. Is that what you call killing people? Kindness?"  
  
"I call it what I like. As someone about to die, I would show me more respect. You may get lucky that way."  
  
Sango looked at Kagura defiantly, crossing her arms she said, "I don't need luck, nor will I ever show you respect. Get over yourself."  
  
She made a low growling noise through her clenched teeth. "I hope you enjoyed saying those words because they are going to be your last."  
  
She smiled. "I have no regrets. Lets end this."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you a secret before you die."  
  
Sango stood ready and held her arm tightly, readying to withstand whatever blow may come over her. 'I won't die, not yet, I just can't. This isn't the end.'  
  
"The houshi," she said, "he's become aware. In fact, he's coming right now to find you and tell you the good news and apologize. Wouldn't that be great? Except, for the fact that you'll be dead by the time he gets here."  
  
Sango was stunned when she heard this but just wrote it off as nothing, just a mind trick. "Don't toy with me. Miroku isn't himself anymore. I accept that."  
  
"Do you really, Sango?"  
  
She hesitated. The way she always said her name made her cringe. "Yes," she said uncertainly. "I do. There's nothing I can do but move on, no matter how hard that is."  
  
"Because it was your fault?"  
  
This had caught her off guard. 'Was it really my fault? Did my wanting Miroku to change influence everything? No! I can't think like this.' "You're lying!"  
  
'This is perfect,' thought Kagura. 'She's falling for it.' "Am I? After all, you're the one who was fed up with Miroku and wanted him to change so badly. You got your wish, so why aren't you happy?"  
  
Unknown to Kagura, Miroku has heard Sango's screaming and now was incredibly close to her position. He was standing just outside a small grove of trees. His eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"Sango," he whispered. "What did she do to you?"  
  
His eyes traveled up and down her tattered body. He could see her blood soaked clothing and the red mark down her face. He could see the pain and frustration in her eyes. She was so full of turmoil. He hadn't seen her like this since...since.  
  
Kohaku. She hadn't been distressed over anything since her brother had been taken from her and the endless struggle to get him back had begun. Now, now, it wasn't Kohaku but himself she was fighting to protect, to keep with her.  
  
'I can't let her do this,' he thought. 'Sango, I'm coming.' He took a step in her direction but stopped when he heard her screaming.  
  
'Maybe she's right. But this...this wasn't...' Sango closed her eyes tightly as she screamed in an outburst, "This isn't what I wanted!"  
  
His face looked low and pained. The anguish he could her in her voice made tears come to his eyes. 'It's all my fault,' he cursed. 'It's all my fault!'  
  
All at once everything got dark and the familiar pain had returned to him. His vision clouded and that same image started to come back to him. It was that reoccurring nightmare.  
  
He was back in the same dark forest as he had found himself before. It was still raining and blood was everywhere. But now, he could see the image clearly. It was Kagura standing over Sango's limp body, laughing. And it was indeed Sango writhing in agony, in a pool of her own blood.  
  
The image made Miroku feel sick. He gagged. It was too much for him. He broke down, crying. The pain of everything that was happening was so immense.  
  
He failed to save Sango then and he was failing her now. He could hear her screaming on the outside, could hear Kagura contradicting Sango's true emotions. He was just sitting there letting it all happen, doing nothing. He was caught in this dream that was to be his future reality.  
  
Sango being dead and he being powerless to do anything while Kagura watches and enjoys her final minutes, laughing.  
  
Miroku was now caught deep within his own depths of emotion, his own self- pity and guilt. He was blinded by his feelings and thusly Sango continued to suffer in the real world while he stayed trapped in the barrier he put up around himself.  
  
The smile on Kagura's face couldn't have gotten much bigger. She had broken Sango, perverted what she had said and thought, and now was in control. "You know better Sango, this is exactly what you hoped for. Yet, you still continue to lie to yourself."  
  
'Am I?' "No!" she screamed.  
  
"Are you that neck deep in denial you can't even admit that to yourself?"  
  
'Yes.' "No!"  
  
"You disappoint me, Sango. I thought you were better than this."  
  
Sango was too choked up to respond to her. She was caught in her own inner turmoil. Kagura's words were getting to her. The guilt she felt was too much. "No! No! No! It's not true! It's not true!"  
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"  
  
"Me," she whispered. "It's always been me."  
  
Miroku had been listening to Sango fight Kagura's manipulation for a while now and was now completely appalled with himself. "I'm just to weak to save her! Just like I could never save my father! I hate myself!"  
  
"Do you really think that it's all your fault?" a voice asked.  
  
The voice sounded distantly familiar to him. He recognized the voice from somewhere but couldn't place it. "Who are you?"  
  
"Miroku, don't be afraid. Just listen."  
  
He nodded. He felt too confused and trapped to do anything else. "Yes."  
  
"If you continue to let this happen Sango will die. You know that?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be fighting yourself and should instead take care of Kagura."  
  
"How can I!?" he screamed. "How could I ever face Sango after all this? I'm a worthless coward!"  
  
"Only if you believe that."  
  
"I—"  
  
"The son I knew," the voice cut off, "Would never let that happen. You just believe you're weak. You're only feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Don't let this happen, or you'll never forgive yourself. Let the past stay the past. You have a choice. You're in control of your own future."  
  
"I want to save her."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"I-I'm afraid. I'm afraid of everything. Of dying, of losing my real self, of never admitting my feelings to Sango, of killing my friends, of living almost. Who knows what damage I may cause."  
  
"Miroku," she said softly. "It's okay to be afraid but don't let your fear control you."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then save her, before it's too late."  
  
"You can do this, it's not beyond your control anymore. You make decisions for yourself and live with them. Accept your mistakes and move on."  
  
"It's okay then? Okay to let go of this guilt and forgive myself? I'm worth forgiving?"  
  
"Everyone is."  
  
"You're right. Thank you, thank you so much, mother. I miss you, and thank you."  
  
"You find strength within yourself to do the right thing. All I could ever do is try to help. Don't stop living, Miroku. Be true to yourself."  
  
"I will. I won't forget what you taught me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
The world around him appeared back to normal. He could see things clearly again. It wasn't the grim future that could have been. It reality. He still had a choice.  
  
He clenched his fist tightly. 'I won't forget, mother. I know what I have to do now. I'll take responsibility for my actions and live with my mistakes. I can move on.'  
  
"I will," he whispered. "I'll move on but never forget."  
  
'That's checkmate,' she thought. 'I win again.' "There, there," she said, trying to sound sympathetic. "I'll ease your suffering. Death can cure any ailment."  
  
A single tear fell from Sango's face as she lowered her head down to the ground. She looked shameful and felt full of disgrace. 'Father, Kohaku... Miroku. Forgive. I'm just too weak. I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want this pain.' "I'm ready," she managed to choke out.  
  
"Good." She needn't say anything more. She brought her fan up to her face to make one final blow that would end everything. 'Shame,' she thought, just as she was about to strike 'You always seemed so strong too.' "Good bye," she said.  
  
"Sango!" screamed Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so wow, that was pretty trippy. Sorry if it's difficult to understand. I'll try to explain in another author's note at the end of the story or something. I also apologize for all the typos and errors. I wanted to get this up by tonight. I didn't have time though to proof read it. I am sorry. Thanks for all the great reviews though.  
  
Aamalie~ Ya, so okay, now you know there has to be some fluff in the next chapter and a nice happy resolution. And see, Miroku is himself again. So yay! You get the houshi back.  
  
Small-buttercup~ That's the pits. -__-; Being grounded sucks!!! I feel for you. Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Lar-lar~ I hope this chapter lived up to the amount of fun and enjoyment you hoped it would be. And yes, episode 132 does rock!  
  
Rissi-sama~ I thrive on dilemma and misunderstanding, it can help scoot the plot along at times and bring about all those fun feelings and explanations. Hooray.  
  
Backsplash007~ Meh, spring break was all right. I do hope you enjoyed yours though. And yes, mental breakdowns are great. They're just so awesome I can't stand it Any way, thanks for the nice review.  
  
Rain Angst~ Yay, now he got even more back! ^^ Must be happy bout that, yes?  
  
Tricky-The-Kitsune-Youkai~ Damn! It has been a while since I've heard from you. And don't be too surprised that I've updated. I try to at least every two weeks. That's for reviewing again though. I appreciate the kind words and support.  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ Don't be sorry, I'm just glad that you hold me in such high regards. Thank you very much. ^_^  
  
That's all of the kick ass reviewers for the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! I luv you all so much.  
  
Expect the next chapter to be updated sometime this weekend I think. I really want to finish this story soon. There are only one or two chapter left. I haven't decided. Thanks everyone.  
  
Till then,  
  
Zero. 


	15. Returned from Away

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ I'm sorry for the prolonged update. I had actually planned to yesterday, but we had put our dog to sleep so I didn't really feel like writing anything. I do apologize. Enjoy the chapter. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagura's eyes widened as a small trickle of sweat ran down her face. "Monk?" she said as she turned around. She saw him and grinned. "You showed up just in time lover-boy."  
  
Miroku's eyes hardened; he ignored the side comment. "Leave her alone," he said in an icy tone. His eyes darted over to Sango.  
  
Sango was still on the ground, her eyes red and puffy and her face full of confusion. She made no motion to get up. It was as if she were frozen in shock  
  
'Damnit, Sango,' thought Miroku. 'Get up! Let me handle this.'  
  
A large grin pursed over Kagura's lips. "I think you greatly miscalculated things here. Your damsel in distress is no longer distressed. She's pitted to die and has no intention it seems to stop me."  
  
"I do," came his short but cold reply. He gently clenched and unclenched his fist several times, still analyzing the situation. "Sango," he said gently. "Get up, please get up."  
  
At his words she began crying and shaking her head. "I can't! I'm a terrible person. I deserve to die. Someone like me shouldn't go on living."  
  
The shock on Miroku's face was evident. "What?"  
  
"She said she didn't want to live," cut in Kagura. "Do the lady a favor and let her have her wish. It's the least you could do. Hmm? It's your fault after all."  
  
"Yes," he agreed.  
  
Kagura looked pleased.  
  
"But"- he continued, "One should take responsibility for their mistakes. Guilt and self-pity won't help me now."  
  
"That's right," Kagura chimed in. "Nothing can help you now."  
  
"Aren't we cocky?" he coaxed.  
  
"Just confident."  
  
Nodding, Miroku just smiled and let out a small laugh. "Hopefully for you that confidence won't go to waste."  
  
Kagura did not enjoy being made a fool of. She would put a stop to it. "Let's get this over with. I have things I need to do."  
  
Miroku just shrugged. "Sorry, didn't know you were in a hurry to die."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
He nodded. "Right, but first things first," he turned his glance over to Sango, she hadn't moved an inch. "Sango dear, now may be a good time to move. I promise we can talk after I take care of Kagura."  
  
Kagura grunted. "That'll be the day."  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked again, concerned.  
  
She didn't respond. She had curled herself up into a fetal position. Her hands were tightly gripped over her head and she rocked gently back and forth.  
  
'Shit,' Miroku cursed. 'Sango's being as pathetic as I was. It also happens to be at the worst time too.' "Damnit!"  
  
"Indeed." Kagura laughed. She enjoyed seeing Miroku struggle to try and get Sango out of her shell. She knew he wouldn't proceed if she weren't safe. She was getting an easy victory.  
  
In Sango's mind she was caught within a struggle of her own. Seeing Miroku as he was now made her feel even worse. He was so much stronger and better than her, and in her mind that she didn't deserve to be saved.  
  
'I'm pathetic. I wish Kagura had killed me. I don't deserve to live. Miroku deserves someone better than I, and Kohaku deserves a strong sister. I failed them.'  
  
'And now, now Miroku is risking his life to save me, and I don't do a damn thing to help him. I'm just too weak and stupid to do any good. I make things worse and complicate every incident because of my damn emotions.'  
  
'I'm not like Inuyasha; I'm not strong. I'm always hiding. I'm also not like Kagome, either. She keeps trying even if she's too weak to do anything. She never looses faith in herself. Shippou, even he can muster a bit of courage in a tough situation. He's also loyal to his friends. And Miroku, he's beyond everything I hope to be. He keeps enduring life even when he knows he'll die soon anyway.'  
  
'They all put me to shame.'  
  
'I hate being weak!'  
  
'I hate being pathetic!'  
  
'I hate being a coward!'  
  
'I hate living!'  
  
'I hate life!'  
  
'I hate everything!'  
  
'But most of all... I hate myself! I hate myself, and everything that has gone wrong in this miserable existence. Nobody could ever love someone like me. Miroku should just leave me to die.'  
  
'I'm not worth protecting.'  
  
'I'm not worth a life.'  
  
'I'm not worth kindness.'  
  
'I'm not worth pity or even compassion.'  
  
'I'm not worth anything.'  
  
'I'm not even near worth anything to Miroku. Nothing... I'm worth nothing.'  
  
Sango let out a long cry, a cry for everything, her heartache, her confusion, her guilt, her anguish, her stupidity, and her sorrow.  
  
"Sango," whispered Miroku silently.  
  
"It seems Sango has given up long before you could help her," criticized Kagura. "You failed. You were too weak to help her."  
  
He didn't respond. His eyes were intensely focused on Sango. He didn't know what he felt for her. Pity? Sadness? No, it was something else. It was something much deeper than those things.  
  
'What's he up to?' she thought. 'I wonder if he could be planning something.' She glanced at Sango and smiled. "There's nothing you can do, so don't waste your breath."  
  
Miroku didn't listen. "Sango!" he screamed. "I love you! I love everything about you! Your smile, your warmth, your kindness, your compassion, your strength, your endurance, your body... Everything! I love everything about you. So please, Sango, don't doubt me. Don't be afraid. Just get up. Everything will be okay."  
  
"Mi-Miroku," Sango whispered. "Is that you? Is it really you?" She released her arms from her head and looked up at the blurry figure, her tears still falling.  
  
"Yes," he replied softly. "It's really me. I love you, Sango. Get up now because I don't want you to die."  
  
"Miroku!" She sprang to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She nearly tackled Miroku as she clung tightly to him in a fierce embrace. She buried her head in his and let out a soft sob.  
  
His body exhaled a great sigh of relief as Sango stood nestled in his arms. "I'm glad you're alright Sango," he said softly. "We can work some things out after this. I'm going to take care of Kagura now. It'll be okay though, so don't worry."  
  
She seemed to understand and nodded, reluctantly letting go. She walked away some distance to a clearing where she would be safe.  
  
Kagura watched as Miroku saw Sango off and felt a great deal of disgust growing in the pit of her stomach. "I'm glad you have some self-control, houshi. It would be rather sickening to have to watch you two give into your primal desires."  
  
Primal desires. Miroku liked the sound of that. He let out a laugh and hung on tightly to his powerful arm. "Shove it."  
  
"You plan on defeating me with your wind-tunnel alone? Do you really think that would be enough to beat me?"  
  
"Maybe," came his calm response, "but I certainly wasn't going to use any conventional weapons with you. That's just not who I am."  
  
His self worth and confidence would e admirable to some, but it only made Kagura angrier. "I'm not as weak as you may think."  
  
"We'll see." He removed the beads sealing his powerful curse and focused all his strength and energy on that attack, hoping to have enough power to draw Kagura in enough to scare her off for a well until he could get help from the others.  
  
"Foolish!" she shouted. "I'm not your average demon; I can defend myself." With a flick of her fan a powerful gust, much like a tornado, enveloped the houshi into.  
  
Miroku felt sick inside the whirlwind of air as he tried to focus on keeping his attack steady and not suck up anything that wasn't intended. It was only Kagura he wanted. It unfortunately didn't pan out that way. The gust spit him out with such force that he collided into a tree and split a good part of it.  
  
He was forced to seal the tunnel as he put his hands to his stomach and coughed out a fair amount of blood. 'Shit,' he cursed. 'So much for that plan.'  
  
Kagura looked pleased at the monk's state for the moment. It gave her a shiver of pleasure seeing him struggling to breath as he writhed in pain. Yes, very pleasurable. "Is that all you got?"  
  
"No," he spat, trying to smile. "There's this." He grabbed a piece of the tree that he split open off the ground and threw it as hard as he could in Kagura's direction.  
  
His aim didn't fail him as the piece of wood hit her square in the head. This made Kagura let out an angered scream. A small stream of blood running down her face from a laceration now located on her forehead.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" she screamed.  
  
Miroku took advantage of the situation and struggled to his feet. His breath was knocked out of him on impact and he may have several cracked ribs. Still, this didn't detour him. He braced himself for the next attack, whatever it may be.  
  
Kagura's recovery was short. While her head throbbed it only fueled her desire to see Miroku die an agonizing death at her hands. She waved her fan at Miroku and before he knew it his arms and legs were littered with small, but deep cuts from her attack.  
  
Blood was spilling all over his clothing as he tried to keep standing; despite the fact his body was enduring a tremendous amount of pain. He was loosing a good deal of blood, fast. Too fast. "Shit."  
  
"What an idiot you are. You deserve death, your stupidity is unbearable." She struck a hard blow to his face resulting in cut from his forehead down to the tip of his nose.  
  
He immediately responded with an attack of his own. Even with his bare fists he was able to encore some damage. He gave her one of his strongest punches right to the gut.  
  
She reeled back and gripped her stomach, trying hard to breath. Her breath was knocked right from her.  
  
He followed this attack with several more blows to her face and upper body area before collapsing to his knees. His injuries held him down.  
  
Not long after this small volley of attacks was Kagura up and ready to go again. She laughed at his state. "You really are pathetic. You can't face me without a weapon."  
  
'If only I had my staff,' he thought. 'If only...'  
  
Then he heard a sound; it was a loud 'clink' noise. "What the..." His eyes traveled to his side and a shimmering object surfaced. It was his staff. "Fuck," he finished in bewilderment. His eyes wide open in shock.  
  
Kagura could not believe her eyes either. Last she knew Naraku had possession of the monk's staff. Now, now it was right there for him. Her eyes traveled to a nearby tree. She could hear the sound of laughter coming from it.  
  
Naraku sat contently in the tree. A sinister smile on his face.  
  
"You!" she yelled. "Why!"  
  
"To teach you a lesson, Kagura," calmly replied Naraku. "This is what happens to those who dare defy me. You should have known better."  
  
"Bastard!" she shouted. "How could you!?"  
  
"Better watch out. He's coming for you." Naraku motioned in Miroku's direction.  
  
Miroku was standing again with his weigh supported on his staff and did not look too happy. His had a burning drive and desire within them. His gaze was fixated on her.  
  
"Damn you, Naraku!"  
  
Naraku could only laugh in response. 'It's your own fault, Kagura. You shouldn't have defied me. Now you'll face punishment at the houshi's hands. And his wrath at the moment is far worse than mine.'  
  
"Now, Kagura, you pay." Miroku swiftly charged the stunned demon. He raised his staff over his head and came down on her with all his power, blow after blow sending her reeling. He enjoyed listening to her anguish screams of pain as he smashed her face in and every other part of her body he could hit.  
  
Finally, things seemed over. Kagura was beaten down black and blue and Miroku stood huffing trying to regain his breath.  
  
Kagura made a motion to attack but the dull pain her body emitted was too much for her. She gave in. Calling her feather and ridding off into the wind, too ashamed to say anything further to him.  
  
Naraku also disappeared, greatly pleased with Miroku's work. There was no point in pursing the duo, however. His plan was a failure and he already derived great pleasure from Kagura's pain that day.  
  
Now it was just the two of them. Sango and Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked relieved seeing Kagura leave. He wasn't in any condition to pursue her so leaving was just as good. He smiled and fell to the ground. Exhausted, and still bleeding heavily.  
  
Sango, who had been watching everything, ran down to him. She had restrained herself from intervening but now she didn't have to worry. All that mattered was that Miroku got some medical attention that he desperately needed.  
  
Miroku could feel her presence next to him and smiled. "See, Sango, everything is alright. I told you."  
  
"Yes," she said, nearly crying. "You did."  
  
He nodded. "I meant it, Sango. I really do love you."  
  
"I know." Her eyes started to blur as tears threatened to pour out.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered. "I never know what to do when you cry."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
His lips enveloped her in a soft but very sensual kiss. He had for so long longed for this moment. This kiss. This girl. He'd always wanted her so badly.  
  
Sango almost felt like crying. Even though she felt an amazing sensation through kissing him her guilt was still holding her back. She beckoned for forgiveness, but Miroku wouldn't accept, he wouldn't let her be sorry.  
  
Their lips parted from one another and Sango stood up, helping Miroku to his feet. She slung his arm over shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you're still alive, but you may not be soon if we don't get to the village."  
  
"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor."  
  
"Always."  
  
He smiled faintly and nodded. "Of course."  
  
The two left the scene together supporting one another and their wounds. Both of them had been damaged but found strength through each other to carry on.  
  
Their tired bodies were barely able to make it back to the village where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou still waited patiently for them.  
  
There was a knock on the door to their hut.  
  
Kagome's face lit up. "It must be Sango and Xen! Hurry, Inuyasha, get the door!"  
  
He wished to protest but didn't. He got up and opened the door. What he saw stunned him. "Mi-Miroku?"  
  
"Hey," came his low reply. "What's up?" His body gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Sango stood over him worriedly.  
  
"Oh my god, Sango!" shrieked Kagome, after noticing the state the two of them were in. "What happened to you guys?"  
  
"It's a long story. I promise I'll tell you later. But for now..." Sango's voice trailed off. "I need to rest." Her eyes closed and she fell softly into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
He looked at his friends intently, smiling slightly. "What should I do with these two idiots, Kagome?"  
  
"Lay them down on the futons, Inuyasha. They need their rest."  
  
"And their wounds?" he asked.  
  
"We can tend to them when I get some supplies."  
  
"Right." He picked up Sango and laid her softly down on a futon. Then hoisted Miroku to his feet and dragged him slowly across the floor and plopped him down next to Sango. "There you go, buddy. Rest well."  
  
The two of them had peaceful expressions on their faces as they slept soundly.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in dismay. "No idea. But it seems like Miroku has recovered his identity. How, I don't know, but we'll find out in time, I'm sure."  
  
Kagome nodded and took out her assortment of bandages and medicines. "Yeah, we can ask them when they wake up. Let's just take care of their wounds for now."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome and began helping to dress their wounds. Both of them working contently side-by-side, small smiles of satisfaction on their faces.  
  
Things were looking better all around.  
  
Shippou smiled. He was sitting in a corner contently next to Kilala. "This is the way things should be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I was unsure about this chapter but all and all it seemed to work out. The next chapter is a final chapter and I'm stunned to see how much this story has progressed and the positive reaction to it. Thanks everyone. I look forward to your reviews.  
  
Tricky-the-Kitsune-Youkai~ I figured Inuyasha was either too busy with Kagome or perhaps they were just too far away for him to smell anything. That or his senses didn't work well between all the other smells coming from the forest. Your pick.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Are you insinuating that I'm violent!!! *Laughs* Yeah, I don't kneed help with violence, that's for sure. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Aamalie~ Oi, sorry for making you brain dead, but it's a necessary evil I would say. As for you demanding fluff I'm sure the ending scene didn't do enough for you but that's what the next chapter is for. ^_~  
  
Lar-lar~ I'm glad you didn't the part with the mother's voice wasn't too corny. I liked it but you can never tell the reaction to some things. Thanks for all the positive feedback.  
  
Ai8~ Thank you!  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ Yes, hooray, hooray for frolicking indeed. Thanks for the nice comments, sorry for the last cliffhanger.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Yes, I really do have some fun cliffies, don't I? I love torturing you slowly... But anyways, you have your resolution. I do hope you're happy with it. ^^  
  
That's all for now. It's been a crazy ride but thanks to all the kick ass reviewers I had from chapter 14. The final chapter is coming up next. Don't know when I'll have time to update. It may not be till next weekend.  
  
Till then,  
  
Adios  
  
Zero. 


	16. Closing Old Wounds, Making a Break

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Thoughts 'meep meep meep.'  
  
Dialog "meep meep meep."  
  
Author's note Alright, so this is it, the end. The sum of everything that has happened up till now will finally be able to come to a conclusion. Hope it meets your guy's expectations. It's been fun.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Where am I?" whispered a groggy Miroku. His eyes traveled around the room. The sun was just rising and small beams of light poked through the creases of the walls. No one else seemed to be awake yet. Inuyasha was sleeping in a corner with Kagome beside him and Shippou nestled up by the door with Kilala in his lap.  
  
At his side he noticed, however, a small clump of black hair wrapped tightly within a blanket, hiding its face. He smiled. "Sango." His hand reached out to her and pulled away some of her dark locks, pulling them behind her ears. He studied her face carefully. She seemed to have a reasonably peaceful demeanor to her, but she didn't look happy. He knew there were still several issues concerning her, which worried him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. He leaned over and kissed her check then hoisted himself up. He managed to get himself in a sitting position but not without difficulty. His whole body seemed to ache everywhere and it was excruciating to even move.  
  
As he scanned his injuries he noticed numerous amounts of abrasions along with several lacerations. His torso was what seemed to hurt the most after he had impacted with that tree. There was, however, something on his face that was annoying him. He reached up to touch it but immediately cringed. A small knowing sound escaped his lips, realizing the medical tape used for the cuts on his face caused the annoyance.  
  
A small smile pursed his lips as he laughed lightly. 'Kagome and Inuyasha must have had some great difficulty trying to take care of all these wounds.' He turned his head and watched them as they slept peacefully. 'Poor guys, must have been a long night.'  
  
Miroku placed his hands firmly on the ground and hoisted himself upwards with as much force as he could. It was difficult to stand but he managed to. His body felt stiff and he wanted to take a walk.  
  
First though, it would help should he be dressed properly. He looked down and noticed a fresh set of clothes folded for him by his bedside. Even now Miroku couldn't help but be amazed at Kagome's resourcefulness. Picking up the clothes, he moved towards another side of the room and began dressing himself.  
  
The sound of his feet moving across the floor did not go unheard by Sango, as well as the rustling of his clothes. Her eyes hurt as she tried to open them, but it didn't prove impossible. Her face lit up a deep red as she noticed Miroku dressing out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Sango quickly pulled the covers over her face as her eyes slightly poked out as she watched him throw his robe over his chest. His lean figure and comparatively strong muscles had captivated her. She hadn't realized how long she had been staring at him till his tall figure stood over her.  
  
"Good morning," he said in a cheerful voice. "How are you?"  
  
Her mind struggled to come up with an answer, as she was shocked to learn he had snuck up on her like that. 'Say you're fine, stupid! ...Even more than fine after that view.' "A-alright," she stuttered, a light shade of red still present. 'Nice one,' she cursed to herself.  
  
He looked at her confused for a moment but eventually nodded. "That's good."  
  
She didn't say anything back in response and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two for several moments. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. It was quite the episode they had yesterday and there were many things said...  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Miroku finally spoke up. "Would you like to accompany me?"  
  
"Yes," she said quickly, immediately jumping at the opportunity. While she felt weird being so quick and decisive, but she didn't care all she wanted was to not feel lonely, to be with him.  
  
Miroku was a little more than surprised with her quick reaction but looked very pleased as well. "I'm glad," he said, smiling. 'Wow, not the typical Sango reaction but it's just as well. I feel very lucky.'  
  
It made Sango feel glad to see that Miroku genuinely accepted her response and didn't reply with any rude or perverted remark. She was equally as happy to see his hand extend out towards hers. She took it gratefully and stood up. The first thing she thought being, 'Damn, I'm sore.'  
  
"You hurting bad?" Miroku asked. He could tell by the displeased look on Sango's face that she was feeling pain.  
  
"Not really..." she lied. She was actually feeling quite awful, but Miroku had been hurt worse than she had and her not wanting to appear weak had made her not want Miroku to feel concerned.  
  
He, however, did not seem too convinced. A thin frown pressed his lips as his intense features studied the young woman. He could see very well the marks Kagura had inflicted on her as well. "You shouldn't lie," he finally said. "It leads to bad things."  
  
"I—"she began to protest  
  
"Don't worry about it," he cut her off. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed. Sango, nobody thinks you're weak. In fact, you're probably one of the strongest members in this group. Just take it easy... There's no need to push anything."  
  
The look on his face was very concerned, but honest as well, and Sango respected that.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. But I would like to take that walk with you if that offer is still open." Her eyes slid to the ground, she didn't want him to see her face of rejection should he say no.  
  
To her surprise, however, his hand delicately touched her face and moved to tilt her head up to his eyes, those deep mysterious pools.  
  
"Sango," he whispered. "Don't be afraid to look at me when I talk to you."  
  
Her face was still frozen in shock but he continued,  
  
"Don't be ashamed. I care for you deeply, never lower yourself to anyone. Especially me."  
  
'Miroku.'  
  
Everything he said to her always seemed to have a lasting effect. It was him, and only him that could ever leave her as breathless as she felt now. It was an intoxicating feeling, his eyes boring into hers. She could so easily see the compassion and desire in them, yet, at the same time; he too could read her like a book. It was a deep feeling of mutual understanding between the two of them.  
  
"Go and dress yourself, I'll be waiting outside," he said, gently letting go of his hold on her and walking outside.  
  
He let out a deep sigh of relief as he felt the cool air from the outside pass over him. The atmosphere inside was thick and heavy with feeling. The kind of feeling where your head is in the clouds and the rest of the room is left spinning. It was a high, odd feeling. Pleasant though.  
  
Sango, still being inside, could still feel the pent up energy left inside the small room. It was odd to share such a passionate moment with the rest of the group present but not invading in on their conversation and making smart comments on the side.  
  
'But it was nice,' she thought. 'Nice to be with him, and only him.' Damning the others and doing what she wanted Sango quickly dressed herself in her usual kimono and slipped outside, anxiously wanting to see Miroku.  
  
He was just standing there, smiling. His warm gaze and soft eyes looked very inviting, irresistible.  
  
She bounded into his strong open arms and clung to him tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
A warm feeling of peace and tranquility passed over Miroku as he held Sango close to him. For so long he wanted to feel this way, to not be denied of what he held so dear to him. "Miss me that much already?" he teased.  
  
"Yes," she answered honestly, not playing. She looked up at his face and searched his face for a reaction, her truth wanting to be taken seriously.  
  
Kissing her atop her head, he smiled and said, "You're so innocent, Sango, sometimes I can hardly stand how precious that makes you."  
  
Relief washed over her face, glad to know that he wasn't playing around with her feelings. "Let's get going then, I want to have some time alone before the others wake up."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The two walked off hand-in-hand towards the small forest they had been in before, it was day now and the weather fair, there wasn't much thought of threats or danger lurking there anymore.  
  
All of this did not go unnoticed by one pair of clever eyes, however. "Bout time those two got together, sheesh."  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?" asked a sleepy Kagome. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her futon. Her eyes barely open and hair tangled together, a curious look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha was standing at the foot of the door sneaking a peek outside, looking very suspicious. "Sango and Miroku just ran off. I think they're taking a walk to discuss some things."  
  
"I see," she said, pensively. "Then... We're all alone?" She looked up at him hopefully, feeling somewhat guilty, a little dirty.  
  
His eyes looked unsure as they went from Kagome over to the small bundle of fur next to her. "There is the matter of Shippou and Kilala," he said, slowly, drawing out his words.  
  
"Mmm." Kagome didn't look pleased. She dipped her head down and didn't say anything. 'Rejected again.'  
  
"But they can be easily taken care of...Shippou at least." His lips curved into an evil little smirk, implying the fact that all hope was not lost.  
  
"Really!" Kagome's face lit right back up.  
  
He nodded. "Yup, just give me a moment."  
  
He walked slowly over to Kagome's futon and snatched Shippou up by his tail. Picking him up he walked outside the door and dropped him just out to the side. He walked back in and closed the door tightly, locking it. "All taken care of."  
  
Kagome looked unsurely at him as he approached. "That was pretty cold, Inuyasha. What happens when he wakes up?"  
  
"Don't know. Don't care." He was standing over her now, looking powerful and in control. He knelt down and was staring straight into her face.  
  
For Kagome it was very intimidating but she continued. "But you can't just—"  
  
Her voice was quickly cut off when Inuyasha's lips crushed against hers, cutting off all sounds except those of soft pleasure.  
  
He drew back for a moment and smiled. "He'll be fine."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, definitely."  
  
His lips grew closer to her once more but stopped for a moment. "Oh, and Kagome, please forgive me. I'm sorry about before. I'm not as secure as you sometimes are about your feelings. It's just my nature. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no need," she said, rushing. "Everyone can feel that way. I do all the time. I feel like I'm always competing with Kikyo, that I'll never be good enough..." her voice seemed to grow quiet as her eyes lingered away from his face and at another part of the room, anywhere, just so long as she didn't have to look at Inuyasha. She hadn't wanted to admit that to him, to just caught up in the passion, but she seemed to have slipped up.  
  
'Damn. I was about to score and I made things worse, damnit!' He clutched her hand tightly and smiled. "You won the race the first time I made love with you." His face was bright red as he said it, but he continued, "and you're still winning. There isn't a doubt in my mind."  
  
An emmense feeling of joy filled her as she pounced on him and planted a deep and ferocious kiss on the unsuspecting half demon. While he looked surprised he definitely wasn't unhappy. 'I hope you're getting yours as well, Miroku.'  
  
"This place is beautiful," Sango said happily, still holding tightly to Miroku. They had been walking around in the forest for a while now and its brilliance had really shown off, as the morning light seemed to make everything seem perfect.  
  
It had been an equally good feeling inside Miroku as the girl he loved so much expressed her joy. "Yes, I agree. During the day this place does have a mystifying resinous to it."  
  
She nodded, still taken in by the sounds of scurrying animals and the brilliance of the sun in the sky. "It's amazing that such a place can seem so different at it just being a different time of the day. Last night it was just so, so..."  
  
"Terrifying," he finished off her sentence.  
  
"Yes," she said, stopping. The mood was quickly changing to a serious one. She hadn't really meant to bring up last night, but it was out in the air now so it seemed stupid to ignore what happened.  
  
"Were you scared?" she asked, a little unsure.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes were hard and his smile non- existent. "Yeah," he finally said, "I really was. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you but at the same time I was scared of myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
An uneasy look came over him but he decided to answer her question, wanting to be honest. "I'm not as a secure person as I would like to be, Sango. We all have our own private fears, imperfections. It was just really difficult to face mine."  
  
Sango knew what he meant. It was the same fear inside of her that had almost let Kagura win if Miroku hadn't come and save her. "What was it that you were so afraid of?"  
  
Stumped at what to say for a moment he spoke honestly and from the heart, "I was just afraid of failing. I've always felt that somewhere inside of me it's my own weakness that caused my father's death and your suffering. That because of my insecurity that I caused others pain and misfortune, that I'm no good."  
  
His confession shocked her somewhat be she urgently wished him to continue. "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"I felt that it was because of me that you had to suffer, that because of my stupid womanizing I had put you through hell. Which, I'm sure I did but... Most of all, I feared that no one would want me. That I was undeserving of being loved."  
  
The hot sensation of tears welled up in Sango's eye, yet her voice managed to shatter. "Do you still feel that way now?"  
  
"Sort of. I can accept that it was beyond my control to save my father, but I still hate myself for causing you all that pain. I don't mean to do it, Sango. And I thank you for still putting up with me. Your patience and understanding is beyond what I deserve."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, a flood of tears burst out of her eyes. "That's not true at all, Miroku! I'm the one who's sinful. I'm the one who is always given patience and understanding. You do nothing to help me, but I always push away."  
  
"Don't say that!" Miroku was feeling alarmed, Sango was talking nonsense now.  
  
"It's true! Because of me, you had to suffer so much. And it was because of me that we got into this whole mess. I'm no good and I hate myself!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and breathed back in slowly. "Sango," he said with a clear cutting edge blade of confidence. "None of this is your fault. Things happen, there was nothing you could have done. Forgive yourself, for you've done nothing."  
  
"And what about you," she shouted back. "And do you forgive yourself for having done nothing wrong!?"  
  
The accusation caught him by surprised, but he didn't explode and yell, like he may have used to. He just smiled. "Only if you love me."  
  
"I love you," she said quietly. She was mildly suspicious but decided to play along.  
  
"Only if you'll kiss me."  
  
"I'll kiss you." 'Did I just say that!' she thought, alarmed. It was pure instinct on Sango's part now. There was no going back.  
  
She was slightly hesitant at first, slowly reaching her head up to meet his soft lips, but Miroku aided in the process by dipping his head slightly and making the first move for her.  
  
He wound his other arm around her waist and collected her tightly into his arms. The connection between their lips was made and a feeling of pleasure shocked his senses.  
  
It was amazing like that; the sensation of holding that person you love so dearly close to you, kissing them. It was what every lover fantasized over everything was perfect.  
  
Sango had also been taken up in the kiss as well. She couldn't ignore the warmth radiating from her body and decided to deepen the kiss, adding her tongue into the mix.  
  
It was a pleasant surprise to feel Sango's tongue pressing against his and playing tag with each other as it were. That's the fun of being in love, experimentation.  
  
Sadly though, they are human beings and must eventually breath. The two quickly departed from each other, gasping in for air.  
  
There faces met for a moment and both of them seemed to have a magnetic energy between them. It was like an unstoppable attraction that had bound them together. At was at that moment where they were meant to be. They made it. They had gotten there.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Shippou angrily sat outside after he had been aroused from his sleep by a serious of loud noises coming from the hut. He tried to enter but found the door locked. When he if they needed help nobody responded.  
  
So now, he was alone, awake, and irritated. He grumbled and sighed, "Meanies, they're always doing stuff like this to me! What did I ever do? I only wanted to help. By what Miroku was saying they both were having their "times of the month" and from the sounds of things they must really be in pain, what with all the moaning and all."  
  
He let out another gaping sigh. "They never let me help with anything."  
  
Inside, though, it was another story. Kagome was lying quite contently in Inuyasha's muscular arms and had her head resting on his bare six-pack chest. The two of them were looking quite comfortable indeed.  
  
"Inuyasha," yawned Kagome. "When do you think we should let Shippou in? I think I heard him yelling outside for about an hour now."  
  
Inuyasha was unconcerned with such things and just shrugged. "Whatever, another hour or two wouldn't hurt him. It's still early after all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused a moment but continued with her train of thought. "Hey, what about Sango and Miroku, should we look for them?"  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
Kagome didn't respond at first but snuggled up to him a little more closely. Closing her eyes she smiled and said, "no complaints here."  
  
Sango and Miroku were for the most part how they were before. Except that now, Miroku's hair was all ruffled up, and Sango was looking rather red. While they didn't go "all the way" they had a wonderful experience exploring each other's bodies.  
  
They were sitting in each other's embraces at the moment. Sango was sitting on Miroku's lap and Miroku with his arms wrapped tightly around Sango's waist pulling her close to him.  
  
Suddenly, a chill ran up Sango's spine as she felt Miroku's warm breath beat down on her neck. He nipped her gently and worked his way up to her earlobe, whispering to her. "What should we do next? Do you think we should go back to the hut?"  
  
A displeased sound came from Sango's lips at the thought of having to go back to the hut only to leave again so soon. It had already been a very tiring morning, and the idea of more walking and the usual bickering between the other pair didn't really thrill her.  
  
She deliberated all these things and came up with the beset answer she could think of. "Leave them," she said simply. "Some things are just more important in life than thinking about what should be done next or the right thing to do."  
  
"You're right," he agreed. "Life is just too precious to get hung up on minor details and always having to look at the big picture. Sometimes, it's just nice to get yourself caught in the moment. It can be short but it feels like an eternity sometimes."  
  
"I hope it's an eternity before I have to leave your arms."  
  
"Could be," he chuckled. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the lips, lowering his head down and resting it beside Sango's neck.  
  
'Right now,' she thought, 'is all I need. Being here with you is all I could ever ask for. I'm so happy.' "I love you, Miroku. I really mean it. I love YOU, your personality, your voice, your looks, your everything. You're all I need now and ever wanted."  
  
Miroku must not have heard her, as his eyes closed and a warm smile had spread across his lips. A light breeze blew through the forest and a calm peaceful atmosphere filled the air. The two lovers sat there, intoxicating with one another, finding solace within each other.  
  
This was the conclusion they all had needed to come to, and the happiness they were able to obtained. In life, it's easy to want to be a different person, or to change someone else.  
  
Unfortunately, this is the real world, and things aren't always, as we like. But people are able to cling together and love each other unconditionally no matter what. That eccentric human spirit binds everyone and love and acceptance can be found in any one so long as you're willing to look for it and try to truly understand a person.  
  
Remember, stay what you are. You are a wonderful unique person and there is always someone who can look deep inside and love you, never give up on yourself or others.  
  
Accept yourself and love one another, which is the message I hope you're able to understand from this fic. I loved writing it and hoped you liked reading it. I truly believe in love and that it conquers all, we just have to be strong enough to find it within others and ourselves.  
  
The end  
  
Thanks to everyone who even bothered to review my story. It means a lot that a good number of you stuck with me through all of this and seemed to really enjoy it. I'm glad. I also hope you got some sort of message from this, or it at least touched you in some way. It was really great to write and I look forward to writing more soon.  
  
The-Great-Monk-Grl Is it sad? Yes, I guess it really kind of is but struggles are what makes life great, because once you get over them you feel like nothing can stop you. Thanks for liking the story and know that I will be writing another very soon, so look for it.  
  
Rissi-Sama It's that damn fic of yours; it's making you go soft!! No just kidding, I don't really feel sorry for her. But you can. Thanks for the nice review.  
  
Small-buttercup Most find it sad but you find it hilarious and I really like hearing that. I'm glad to know it can be interpreted in many ways. Thanks a lot, buddy.  
  
Lar-lar Yup, I'll be writing another Sango/Miroku fic and I'm glad that the previous chapter served as a really good point in the story as it was intended to.  
  
Aamalie Thanks a lot for your support. And stop drinking that damn Snapple and getting into so much trouble. You got be writing girl!!! But thanks for the nice review anyway. Enjoy the fluff.   
  
Fanfictiongeek36 Talking like a Canadian is fun, eh? I luv them, eh. Any who's... Thanks a whole bunch for the nice review and I hope the last chapter here didn't disappoint.  
  
Rain Angst Frustration is fun that way. Glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Backsplash007 Angst and dramatics are my specialty.   
  
Ai8 Thank you very much!!! I appreciate the kind words and while I didn't update soon I do hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Bored College Student hey, good to have another reviewer. Thanks so much for the compliment. Hope you're able to read the last chapter.  
  
Tricky-the-kitsune-youkai I dislike Shippou and this was the last chapter, also Sango and Miroku were exhausted so they both get to pass out. Because passing out is a convenient way to end a chapter and or scene.  
  
So thanks to all the kick ass reviewers, I love you guys all so much!!! You're all so awesome really. You've been sticking by me and I appreciate that.  
  
Okay, so, he's a preview for my next fic. It's called Life Is Beautiful When You Don't Look Down. Long title...I know. The story is AU and takes place in Japan present day. Sango is a suicidal teen without much knowledge to know what she should be living for. With a father who's never around and is too preoccupied with her future stepmother, her lack of what you could call "friends", and chronic inability to do any good work at school she's not going to far fast. Life is in the pits and it keeps getting grimmer.  
  
Miroku isn't what you would call a role-model student either. He's often found skipping classes and smooth talking with the ladies. He's the classic "rebel without a cause" but there's a lot more to the young man than meets the eye. Also the fact that he's a senior at high school and is 19 also comes off as a warning sign to many. He may appear to be stupid and rather pathetic but there is more to him than many would expect.  
  
Both seem to be living a rather pointless existence but through a coincidental meeting and Miroku saving Sango from the biggest mistake of their life maybe there is a chance for the two unsuspecting lovers.  
  
Hope you'll check it out.  
  
Till then,  
  
Zero. 


End file.
